


Камера! Мотор! Кельвин?

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys, Slash, Violence, sex industries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Продолжение, которого могло бы и не быть, но оно возникло.https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967145/chapters/57645169
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Бесячий Рутерглен

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладка будет происходить крайне медленно, запасайтесь терпением или добавляйте в сборник на "потом".
> 
> Бета: dzinki

Кондиционер в маркете был выкручен на максимум, и даже через тонкий свитер Кельвина продирало холодом. Волоски чувствительно дыбились на руках, кожа до натяжения покрывалась мурашками, и соски до боли сковывало в мелкие комочки. Кельвин пытался побыстрее совершить необходимые покупки, стряхнуть с себя неожиданное замешательство, но пока он точно не определится, что выбрать на ужин: овощи с мясом или рыбу с рисом — этот отдел он точно не покинет.  
В выдраенном до блеска зале магазина шатались редкие покупатели, играла унылая музыка, замедляющая мыслительный процесс и выбор, словно гипнотизировала своими переливами. На Кельвина из холодильника смотрели ровные ряды полуфабрикатов, а он переглядывался с ними в ответ. Готовить он так и не научился, экономить деньги — тем более. Те таяли со скоростью звука падающих монет, и скоро нужна была подработка. Шотландия на деле оказалась бесячей. Кельвин даже не думал, что он может испытывать столько раздражения вдали от родной, романтизированной в фильмах Америки. Дом в Рутерглене, колючий килт между ног и размеренные скучные вечера — за месяц такой жизни хотелось вернуться обратно в беготню и динамику прошлого.  
Возле стройного ряда свежих овощей застыл такой же растерянный парень, мял в руке болгарский перец и смотрел поверх разноцветных ящиков. Издалека он смахивал на Сэма Хьюэна, только его волосы были длиннее и рыжее, собранные в хвост на затылке. Стройный и подтянутый, впрочем, как и все шотландцы в целом. Кельвин не удивился бы, если бы это и был тот самый актёр, он мог предположить, что между разнообразных стеллажей однажды пройдёт Шон Коннери, соскучившийся по родине.  
На миг их взгляды встретились, и Кельвин поспешно переключился на баранину с азу, внимательно читая состав на этикетке. Когда он вновь поднял глаза от занятного чтива, рыжий смотрел на него. Не хватало ещё отношения заводить, это было сейчас некстати. Хотя от быстрого и не обязывающего секса Кельвин бы не отказался. Тело — предатель и провокатор, — успешно награждаемое удовольствием на протяжении нескольких лет, бунтовало и не могло понять, почему его лишили стольких оргазмов в этом месяце. Вот и сейчас в джинсах ощутимо потяжелело из-за замаячившей перспективы жаркой ночи. Стоило лишь подумать о таком.  
Несмотря на внутренние терзания и легкий физический дискомфорт, Кельвин легко улыбнулся незнакомцу, приветливо кивнул, забросил пакет с полуфабрикатом, на котором красноречиво было нарисовано примерное месиво после извлечения из микроволновки, себе в корзину к молоку и хлебу, собираясь валить в отдел с кофе, как рыжий не-Сэм-Хьюэн заторопился в его сторону. Кельвин притормозил, постарался придать себе не слишком воодушевленный вид и перебросил корзину из руки в руку. Пальцы задубели от кондея, плохо принимая поклажу.  
— Привет, — обворожительно улыбнулся незнакомец, и внутри всё дрогнуло. Вот же сука, воздержание. Кельвина плавно окатило горячей волной от макушки до пяток.  
— Привет, — прохрипел Кельвин и прокашлялся. Так себе начало встречи.  
— Я, наверное, обознался, но вы часом не актёр? — спросил рыжий, а внутри всё ухнуло вниз. Ну вот. Узнал порноактёра и захотел потрахаться со звездой на халяву. Кельвин сник весьма заметно, чувствовал, что едва контролирует мимику и движения. Валить. Нужно валить. То, что недавно он сам хотел только потрахаться — уже и не вспоминалось.  
— То же самое я хотел спросить и у вас, — совладал с собой Кельвин и постарался быть как минимум вежливым. — Вы ужасно похожи на Сэма Хьюэна.  
Парень в ответ расхохотался приятным голосом с бархатистым тембром, на который у Кельвина последовали незамедлительная реакция организма и крамольные мысли. Вот опять. За месяц так и не удалось найти никого подходящего, и всё должно было случиться именно в этом ледяном магазине.  
— Так ужасно? — хмыкнул тот весело. — И всё же я — не он. А вы?..  
— И я — не он. Куда мне до Сэма Хьюэна? — поддержал игру Кельвин, внутренне немного расслабляясь.  
— Но внешность у вас приятная, — отвесил комплимент незнакомец, а Кельвину захотелось закатить глаза. Он явно терял позиции, уже толком и забыл, как нужно знакомиться с людьми. Все его знакомства сводились к режиссерскому: «Кельвин, а это Дин-Джейк-Френк-Нейт-Даг-Пит-Сэм-Жан-Хуан-Леон», он жал руку, а потом этой же ладонью трогал их за член.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил из себя Кельвин слишком натужно, но опять же мысленно пожелал себе быть вежливым и доброжелательным.  
— Меня Чарли зовут. Вас?  
— Кельвин, — собственное имя на языке ощущалось непривычно и давно забыто. И не глушь же Глазго и Рутерглен, а вон как коротило без нормального общения.  
— Как Кляйн?  
— Что-то вроде того, — хмыкнул Кельвин. — Иногда меня путают с единицей измерения температуры.  
— Забавно, — улыбнулся ещё шире Чарли, а кондиционер продолжал своё коварное дело. Кельвин поёжился, что не осталось незамеченным для нового знакомого. — Может, двинем отсюда? Выпьем кофе?  
Обычно Кельвин отказывался. Да, он всегда отказывался.  
— Почему бы и нет, — сказал его рот мимо воли, но потом Кельвин и сам задумался. У него теперь времени свободно много, его не косит постоянная усталость от бешеного темпа съемок, пора бы уже выбираться из уютной раковины и жить дальше. Нормально знакомиться с парнями и восстановить динамику жизни.  
— Тут неподалеку есть очень недурной ресторанчик, возвращай своё стрёмное азу на полку и пойдем, перекусим. Я сам не могу придумать, что мне приготовить сегодня.  
Кельвин уже не сопротивлялся, мстительно засунул полуфабрикат обратно на полку, словно указывая ему свое место, и отправился за своим новым знакомым, попутно раскладывая собранный товар обратно по полкам. Чарли не упускал Кельвина из виду, болтал о странном климате магазина и невозможности что-то быстро состряпать на мелкой кухне в квартирке неподалёку. Кельвин умолчал о своем кулинарном уровне и поддерживал своего собеседника, кляня рутинные бытовые дела после работы. Об отсутствии таковой он тоже не распространялся.  
Дорога до ресторана мелькнула в одно мгновение, пара минут — Кельвин не успел даже надышаться осенним воздухом.  
— Ты не пойми меня неправильно, — сказал Чарли уже в маленьком уютном помещении ресторанчика, когда они выбрали по паре позиций из меню. Здесь было тепло и приятно, закоченевшее в магазине тело оттаивало.  
— Меня уже ничем не удивить, — самоуверенно бросил Кельвин, вызвав широкую улыбку на красивом лице Чарли.  
— Насыщенная жизнь? — Во взгляде Чарли читался интерес, который Кельвин не собирался удовлетворять вот так сразу. Он отметил пронзительные светло-голубые глаза и кромку пушистых ресниц на веках. Заставил себя смотреть прямо, не переключаться на губы и едва заметную рыжеватую щетину.  
— Бывало всякое.  
— Ну, тогда тем лучше, — кивнул Чарли и пригладил пальцами белоснежную тканевую салфетку по наглаженному сгибу. — Я работаю в компании. Очень крупной компании, которая продает недвижимость на мировом рынке. Вся эта суета предполагает неоднократные встречи и командировки, соответствующие банкеты и застолья. А порой подписания контрактов с крупными клиентами требуют более разнузданной обстановки.  
— Закрытые клубы? — не сдержал своих познаний Кельвин.  
— И они тоже.  
— К сути, пожалуйста. Мне уже разочаровываться? Мы тут сидим не из заинтересованности друг другом? — напряженно улыбнулся Кельвин, подозревая, к чему клонил Чарли. Когда-то точно так же они болтали с Реем, и тот аккуратно прибрал Кельвина к рукам, наобещав золотые горы. До гор Рей не дотянул, но стабильный высокий доход обеспечил. Только вот и цена была соответствующая.  
— О, ты только не обижайся. Ты очень привлекательный парень, и я бы с тобой замутил, если бы не был женат на своей работе. Сейчас отношения не для меня.  
— Ровно так же, как и не для меня.  
— Боже, я откопал настоящий бриллиант.  
— Ты ошибся. У меня уже есть работа.  
— Я попробую тебя переманить, — хитро улыбнулся Чарли и отшатнулся от стола, когда официант выставил на стол первое блюдо — запеченные овощи и мясо. Он откинулся на спинку стула и лукаво поглядывал на Кельвина. — Ты же актёр? Я не ошибся?  
— Возможно. — Спрятать взгляд в тарелке и занять рот едой. Кельвин хотел уйти от щекотливого разговора, не хотелось признаваться в своей карьере. Отлично. Когда по всему миру есть те, кто дрочит на тебя, нет места человеческим отношениям. Или бизнес, или ебля ради интереса. Чарли точно видел фильмы с его участием, не приставал бы с предложениями такого рода.  
— Мне нужен человек, который будет развлекать клиентов, — сказал прямо Чарли, не притронувшись к своей трапезе. — Сопровождающий, который сможет переключить внимание на себя, присесть рядом и завлечь.  
— Шлюхой предлагаешь поработать? — Досада затопила нутро. Что ж, Рей дал неправильный прогноз его будущего по всем аспектам.  
— Нет. Трахаться с ними не нужно. Это не проституция, — качнул головой Чарли. — Нужно быть изворотливым и милым, наглым и степенным. Смотреть можно, касаться только до определенного момента. Только если сам захочешь, то можешь переспать с клиентом.  
— Ты странный. Что мне с ними делать? Просто флиртовать и присаживаться на колени? Зачем это мне? — Кельвин отбросил вилку на белоснежную тарелку, и та жалобно звякнула. Еда перестала лезть в горло, хоть и была очень вкусной. Нужно было отказаться от посиделок в этом милом ресторане, отправиться домой и провести остаток дня в огромном помещении. Пустом и холодном. Даже собаку не удосужился завести, боялся стать плохим хозяином. Занять себя чем-то и больше никогда не вестись на симпатичных парней в магазинах.  
— Я подумал, что тебе не помешает прибыльная и непыльная работа.  
— Спасибо, я откажусь от такого предложения. — На душе было гадко. Кельвин выудил из кармана деньги, бросил на стол пару купюр за несъеденный обед и звучно отодвинул стул от стола. — Всего доброго.  
— Сядь.  
— Что, прости? — Он не собирался потакать капризам этого наглого Чарли.  
— Сядь обратно. Давай забудем этот разговор? Лады? Прости, я перепутал. Давай пообедаем и просто поболтаем. Я в Глазго проездом, тут вообще случайно. Завтра уеду и тебя больше не побеспокою, — вдруг разоткровенничался Чарли. Выглядел виноватым и потухшим, словно не он только что по-деловому втирал Кельвину о шлюшной работёнке. — Правда, прости.  
Кельвин смягчился, уселся обратно, не скрывая своего раздражения. Официант, засуетившийся, когда гость собирался уходить, вернулся к барной стойке в ожидании следующего заказа.  
— Но если передумаешь, я оставлю свой номер телефона, — бросил мимолётно Чарли и придвинул визитку через стол к Кельвину. Тот засмотрелся на аккуратные тонкие пальцы с короткострижеными ногтями. — В любой момент.

***

Не думать о новом знакомом не получалось, и весь оставшийся день Кельвин шатался по своему дому в поисках развлечения. Побыть в одиночестве, подумать о жизни, изменить сферу деятельности и наконец-то уйти из порно — не самая лучшая идея, как оказалось. Сложно было признавать, что занятие приносило не только доход, но и радовало душу. Периодически ему звонил Рей, ещё в самом начале, пару раз в неделю, но в последние дни о нём забыли, вычеркнули все, с кем Кельвин общался в прошлой жизни. Да и не много таких ребят было. Прошёл всего месяц, и его словно не было в этом бизнесе. Кристиан тоже молчал, не предлагал вернуться к танцам в клубах, не говорил о своей женушке, не писал шутливые смс. Кельвин первым на встречу редко шёл и звонил только по работе. Впервые за последний месяц остро накатила грусть и одиночество. Оторвался от всех, сменил страну и окружение. Погрузился в тишину, убрал все раздражители.  
Скучно.  
Тоскливо.  
Вернуть бы всё.  
Рей принял вызов после трёх гудков, запыхтел в трубку, перебиваемый шумом города и гудками жужжащих машин.  
— Здоров, потухшая звёздочка. Уже набрал пару лишних кило и зарос в районе промежности? — осведомился бывший агент совсем не деликатно, а после добавил вдогонку: — Спешу, говори, зачем звонишь.  
Куда Рей мчал на своих двоих — так и осталось загадкой, Кельвин решил не расшаркиваться на долгие приветствия.  
— Вернуться хочу, думаю, я готов к работе. И — нет, я держу себя в форме, не надейся, — Кельвин вложился в несколько секунд, как и просили.  
— Тут такое дело, Кельвин, работать я с тобой больше не могу, — вины в голосе Рея было не больше, чем воды в самой высушенной пустыне планеты.  
— Почему это?  
— Ты не на хорошем счету во всех студиях. Кто-то распускает о тебе грязные слухи. Все мы знаем кто, но ты мне теперь невыгоден. Мальчишка Нейт трындит всем, что подцепил от тебя СПИД, — прокрякал Рей сбивчивым от беготни голосом.  
— Что-о-о? — протянул Кельвин сурово, пытаясь подобрать отвисшую от удивления челюсть. — Какого хуя?  
— Это ты скажи мне, какого? — выдохнул Рей в трубку, сбивая чёткость связи шуршащим дыханием. — Актёры взбунтовались, к докторам носились как угорелые несколько парнишек, которых ты успел трахнуть до своего отбытия в дикие края.  
— Я здоров, и они сто процентов тоже, — недоумевал Кельвин.  
— Вот только Нейт поет другую песенку, тыкает всем справкой и на тебя стрелки рисует. А там, как знать, врёт или вправду от кого-то подцепил.  
— Мне нужно обратно, Рей. Я не выдержу без работы.  
— Я не докажу твою непричастность к этой шумихе.  
— Ты мне подсунул этого гада на кастинг! — выкрикнул эмоционально Кельвин, не смог сдержать нарастающее раздражение из-за разговора.  
— Ты не смог договориться с ним, — парировал Рей. — Бывай здоров, Кельвин. И это теперь не пустое пожелание. Проверься у доктора, посиди ещё в Глазго или найди другую работу. В порно тебе теперь делать нечего.  
Рей оборвал звонок так стремительно, что Кельвин не успел даже ничего сказать в ответ. События приобретали крайне печальный поворот. Чарли уже не казался такой плохой идеей, но Кельвину дико не хотелось идти на поводу у нового сутенёра.  
Кельвин медленно положил телефон в передний карман джинсов, так же неспешно вышел из дома к газону и со всей злостью, которая скопилась внутри, клокотала нарастающим потоком, приложился кедом о маленькую изгородь возле клумбы. От досады хотелось выть. Заборчик треснул, щепки рассыпались по пожелтевшей траве, а стопа заныла от знакомства с деревяшкой.  
У него были планы на дальнейшие действия, если хорошо пораскинуть мозгами и постараться вернуться в строй — он может сыграть свою лучшую роль, втереться в доверие к Нейту, заставить того поверить, что Кельвин его любит и жить без него не может. Проводить с ним вечера и трахаться, много и часто, разбавляя секс съемками в порно. А можно пойти к Чарли, безропотно охмурять его клиентов, подстёгивая на покупку недвижимости, позволить зайти себе дальше и получить какой-никакой секс, за который тоже будут платить. Что тот, что другой — оба варианта были не очень.  
Кельвин захромал обратно в дом, намереваясь принять душ и развеяться в клубе неподалёку. Возможно, ему просто нужно потрахаться, а не возвращаться в порно и нырять в недопроституцию. Может, вид Чарли на него подействовал будоражащее, и нужно просто спустить пар, чтобы вернуться к своей меланхолии, найти нормальную работу, хотя бы даже в офисе или грузить овощи в ледяном маркете. Плевать. Пора было двигаться в каком-то направлении. Он завис в вакууме слишком надолго.

***

Клубы и в Африке клубы. Что в солнечной Калифорнии, что во Флориде, Кельвин сначала глох и слеп от оглушающе-сверкающей обстановки, а потом расслаблялся разом всем телом, подстраивался под живой бурлящий поток, танцевал, пил и плыл от накатившего возбуждения. Этот клуб не был чем-то иным, и Кельвин влился в атмосферу легко и непринужденно, грациозно перетекал сквозь толпу, цеплял голыми плечами разгоряченные тела, стремясь занять свободное место на скрипящем кожаном диванчике вокруг сцены со стриптизерами.  
Свои намерения Кельвин явно выразил в одежде, в своих взглядах и настроении. Он не одёргивал липнувших к нему мальчиков, улыбался хищно и хитро, обещая и завлекая. Но пока было рано, ему хотелось чего-то особенного, жаркого и запоминающегося. Чтобы мозги встали правильно, и не было бы жгучей тяги вернуться к дурацкому порно, где из тебя вытянут душу и оставят в лучшем случае затраханное тело.  
Он упруго приземлился возле мужика в костюме на гладкий диван, темно-вишневый цвет которого лишь примерно угадывался в свете мелькавших стробоскопов, подозвал жестом снующего с подносом обнаженного по пояс официанта и лениво уставился на перекачанного стриптизера на овальной сцене, который как раз тряс своим упругим задом в сторону Кельвина. Он засмотрелся на тонкий шнурок серебристых стрингов между крепких ягодиц, на широкую спину, покрывшуюся испариной, постепенно заводясь от картинки, ловя нужный настрой.  
Мужик рядом завозился и свалил, не удостоив Кельвина своим вниманием, а на его место грациозно уселся недавний знакомый из маркета. Кельвин его узнал почему-то сразу, рассмотрел рыжие вьющиеся волосы до плеч, сегодня не собранные в пучок на затылке, хитрый прищур глаз и едва скрытые тонкой майкой проработанные грудные мышцы. На колени в темных джинсах Кельвин посмотрел лишь мельком, залип взглядом на ухмылке и мысленно застонал. Свали, свали, свали. Неужели весь вечер теперь насмарку? Чарли явно пришёл сюда с той же целью, что и Кельвин — потрахаться.  
— Привет? — спросил Чарли, садясь к Кельвину вполоборота, нахально закидывая согнутое колено одной ноги на сидение, а руку — на спинку дивана. Места стало мало, Кельвин чувствовал бедром жар ноги Чарли, застывшие в миллиметре от его плеча пальцы и всё молил невидимых богов, чтобы Чарли просто ушёл.  
— Нам же не по пути. — Голос раздраженно дрогнул, перекрикивая музыку. — И тебе привет, но я немного занят.  
Официант плавно подошёл к их дивану, вручил заказанный стакан с виски и уплыл в сторону других гостей. Кельвин покачал кубики льда в стеклянной емкости, больше ладонью чувствуя, как они стучат друг о друга.  
— Ага, не по пути. Ты прости, но вчера я погуглил тебя, Кельвин, — выдал Чарли, рассматривая в упор, неприкрыто и смешливо. Под кожу бы влез, если бы мог. Гуглил он. Ага. Кельвин проглотил свою порцию алкоголя в два глотка, вытолкнул из губ кубик льда языком и поставил стакан на подлокотник. Во рту моментально стало терпко и горячо.  
— И? — спросил Кельвин, выдыхая ноздрями, пытаясь быть услышанным сквозь переливы музыки.  
— Ты был хорош, отлично смотрелся в кадре. Решил всё же уйти? — не смутился Чарли, продолжил свою беседу, наклоняясь вперед к уху Кельвина. Он не орал, говорил громче обычного, но его голос почему-то гудел внутри, слова ясно звучали, не давая усомниться в их содержании.  
Кельвин начинал раздражаться, хорошее ебливое настроение плавно таяло. Чарли же дал понять, что не заинтересован в нем, какого чёрта тогда лезет?  
— Слушай, давай я тебе как-нибудь в другой раз перезвоню, потрындим. А сейчас было бы прекрасно, если бы ты ушёл. Я тут мальчика себе пытаюсь снять.  
— Хочешь, трахнемся? Сэкономим время на поиски партнера. — Чарли плавно облизал свои губы, зачесал волосы назад пятерней. Цену набивал, красовался. Кельвин подвис на его движениях, такого поворота событий точно не предугадал.  
— В прошлый раз ты не так пел. Говорил — не для тебя это всё.  
— Просто секс, без обязательств. — Чарли ухватился пальцами за плечо Кельвина, приобнимая и обжигая прикосновением, придвинулся ближе, так что Кельвин смог разобрать запах его одеколона. — Я всегда за.  
Кельвин за этот месяц совсем истосковался по человеческому теплу. Дыхание возле лица, многообещающие разговорчики и Чарли рядом сейчас вызывали уж очень бурную реакцию тела. Член закаменел, неудобно изогнулся под натиском белья и застёгнутой ширинки, внутри закипело нестерпимо, плеснуло адреналином. Кельвин бы трахнулся с ним ещё после маркета, он настраивался перейти на более интимные действия после ресторана, но рабочее место, подсунутое Чарли, маячило дурацким бельмом, сбило тогда всё. Оказывается, предложение ебли прямым текстом могло вернуть нужный настрой, и Кельвин сдался, ему же нечего терять, сегодня стало наплевать даже, что Чарли, возможно, с ним решил трахнуться, потому что насмотрелся фильмов с его участием.  
Кельвин качнулся вперед, сокращая оставшийся дюйм, и приник к болтливым губам Чарли, настойчиво раздвинул их языком, прошелся по изнанке и нырнул вглубь. Вздрючивая себя и накручивая на яростные действия. Было откровенно интересно, так ли хорош Чарли в постели, как умеет договариваться и как выглядит. Чарли ответил, посасывал язык, ласкал внутри, искусно мял губы ртом и вибрировал грудным стоном под ладонью, прижатой к этим самым грудным мышцам. Целовался классно, напористо и возбуждающе, Кельвин поплыл, хватаясь второй рукой за жилистые мышцы на плече.  
— Пойдем в более уединенное место? — между поцелуями вставил Чарли, лизнул размятые губы языком, пошло и напоказ, словно и не на стриптизеров здесь все пялились, а конкретно на них. Оператора не хватало, так отыгрывал.  
— Предложения?  
— К тебе?  
— Прости, на разовый перепих к себе не вожу, — нагло отозвался Кельвин, очерчивая границы отношений.  
— Я тебя к себе отведу, завтра всё равно из отеля съезжаю. — Чарли не смутился, отодвинулся от Кельвина, восполняя собственную нехватку кислорода после затяжного поцелуя. Крепкая ладонь с нажимом очертила вздыбленный член сквозь джинсы, заставляя Кельвина податься вслед движению, подкидывая бёдра вверх. На этом ласка закончилась, Чарли пружинисто поднялся с дивана и, лавируя между танцующими, начал прорываться к выходу. Кельвин последовал за ним, как привязанный шёл. Его толкали, пытались затянуть в танец, гладили и тянулись жадные руки, алкогольное амбре повисло лёгкой дымкой над танцполом, а перед глазами четко стояла рыжая копна волос, переливающаяся разными оттенками в безумном свете клуба, не отпускающая внимания. Кельвин уже представлял, как запустит пальцы в эту медь, оттянет голову Чарли назад и вломится в него сзади, надёжно удерживая за волосы.  
На улице немного попустило, наваждение не спало до конца, но Кельвину стало легче дышать. Чарли направился на стоянку, лишь пару раз обернувшись, чтобы удостовериться, что Кельвин идёт за ним. То, что у рыжего была тачка — радовало, сам Кельвин приехал на такси и не был уверен, сможет ли ещё ждать, не передумает ли.  
Тёмно-синий Додж сверкнул вымытыми боками в свете уличных фонарей, и Чарли приглашающе махнул рукой, сам торопливо забираясь на водительское сидение. И правда, не пил же ничего, пялился нагло на Кельвина, полез тискаться и не брал алкоголь у смазливых официантов. Эта мелочь почему-то странно подчеркнулась, Кельвин забрался на переднее кресло рядом с Чарли и скупо выдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться и утихомирить начинающийся мандраж.  
— Не передумаешь? — Чарли как почувствовал нерешительность Кельвина, окинул его взглядом мимолётно, но внимательно.  
— Меньше болтай, — хмыкнул Кельвин и пристегнулся. Чарли завел мотор и покатил по ночным улицам опустевшего Рутерглена.  
До отеля было не более пяти минут езды, Кельвин едва успел рассмотреть мелькающие темные стекла магазинов, потухшие глазницы-окна домов, а Чарли уже заруливал на стоянку перед пятизвёздочным отелем. Предсказуемо и скучно, Кельвин ожидал такого, виделось, что и номер не стандартный, а как минимум люкс. Возможно, даже пентхаус под прозрачной крышей.  
Перед тем как выбраться из машины, Чарли потянулся через коробку передач, мягко огладил скулу, смял большим пальцем нижнюю губу, вжимая изнанку в зубы. Словно имел на это право. Кельвин недовольно фыркнул, но не прокомментировал действий рыжего, выбрался из машины первым, с лёгким хлопком закрывая дверь.  
Никаких поцелуев в фойе и в лифте, никаких обжиманий в коридорах, Кельвин даже руки засунул в передние карманы джинсов, запрещая себе дёргаться попусту. Возбуждение внезапно спало, наступила отчаянная меланхолия и скука. Чарли поглядывал из-под пышных ресниц, но руки не распускал, не считая лёгкого касания в авто, так ни разу и не тронул больше.  
Номер оказался стандартным, сбивая четко выстроенную роскошную картинку в голове, но на две койки отчего-то.  
— Предпочитаешь правую или левую кровать? — спросил Кельвин глупо, проходясь взглядом по маленькому пространству номера. Зацепиться было даже не за что, кровати, тумбы, шкаф, стол и плотно зашторенное окно. Дверь в ванную тоже присутствовала, и на том спасибо, что не придется вдруг чего нестись по коридору в поисках туалета.  
— Предпочту взять тебя либо где, — ответил Чарли, закрыв дверь и остановившись напротив. Руку протянуть и только. Улыбнулся едва, сверкая своими голубыми глазищами. Казалось, что это линзы, потому что сам образ не синхронизировался, теплое и холодное категорически не сочеталось, и Кельвин застрял на этом разнобое, дышал через раз, стараясь шумом дыхания не разрушить хрупкую тишину. Где и робость взялась, было непривычно, странно и волнительно. А трахаться перехотелось, как рукой сняло, хоть несколько минут назад Кельвин мог бы выебать Чарли на скользком диване в клубе, в тесной тачке, скрепя дорогим винилом на сидениях или где-либо, лишь бы наедине.  
— Выпьешь? — Чарли не дождался ответа, нырнул к единственному столу, стоящему как влитой между шкафом и тумбой. Под ним оказался холодильник с минибаром. Чудесно.  
— Не, не хочу. Я не пить пришел, — замялся Кельвин, переступил с ноги на ногу, качнулся на носках, удерживая равновесие. Как мальчик. Как впервые.  
— Не заметно.  
— Да хрень какая-то, — досадливо выдохнул Кельвин и сжал кулак прямо в кармане. Так и шарился по номеру, надёжно упрятав руки.  
— Я понял, — Чарли отбросил попытки залезть в холодильник и сел на левую кровать, сминая золотистое покрывало подтянутой задницей и качая мягкий матрац в каркасе. Какая безвкусица, однако. — Могу помочь?  
— Я думал, что да, — плечи сами взлетели вверх, Кельвин выдохнул уж очень трагично.  
— Оказалось — нет? — хмыкнул весело Чарли и следом констатировал: — Ты передумал.  
Кельвин сел напротив, игнорируя пытливый взгляд Чарли, тормозя себя от побега и вынимая пригретые ладони из карманов. Руки оказалось деть негде, Кельвин пальцами смял скользкое покрывало и резко вдохнул. Он, правда, не хотел никому жаловаться, но Чарли, вот он, свободные уши и внимательный слушатель. Кельвин рассказал ему всё, начиная со странного кастинга, случившегося хуеву тучу времени назад, но оставившего неизгладимое впечатление последующего фиаско, упоминая шантаж и секс с Нейтом. Рассказал о сегодняшнем разговоре с Реем, поделился планами на вечер и глупыми потугами вернуться в порно. Он впервые в жизни ничего не скрывал, вывернул душу наизнанку перед типом, которого видел второй раз в жизни, и ему стремительно становилось легче. Гораздо легче, словно сбросил огромный груз с плеч.  
— Я могу вернуть тебя в строй, — сказал Чарли спустя минут сорок, ни разу не перебивший за это время и внимательно слушающий. — Тебе это действительно нужно?  
— Я не знаю, чем могу ещё заниматься. До Нейта всё было просто, до него я знал, чего хочу и к чему стремлюсь. Я сделал перерыв, надеялся на полгода затишья, но я не могу сидеть на месте.  
— Нет проблем. Только я не уверен, что тебя возьмут на старых условиях. Возможно, придется делать имя заново. — Чарли потёр ладони о колени. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться к моему бизнесу?  
— Нет, я думаю, что это не моё, — качнул головой Кельвин. — Так ты можешь мне помочь?  
— У меня есть один клиент, который скупает особняки для съёмок, а потом опять продает, — просто и не увиливая, ответил Чарли. — Приеду в штаты и свяжусь с ним. Поехали вместе завтра?  
— Мне нужно подумать и собраться, — замялся Кельвин, сжимая пальцами гладкое покрывало. Не знал, как реагировать: то ли радоваться, то ли бежать собирать вещи и потом мозговать удачно сложившуюся ситуацию. Впервые в жизни Кельвин благодарил свой развязавшийся язык.  
— Самолёт завтра вечером. Мой собственный, — тем временем, между прочим, похвастался Чарли, откидываясь назад на койку и удерживая тело на согнутых в локтях руках. Кельвин неосознанно уставился на пах Чарли, обтянутый джинсами. Во рту оказалось неприлично много слюны, и он гулко сглотнул. Его взгляды не остались незамеченными. — Хочешь?  
— А ты? — Мелькнула мысль, что Чарли следует незамедлительно отблагодарить, но его услуга ещё не была оказана.  
Чарли засмеялся, откидывая голову назад, открывая вид на длинную шею и острый подбородок. Обстановка стала мягче и легче.  
— Слушай, я думаю, вообще была так себе идея трахаться вместе. Вечер, однако, оказался потерян в этом плане, но я рад, что смог тебе помочь.  
— Что ты хочешь за свою помощь? — решил не оставлять открытые вопросы Кельвин, не за спасибо же Чарли будет работать с его проблемой, не с его хваткой.  
Тот посмотрел в ответ как-то странно, перестав даже улыбаться и смеяться.  
— Один раз мне поможешь с клиентами. Когда я тебя попрошу, хорошо? — хитро блеснул глазами Чарли, приобретая вид того самого цепкого бизнесмена.  
— Да.  
Кельвин кивнул, свято уверенный, что это не самая большая плата за возврат в излюбленное кино. Внутри сладко тянуло волнением и радостью от скорого возвращения в строй. 


	2. Работа мечты

В комнате невыносимо пахло иланг-илангом, и Кельвин утонул в этом сладковатом аромате, ещё толком не начав собеседование. Ещё с приезда на будущее место работы ему было неспокойно и нервозно, Кельвин едва не выскочил из такси на ходу, потому что успел передумать трижды, пока ехал знакомиться с Эндрю Фаллнером. Этого режиссера Кельвин знал заочно, тот славился брутальными съемками кино с демонстрацией глубокого фистинга. От перспективы оказаться с этим человеком в одной комнате Кельвина заметно мутило, и оставалось только надеяться, что ему не предложат пассивную роль. Чарли же пообещал, что всё будет нормально, заверял и успокоил в коротком разговоре по телефону. Так ни разу и не встретились больше тет-а-тет, ещё с аэропорта не виделись. Кельвин с надрывом согласился съездить и начать всё заново. Не с любимых съемок, а с чего придется. Не выбирать, не требовать баснословные суммы за контракт, просто плыть по течению и брать кость, которую кинут.  
Кельвин невольно вспомнил перелет, три шота самбуки и довольного Чарли. Будто он получил, что хотел, а не наоборот. Впрочем, когда «Embraer Legacy» нырнул носом к посадочной полосе, а после выпустил шасси и их ощутимо качнуло, Кельвин уже не сомневался: он попался на жирный крючок, с которого теперь вовек не соскочит.  
Эндрю затмевал собой окружающую обстановку. Долговязый, подтянутый и с огромной подушкой бороды, которая уже пестрела седыми прожилками. Он поправил модную кепи на короткостриженой голове, пригладил рубашку мятного цвета и поддернул брюки на бёдрах узловатыми тонкими пальцами, прежде чем сесть в кресло. Прямо напротив офигевшего от собственного невезения Кельвина.  
Режиссер мог вынудить акцентироваться на себе, заставлял не обращать внимания на широкую кровать, затянутую черной прорезиненной клеенкой, на голую девицу, нарисованную крупными мазками на ярко-желтом полотне, и на светлую отделку комнаты, которая была самым невинным в сравнении с предполагаемым занятием. Штатива с камерой общих планов ещё не было, да и операторы не толпились в коридорах, осветители не выставляли свет. Дом притих, тишина разбавлялась громким дыханием Кельвина, шуршанием ассистентки и пары помощников в соседней комнате. Собеседование происходило неуютно.  
— Покажи свои руки, — нарушил молчание Эндрю. Это вообще было первое, что он сказал, не считая угуканья в честь приветствия.  
Кельвин почувствовал, как кадык дергается от сглатываемого кома в горле, но не осознал этого нервного действия. Он протянул левую ладонь, тыльной стороной вверх к Фаллнеру, решительно сдерживая мелкое подрагивание пальцев.  
— Чарли поручился за тебя, — серьезно продолжил Эндрю, хватая пальцами ладонь. — Ты понимаешь, что пока я не буду уверен в тебе на сто процентов, ты не сможешь двигаться дальше?  
— Не лучшее у меня сейчас положение, — нервно хмыкнул Кельвин, пытаясь расслабить ладонь и стараться не думать, как тщательно изучают его руку.  
— Это точно, парень. Знаешь о слухах, которые о тебе ходят? — внимательный взгляд впился в Кельвина.  
— О болячках?  
— И не только. Ты у нас, брат, прям насильник. Мальчика через «не хочу» трахал, — поделился своими знаниями Эндрю, приподнимая уголок губ, спрятанный в пышной бороде.  
— Таких подробностей не знал.  
— Беда в том, что пресса не дремлет, и некоторые издания успели эту клевету, — а я искренне надеюсь, что это ложь, — напечатать.  
Эндрю отпустил ладонь Кельвина, напоследок сжав пальцы.  
— Что мне делать? — Ладонь пришлось зажать под мышкой, одергивая её ревностно и поспешно.  
— Это к адвокату, брат. Но от себя могу добавить только следующее: пройди обследование со свидетелями, сдай биоматериал, поговори с журналюгами и будь спокоен. Тот мальчик глупый, оно же может обернуться всё против него. Тут вопрос твоей репутации. С тобой не работают, потому что ты молчишь и не говоришь ничего в ответ, боятся, чтобы компании не вкатили иск сладкие порномальчики, которых ты будешь трахать без защиты. Сейчас это работает так: лучше с ним не связываться, даже если у него нет венерических заболеваний. Вокруг него скандал.  
— Я примерно так и понял. — Кельвин слушал внимательно, искал пути к отступлению.  
— Пока ты трясти своими яйцами в кадре не будешь. Главный твой инструмент — твои руки, — назидательно сказал Эндрю, и Кельвину вдруг захотелось блевать. Не то чтобы он не представлял, к чему всё идет, возможно, просто надеялся, что ему не нужно будет совать кулак в чей-то зад.  
— У меня сегодня кастинг? — Кельвин прокашлялся. — С кем?  
— Торопишься, брат. Ух, торопишься, — усмехнулся в бороду Эндрю. — Постриги ногти на завтра. Эм-м-м-м… Предположим, в десять утра начнем снимать. Натуральный свет — лучший помощник оператора.  
— Если оператор не отбрасывает тень, — вырвалось вдруг изо рта на нервной почве.  
— И то верно, — кивнул бодро Эндрю, не смутившись. — Договорились.  
— Кто это будет?  
— Алекса дам тебе, тот снимается уже лет пять, привык.  
Эндрю даже не задумался о кандидатуре, поправил запонки в манжетах и поднялся с мягкого кресла. Он окинул комнату внимательным взглядом, одёрнул брюки и свалил.  
— Пока, брат, — бросил он уже в дверном проёме. — Будь завтра зайчиком, авось скоро всё наладится.

***

Во Флориде буяло лето, несмотря на октябрь, солнце чувствительно припекало. В Майями вообще зимы как таковой почти не бывало, и Кельвин, сетуя на зверскую стоимость аренды квартиры в центре, на жаркий тонкий свитер, на предстоящую работу завтра с утра, добирался пешком от автобусной остановки, направляясь вглубь своего квартала, с торчащими, как иглы, высотками. Приходилось ютиться в тесной однокомнатной квартире, выбирая удобное расположение и центр города. Здесь не было ничего нового. Когда работа составляла огромный процент жизни, мало заботил вычурный огромный особняк на двадцать комнат. В Рутерглене от масштабов жилища Кельвин подустал, так и не привык ничего не делать и целыми днями отдыхать. Впрочем, сейчас обстоятельства били под дых.  
Эндрю Фаллнер оказался не сильно дерзким чуваком, произвел неплохое впечатление, но род его деятельность заставлял всё больше сомневаться в корректности согласия. Да и Чарли теперь подводить не хотелось, а от перспективы работать кулаком всю радость вымывало из истосковавшегося по работе тела. Кельвин честно старался найти положительные стороны и порадоваться, что он хотя бы не в Калифорнии, что не видит рожу Нейта, которая бы, несомненно, мелькала по тридцать раз на дню. Он всё ещё помнил «случайные» встречи в клубах и барах, аукцион и ночь в Чоучилле. От этого становилось тошно и муторно.  
Крис позвонил первым, как только прознал, что Кельвин вернулся в штаты. Гудел в трубку о шальной занятости и потере номера телефона, который Кельвин дал перед поездкой в Рутерглен. Ведь без обид же, все мы не идеальны. Он простил Криса, забросил пробную удочку на работу, но предсказуемо получил размытый отказ. Видимо, скандального танцора тоже не спешили к себе брать респектабельные клубы. Никто не хотел шумихи, все держались за свой авторитет, наработанный годами.  
Кельвин был уверен, что здесь больше играла весомость папаши Нейта в порно, чем самого балованного мальчишки. Продюсер, как-никак. Смог своим влиянием втиснуть Кельвину в свое время нужные контракты. Доказать, что он адекватный и здоровый, кроме Эндрю и Чарли, возможности ему пока не предоставили. Нужно было быть умнее, не вестись, не трахаться с Нейтом, не соглашаться на внезапный кастинг. Пусть бы Рей удавился, что с него сейчас взять. Испугался, поджал хвост и испарился.  
Чарли оказался проницательным, как почувствовал, что Кельвин договорился о съёмке на завтра и позвонил через пару часов после собеседования, когда Кельвин вовсю эксплуатировал недавно приобретенную беговую дорожку. Та тарахтела механизмами как проклятая, оповещая всех соседей, чем занят новый житель. В трубку получилось нетактично прокрякать, выдыхая воздух со свистом.  
— Как настрой? — спросил Чарли, развеселившись от приветствия.  
— Сомнительно всё это, но нужно начинать с чего-то, — выдохнул Кельвин в трубку, останавливая беготню. — Как-то не мой профиль.  
— А какой твой профиль? — спросил Чарли заискивающе. Он что, флиртовать надумал? Неожиданный поворот событий. Кельвин хмыкнул в динамик и вытер пот со лба приготовленным полотенцем.  
— Ты всё видел же, — Кельвину были странны такие разговорчики вне работы, не по дружбе, не по делу. — Какой мой профиль, можно посмотреть — фильмов предостаточно.  
— Хотел опять трахать рельефных мальчиков? — Даже по голосу Кельвин смог догадаться, что Чарли улыбался. Сидел, скорее всего, сейчас у себя дома, на побережье Майами и трындел ни о чём, пока ждал клиента. Или же своего рельефного мальчика на вечер.  
— Я мог позволить себе трахать, кого хочется, — не покривил душой Кельвин. Он прошлепал в ванную, на ходу стаскивая кроссовки, носки и шорты. Был уже ранний вечер, и следовало хорошо выспаться перед съемкой. Мышцы приятно ныли от нагрузки, а телефон прилип сенсором к потному уху, но Кельвина вдруг прорвало на болтовню: — Я мог выбрать партнёра, оговорить сумму контракта и отказаться от невыгодной роли.  
— Сейчас тебе придется довольствоваться…  
— …Тем, что дают, — закончил Кельвин за Чарли. — Раньше у меня было много работы, было тяжело, но я был при деле. И мне нравилось.  
— Нет в этом ничего такого, что бы начинать заново. Скоро всё наладится, — серьёзно заверил Чарли. — Расскажи ещё что-нибудь о своем прошлом. О себе прошлом.  
— С чего такой интерес? — Кельвин уставился на свое отражение в небольшом зеркале над раковиной, стараясь стереть с лица дурацкую улыбку. Внимание к своей персоне неожиданно льстило, но было как-то подозрительно получать внимание от Чарли, с которым вроде как всё решили.  
— Мне скучно, — ответил Чарли, слегка помедлив, будто обдумывал, стоит ли говорить правду. — Клиент опаздывает.  
О как, угадал с клиентом.  
— Ну, тогда ничем не могу помочь. Я иду в душ и спать.  
— Ты умеешь отшить, — хохотнул Чарли. — Перебьюсь тогда. Мимо меня как раз прошел внимательный и симпатичный официант, постараюсь его разговорить. Он перескажет мне все позиции в меню и в винной карте.  
С домом на побережье всё же вышла осечка, Кельвин не сдержал смешка, потёр большим пальцем бровь и выкрутил воду в душевой. Лейка фыркнула, плюнула приличной порцией воды, и напор выровнялся.  
— Пока, Чарли.  
— Слушай. Удачи тебе с твоим порно, — искренне и прямо. — Может, передумаешь вообще сниматься? Я тебя жду к себе до сих пор.  
— Угу. Я помню о своем обещании.  
— Я не о том. Ты знаешь, что, возможно, здесь будет лучше.  
— Пока, Чарли.  
— Пока, Кельвин, — досадливо выдохнул Чарли, но не спешил обрывать связь.  
Отражение смотрело на Кельвина слишком серьёзно и раздосадовано, вызов пришлось сбросить первым, отложив телефон на полку возле душевой кабинки. Много знает этот пижон. Каждому своё. Кому-то и хорошее порно — сказка. Кельвин не был намерен так просто сдаться и отступить. Ему до дрожи хотелось доказать этому ублюдочному Нейту, что он способен выбраться из сложившейся ситуации, достичь былых высот и даже больше — завоевать новые.  
Кельвин разделся зло и быстро, встал под упругие струи воды, повернув к лейке душа лицо. Волосы отросли ещё не настолько, чтобы забить нос и перекрыть кислород. Чтобы больше не дёргаться и не пытаться барахтаться. Мысли удивили больше, чем завтрашние необычные съемки, и Кельвин фыркнул, выплевывая воду.  
Всё получится. Он постарается.

***

Знакомая квартира в этот раз не произвела вчерашнего впечатления, голая девица с картины смотрелась по-родному, запах иланг-иланга придавал особенный шарм, а Энди не выглядел устрашающе.  
— Алекс, иди сюда, малыш, — подозвал Фаллнер тощего паренька сразу же, как увидел Кельвина в проёме злосчастной комнаты. — Твой партнёр на сегодня.  
Кельвин приветливо улыбнулся, кивая режиссеру, и сжал в пальцах узкую ладонь парнишки. Очень тощего. Во все глаза рассматривать Алекса было бы неприлично, но Кельвин не мог остановиться, всматривался в худое, анорексичное тело без намека на развитые мышцы, бледное и гладкое, с мелкими трусами на тонких бедрах. Вспомнился некстати комментарий Чарли о рельефных мальчиках, а сравнение, возникшее в голове, нуждалось в срочном удалении. Как глист, честное слово. Костлявый. Кельвин почувствовал себя неловко в который раз, когда Алекс тихо поздоровался и посмотрел на руку в своих тонких пальцах, царапнул коротким ногтем мозоль от штанги и облизал нижнюю губу. Кроме своего немужественного тела у него были чудные редкие усики над пухлым ртом и копна чернющих волос, стриженных под полубокс.  
— Нервничаешь? — спросил Алекс еле слышно, но Кельвин услышал, отнял руку и улыбнулся безмятежно и решительно. Насколько был способен.  
— Немного, но только из-за того, что раньше ещё никого не растягивал до предела.  
— До этого самого предела мне далеко, — усмехнулся Алекс и прошел вглубь комнаты, где уже сновал осветитель и два оператора. Кельвин на них даже взглядом едва задержался, кивнул в знак приветствия, когда Эндрю представил операторов как Рика и Дейва. Впервые за несколько лет Кельвин чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, чудилось, что он завалит съёмку и на этом его карьера схлопнется, как мыльный пузырь, так толком заново и не начавшись.  
Эндрю вскользь объяснил, что нужно делать, выложил на чёрную клеёнку три разноцветных дилдо разных размеров, указывая костлявым пальцем, в каком порядке их использовать. Алекс странно улыбался Кельвину, слушал режиссера и поглядывал на осветителя, который так и остался без имени для Кельвина.  
— По местам, ребята, — сказал Эндрю через пятнадцать минут после инструктажа и после того, как всё было настроено, а на Кельвине красовалась черная майка в облипку и такие же джинсы. Одежда для съемки оказалась брендовой, неожиданно порадовала качеством и покроем. На этом прекрасные стороны его положения заканчивались, Кельвин неожиданно для себя замялся возле кровати, не зная, куда пристроиться, оробел при виде тощего парня, — знатока своего дела, — и внимательного взгляда режиссера.  
Алекс ловко стянул свои мелкие трусишки и улегся на чёрную клеёнку, с готовностью задирая ноги и упираясь коленями в собственный подбородок. От режиссера прилетела внушительная бутылка смазки, а следом последовало распоряжение к началу съемки.  
Во рту пересохло, но Кельвин шагнул к Алексу, пытаясь совладать со своим внутренним тремором, бахнулся на колени, перед открытым парнишкой, умоляя себя не тормозить и не запороть всё на взлёте. Было не так страшно, сколько жутко непривычно. Маячащая розоватая расселина между бледных половинок; безволосый пах и ноги; пальцы, впивающиеся в кожу бедер до красных следов, поддерживающие тощие конечности — теперь сбивали, работали наоборот отторгающе, и не возбуждая интереса.  
Смазка оказалась густой и вязкой, не высыхала и держала форму плотной жижи, сколько бы Кельвин не пытался её растереть на пальцах. А ещё она тянулась, как разогретая солнцем жвачка, вытягивалась вслед за пальцами и липла к ладоням. Алекс нетерпеливо поерзал на месте, дожидаясь своих игрушек и Кельвина, а потом смирно откинулся на матрац и посмотрел тем насмешливым взглядом, который отметился ещё в начале знакомства. Чёрно-белая картинка стояла перед глазами, и Кельвину стал неуместен собственный загар в кадре.  
Кельвин хмыкнул, не сдержав ответной усмешки, потянул пальцы к уже растянутому при подготовке к съемкам отверстию и мазнул на пробу, ещё больше расслабляя мышцы. Под пальцами неприлично хлюпнуло и провалилось, сразу двумя до второй фаланги. Было непривычно мягко, анус не сжимался слишком туго вокруг костяшек, навевая непрошеные мысли о тонких карандашах и вместительных стаканах.  
Удостоверившись, что Алекс не против активных действий, а Рик рядом ловит крупный план, Кельвин добавил третий палец, скользя глубже, натягивая плоть на растопыренных фалангах. Алексу было мало, он не соврал о своем недостижимом пределе. Сколько же в него влезет?  
Кроме всего прочего, сбивало с толку полное отсутствие эрекции у партнёра, Кельвин не мог сообразить толком, не делает ли он больно Алексу. Вялый член, не слишком большой, лежал на животе парня расслабленно и даже не собирался вставать. Кельвин ловил взгляд Алекса, расфокусированный и поплывший, вроде ему по-настоящему хорошо от трёх пальцев в заднице, от глубины толчков и от натянутой плоти. Мимикой и готовностью он показывал, что ему отлично, но привычной реакции организма Кельвин не наблюдал. Он привык трахаться с отдачей, чтобы обоим было восхитительно, пусть и не всегда съемка заканчивалась оргазмом. Но тяжесть в ладони, на языке, между животами и трение о бархатистую кожу — то, за что Кельвину нравилась его работа. Эта деталь казалась инородной, веяло ноткой насилия, вроде не по своему желанию. Как одолжение.  
Первая игрушка оказалась до пошлого розовой и прозрачной, с глупыми блёстками внутри. Смазка покрыла густо и обильно все дилдо, и Кельвин ввинтил силиконовую хрень Алексу в зад на двух плавных толчках. Края ануса едва сомкнулись вокруг окончания, прикрываемые основанием пробки, припухшие и покрасневшие от вторжения. Никаких эмоций от Алекса, никаких распоряжений от Энди. Кельвину чудилось, что весь процесс он задерживает дыхание и, кроме хлюпающих звуков, ходящего поршнем дилдо в растраханном заду, стук его сердца в грудине слышен за пределами Флориды.  
Что происходило не так изначально, Кельвин сообразил уже после того, как продемонстрировал на камеру зияющую дырку, вытащив игрушку номер один. Алекс не смущался, подставлялся и раскрывал пальцами ягодицы, чтобы было всё прекрасно видно оператору, а после наигранной демонстрации, открутил колпачок на мелком пузырьке и вдохнул содержимое, скрывая свое лицо от камеры за острой коленкой.  
Попперсы. Ну конечно же. Алекс и выглядел обдолбанным, рассредоточенным. На такое Кельвин бы не подписался, зная, что придётся трахать бесчувственную куклу, полностью погруженную в свои ощущения. Захотелось проверить, правдивы ли слухи об этом лёгком наркотике, что после него эрекция медленная и не такая, как у нормального здорового мужчины. Кельвин пару раз слышал рассказы от именитых режиссеров, как те не хотели снимать актёров, которые сидят на алкилнитритах, потому что время съемки значительно растягивается, их члены более вялые, нет крепости и выдержки.  
Кельвин добавил в очередной раз смазки и скользнул в незакрывшееся до конца отверстие второй игрушкой, в этот раз демократично черной, больше на дюйм в диаметре, чем предыдущая. Алекс едва подкинул бедра, подстраиваясь под новый объем, и снова замер в одной позе, откидывая голову на кровать и надёжно удерживая ноги под коленями. Соблазн узнать, встанет ли у Алекса, оказался слишком велик, и Кельвин пригладил мягкий член, приподнял мошонку, лаская яйца, но был тут же остановлен тонкой рукой. Алекс качнул головой отрицательно, отнял настойчиво влажную от смазки ладонь от своего паха, сверкая темными глазищами в свете осветительных приборов.  
— Стоп! — подал голос Энди. Он сказал негромко, но Кельвин почему-то вздрогнул, прерывая гляделки с Алексом. — Перерыв пятнадцать минут.  
Кельвин не успел ничего больше сделать, отшатнулся от кровати, с которой поднялся Алекс. Даже не удосужился вынуть из себя дилдо, поправил основание рукой, поудобнее располагая его у себя внутри, и скатился с черной клеёнки, зашагав в сторону коридора. Что тот собирался делать в свой перерыв, Кельвин даже не спросил, не пытался даже догадываться. Присел на пол, опираясь спиной на матрац и посмотрел снизу вверх на подошедшего к нему Энди. С пальцев на пол тянулись прозрачные нити смазки, колени ныли от стояния на них, а в голове было до странного пусто.  
— Что-то ты бледный, брат, — сказал Энди, присаживаясь на корточки рядом.  
Кельвин мотнул головой, упираясь локтями на колени.  
— Хочешь что-то сказать? — не унимался Фаллнер.  
— Мне нечего сказать. — Кельвин рассматривал густую бороду, цепкие глаза и мягкий изгиб рта Энди. Он не глупый, всё же знает сам. В порно часто идут на некоторые махинации и уловки, делая бизнес. Как все в этом мире. Где замешаны деньги, всегда есть люди, которые страдают. Всегда есть последствия.  
— Ты пойми, он же согласен, брат. Ничего такого, в чем можно его обвинить. Специфика его работы…  
— Не продолжай. Я здесь на добровольных условиях, и он на добровольных. Отработаю, — хмыкнул Кельвин, пытаясь растянуть губы в улыбке. Судя по мимике Энди, вышло у него так себе. — Со мной не будет проблем.  
— Это я и хотел услышать. Пойди, выпей кофе или воды. Взбодрись, брат.  
Энди похлопал Кельвина по голому плечу и поднялся, отступил к оператору, что-то тихо ему объясняя. Кельвин послушался совета, поднялся медленно, но стремительно рванул по коридору в сторону ванной комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь. Скользкими пальцами закрыться получилось не сразу, сердце колотилось в горле как ненормальное, даже не пойми с чего, так продрало. Внутри поселилось досадливое предчувствие очередного фиаско, а руки начали бестолково подрагивать.  
Вода в кране соревновалась по силе напора с ниагарским водопадом, Кельвин плескал ладони в теплой воде, разбрызгивая её вокруг раковины, а потом умылся, смывая грим и пудру от блеска на камеру. Глаза в зеркале были слишком огромными на его лице, слипшиеся ресницы добавляли плаксивого вида, но немного полегчало. Кельвин мысленно досчитал до тридцати, и его вырвало в унитаз возле раковины.  
Так себе начало.

***

Кельвин впервые за долгое время напился. До звона в ушах, до головокружения и заплетающегося языка. С тех пор как он начал сниматься в порно, ему требовалась отличная физическая форма, которая с употреблением алкоголя не могла поддерживаться. Его максимум был в трёх стаканах виски раз в месяц, а большего и не хотелось. Время было забито работой и встречами, не до алкоголя было.  
Сегодня, в тесном пространстве квартиры, Кельвин прикладывался к горлу бутылки с чёрно-белой этикеткой, пытаясь вытеснить из головы яркую картинку случившихся съёмок. Но яркие дилдо, мелькающие в припухшем отверстии флегматичного Алекса, раскрытый анус после проникновения и собственная рука внутри парня, натягивающая на костяшках и предплечье нежную кожу — не желали исчезать. Кельвин видел вывернутую наизнанку кишку и боролся с тошнотой в который раз за съёмки. Алекс не выражал никакого беспокойства, принимал всё с готовностью и жадностью, нанизывался на трахающий его зад кулак и подталкивал руку глубже, направляя своей рукой. Он нюхал свой алкилнитрит, растягивал рот в подобии улыбки, и Кельвину становилось хуже с каждой минутой.  
Энди на прощание пожал ему ладонь, ту самую, которая недавно исследовала нутро Алекса, небрежно и совершенно не брезгливо. Сказал, что позвонит на следующей неделе и постарается подобрать другого партнёра. Алекс ушёл, не прощаясь, заметно было, что это их последнее сотрудничество.  
Как добрался домой — Кельвин не помнил. Отпечатком отложились в памяти поход в ближайший маркет за едой и бухлом, оттягивающая наличность в переднем кармане и потухший взгляд в зеркале ванной, когда Кельвин тщательно драил руки.  
Ему же нравилось. Раньше нравилось растягивать под себя тугие мышцы, смотреть, как плоть поддается под напором члена и анус не закрывается после его вторжения. Кельвин любил делать приятно партнеру, вылизывать припухшие края подготовленного для него отверстия, нырять пальцами в тугой жар, зная, что есть границы. Нравилось, когда ебёшь не куклу; нравилось, когда дырка оставалась дыркой, а не Большим каньоном.  
Первому Кельвин позвонил Крису, ещё только откупорив виски и сделав один щедрый глоток. Тот ответил после пяти гудков, поприветствовал сквозь шум клуба, и стало ясно, что сегодня тот не приедет. Они поговорили скупо и быстро, больше для приличия, чем искренне. Кельвин чувствовал неумолимо, как их дружба трещит по швам, как он становится нежелательной персоной в кругу Криса. Тот неумолимо прогибался и выбирал свой бизнес, жертвуя проблемным другом.  
Дальнейшее происходило в алкогольном угаре, и Кельвин не мог поклясться в том, что оно и правда происходило. Он прикладывался к бутылке часто, смотрел в плазму, на экране которой быстро мелькали картинки, ему казалось, что он плыл, покачиваемый мягкими волнами, срываясь на поворотах в бешеную гонку на невидимой карусели.  
Вокруг все рябило и качалось, подогретое опьянением. Кельвин не рисковал подняться с дивана, тупо пялился перед собой, доведя движения до скупого автоматизма. Раз — и бутылка у рта, глоток, вниз на колено стеклянным донышком. А в следующий момент он смеялся в трубку от чьей-то глупой шутки, отмечал про себя приятный тембр собеседника и в ответ молол чушь заплетающимся языком. Ещё через минуту ему стало тесно в своей квартире, но рисковать и шататься по городу не хотелось. Кельвин вышел на балкон, всматривался в ночную жизнь города с восьмого этажа, поглядывал на копошение людей внизу, на маленькие машины на дороге, ослепляющие его светом мелких фар. Мишура и гирлянды. Кельвин засмеялся, тихо и надсадно.  
— Как игрушечные… — болтал Кельвин в пустоту, приглаживал пятерней волосы назад, чтобы увидеть больше иллюминирующего пространства. Держался за кованые перила и опускал голову вниз, пытаясь приблизить картинку.  
Этой ночью ему снились рыжие волосы и холодные голубые глаза. Он целовал мягкие волны губами, гладил распахнутой ладонью жидкий шелк и обнимал пышущую мощь, сдерживал руками крепкие мышцы, контролировал силу объятия, плавно придвигаясь к желанным, но смеющимся губам. Ещё миг, и рыжий уйдет, посмеётся и исчезнет, и Кельвин не отпускал сон, нежился в нем, упивался иллюзией. С языка рвалось знакомое из прошлой жизни: «Чарли, Чарли!». А через пару минут блаженства он проснулся в своей кровати, болезненно морщась от головной боли.  
— Вставай, пьяница! — раздалось бодрым голосом из мелкой кухни, а следом вернулись запахи и яркий, ослепительный свет. В комнату зашёл Чарли из сна, с копной рыжих распущенных волос, переливающихся медью на солнце, с двумя кружками ароматного кофе и в примятой белой рубашке, выпростанной поверх дорогущих джинсов.  
— Только не говори… Что вчера было? — мучительно застонал Кельвин, пытаясь победить головокружение и тошноту. Он зажмурился, позволяя плясать желтым зайчиком на изнанке век, перевернулся ломко на бок, пытаясь спрятаться от радостного Чарли и от солнца.  
— О, так ты ещё и не помнишь! — почему-то обрадовался Чарли, усаживаясь рядом на кровать и качая Кельвина на мягком матраце. Тошнота усилилась, и Кельвин промычал невразумительно в ответ. Явно же всё. — Я тебе позвонил, а ты начал мне говорить странные вещи. Жаловался, если подытожить, а потом сказал, что пойдешь на балкон, потому что всё задолбало, и я стреманулся. Решил приехать, чтобы ты не суициднулся ненароком.  
— Балкон помню, тебя смутно помню. Думал, ты мне снишься, — признался Кельвин, пытаясь сесть на кровати и приоткрывая глаза. Голова загудела, и он чуть не обжег пальцы кофе, пытаясь перехватить чашку у Чарли. — Так что там дальше?  
Чарли насмехался, точно. На его губах блуждала улыбка, и глаза искрились весельем. Твою мать. Лучше бы свалился к чертям с балкона.  
— А потом ты лез целоваться и обниматься, после того, как впустил меня в квартиру. Точно не помнишь? Волосы мне кусал, — хихикнул Чарли, шумно отпивая кофе.  
— Не помню, — буркнул зло Кельвин и спрятал взгляд в своей кружке. Кофе тот варил приличный.  
— Ну и забей. Я не в обиде, ты ничего не помнишь, значит — ничего не было.  
— А что-то было? — нахмурился Кельвин. Ну, уж первый секс с Чарли хотелось запомнить.  
— Ты вырубился, когда натискался вдоволь, облапал мне зад и захрапел на моем плече, — заржал Чарли. — Какой ты был покладистый, золото просто. Не колючий, как обычно. Как сейчас.  
— Сгинь.  
— Уже! До встречи, мой любвеобильный друг! — хохотал Чарли, спрыгивая с кровати и уворачиваясь от рук Кельвина, пытавшегося его хоть треснуть напоследок. — Учти, я жду тебя послезавтра. Мне нужна помощь с клиентом.  
— Так быстро?  
— Конечно, ты же снял порнушку века?  
— Не напоминай.  
— Вот о чем ты мне и рассказывал, в красках! — Чарли пригрозил Кельвину пальцем, отставил пустую кружку на тумбочку возле кровати и пригладил волосы, собирая их в пучок на затылке. — Я позвоню. Надеюсь на твою помощь.  
— Угу.  
Кельвина магнитом тянула подушка, голова была как чугунная, и он, отставив кружку вслед за первой чашкой, свернулся на боку. Как ушёл Чарли, Кельвин пропустил, уснул незаметно для себя, напоследок пообещав себе больше так не напиваться. Ничего с утра не помнить было тем ещё удовольствием. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Попперс — сленговое название группы химических веществ — алкилнитритов (в случае их вдыхания), часто используются как клубный наркотик. Вдох нитритов расслабляет гладкие мышцы по всему телу, в результате снижается давление, сосуды заполняются большим количеством крови, облегчая и ускоряя работу сердца. С мгновенным усилением кровотока (у здорового человека) усиливаются и тактильные ощущения, появляется легкое головокружение, эйфория и другие изменения, которые часто воспринимают как увеличение сексуального возбуждения и желания. В то же самое время, расслабление сфинктера заднего прохода и влагалища может сделать проникновение легче. Часто сообщается, что попперсы могут усилить и продлить оргазм, но из-за механизма действия попперсы могут также вызвать потерю зрения, химические ожоги или сердечный приступ. (Википедия)


	3. 3. Уговор дороже денег

— Чарли-и-и-и! — заорала девушка на пороге ресторана, заставляя посетителей неловко замолчать. Звякнул стакан о стакан, невидимые ножки стула вжикнули по паркету, а каблуки застучали по полу, выбирая траекторию движения своей хозяйки. Через секунду небольшой зал отмер, утолив своё любопытство, разговоры возобновились, а Кельвин попытался провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы экстравагантная клиентка Чарли его совсем не заметила.  
— Аделаида! — радостно известил Чарли и поцеловал протянутую маленькую руку. Кельвин сжался на своем стуле в мелкий комок, но, — после внимательного и осуждающего взгляда Чарли, — заставил себя подняться и повторить жест приветствия, подсмотренный у рыжего.  
День дурацкий, зелёные волосы девушки дурацкие, и имя её такое же. Кельвин сам от себя не ожидал подобного, криво улыбнулся и уселся за стол обратно, удостоверившись, что Аделаида присела первой. Чарли старался, отодвинул кремовый мягкий стул, подлил воды в бокал и сверкал, как новая монета. В предчувствии большого куша, несомненно. О, как он работал, уже со старта хотелось выложить всё, что есть в карманах, а может, это просто у Кельвина от недотраха мозги так вставали. Вот чёрт. Воспоминания о пьяной ночи постепенно возвращались, обрывками, кусочками, и Кельвин теперь знал, как ощущается Чарли рядом. Пусть только намёком.  
— Чарли, представь нас друг другу, — затребовала Аделаида, с интересом рассматривая Кельвина и кокетливо стреляя глазками.  
— Помнишь, ты хотела познакомиться с…  
— О, божечки! Это он? Это ты?  
Девица вспыхнула как спичка, выпучивая свои глазища, обрамленные накладными ресницами, заерзала на стуле и отмахнулась от подошедшего официанта:  
— Позже, зайчик, давай через двадцать минут. Кельвин.  
Собственное имя прозвучало как выстрел, изнутри прокатился волной холодок, и Кельвин кивнул, зажато и неловко.  
— Ты немного изменился, я даже не узнала тебя сначала. Да и немудрено, темно, как в заднице тролля. Прическа новая? Да? Я же помню твои кудряшки…  
Аделаида затрещала, не прекращая, перечисляла фильмы, которые видела с его участием, и Кельвин отчего-то смущался, горел ушами, пил из стакана воду мелкими глотками, пытаясь не обращать внимания на насмешливый взгляд Чарли, жегший правый висок. Он знал, куда и зачем позвал Кельвина, подготовил неожиданную встречу.  
Впрочем, Кельвин почувствовал неладное, когда Чарли завалился к нему с утра следующего дня после спонтанной одиночной попойки, жонглируя в руках плечиками с новехоньким костюмом, рубашкой и картонным пакетом с обувью. Как девицу принарядил, оглаживал воротник пальцами, смотрел пристально и внимательно, чтобы не было изъянов, завязал галстук, и впору бы проходить собеседование на пост генерального директора огромного траста. Старался приукрасить подарочек для Аделаиды, сучёнок.  
Сейчас Кельвин натягивал ткань пиджака на мышцах спины, потянувшись за кувшином с водой, переступал дорогущими лоферами под столом и улыбался так, что сводило скулы и ныла челюсть. Чувствовал себя, как на первом кастинге, где ему важно было понравиться режиссеру, иначе пришлось бы идти на улицу, ночевать в коробке из-под телика. Слова ему сказать не дали, и Кельвин рассмотрел на клиентке Чарли каждую бусину модной кофточки, золотые серьги и браслеты, длиннющие ногти матово-лазурного цвета и зелёные волосы, скрывающиеся в недрах спинки стула, пока она трещала и заливалась своим восторгом.  
— А Чарли мне дом в Майами предлагает, всё манит переездом. Я же девушка занятая, не могу долго на одном месте. Завтра улетаю в Бангкок, через неделю нужно быть в Онтарио, а в декабре махну в Париж. Город так себе, но статус важнее. Потом целый год важная и нужная.  
— Ади, может, всё же посмотришь виллу? — подал голос Чарли, мягко и вкрадчиво, между прочим вклиниваясь в поток речи. — Под сегодняшнее знакомство. Пройдемся, прогуляемся. Будет где остаться в короткое посещение Калифорнии.  
— Чарли — ещё та лисичка, — хохотнула Аделаида, пригрозив ему наманикюренным пальчиком. — Кельвин мне очень нравится. Я ваша фанатка, люблю такие фильмы, сил нет.  
— Немногие девушки в таком могут признаться, — ответил Кельвин, пытаясь не покупаться на открытую и неразбавленную лесть. — Обычно или не смотрят, или отрицают.  
— О, ну уж нет! Я люблю гейское порно, — захохотала Аделаида, не смутившись вернувшегося официанта. — А ты, зайчик, не гомосексуалист часом?  
Официант покраснел и закашлялся, смешно выпучивая глаза. Чарли сдержал смешок, адресуя взгляд накрахмаленной салфетке на столе. Кельвин офигел от такой дерзости Аделаиды.  
— Нет, мэм. Простите. Вы готовы сделать заказ? — прохрипел официант, пытаясь спасти положение и не утратить остатки профессионализма.  
— Это ты молодец. Хотя… Не бери в голову, зайчик. Принеси мне десертик. — Острый ноготь ткнул в позиции меню, и официант старательно отметил заказ в своём планшете. — И это, и вино. Ага. Так, а вам что, мальчики?  
— Мы уже заказали, — заверил Аделаиду Чарли, толкая коленом Кельвина под столом. Взбодрить пытался, не иначе. Помогло слабо, предчувствие всё вторило, что простой болтовней Аделаида не обойдется. Загоняет их, чтобы посмотреть дома, обнаглеет и может выкинуть что-то странное.  
— Чарли, — заискивающе позвала Аделаида, когда официант поспешно удалился.  
— Слушаю, Ади.  
— Неспроста ты мальчика привел.  
Кельвин проглотил «мальчика», внутренне напрягаясь и чувствуя подвох. Они договаривались об этом, точно договаривались.  
— Я помню наши разговоры и твои обещания.  
— Лис, во всей красе. — Аделаида небрежно отбросила порядку волос от лица, взмахнула ресницами, поглядывая на Кельвина, но держала внимание Чарли. — Я знаю, что я тебе за условие ставила.  
— В чем проблема?  
— Нет проблем, Чарли. Нет проблем. Ты очень буквально воспринимаешь разговоры.  
— Я внимателен к деталям.  
— Не поспоришь.  
Общие фразы не давали Кельвину возможности оценить полную картину происходящего, Аделаида переглядывалась с Чарли, задумчиво хмурила брови, но вернувшийся официант с десертом и вином её немного отвлек от темы, и дальнейший ужин они провели, болтая о погоде в Майами, роскоши и ценах на жилье.  
Кельвин ускользнул от спорящей о современном искусстве парочки через час после знакомства, поспешил в сторону уборной, пытаясь сообразить, что может приготовить ему ещё этот вечер. Нужно встряхнуться и отгородиться от противного чувства, что от него всем что-то нужно.  
Чарли не собирался оставлять его наедине, вошёл в роскошную туалетную комнату через пять минут после побега, стукнул увесистой дверью умышленно, заставляя Кельвина вздрогнуть, смывающего с рук пену в третий раз. Чарли мягко подошёл со спины, встретившись взглядом в огромном зеркале: высокий, со спрятанными в хвост волосами, с цепким взглядом и горячим дыханием, оседающим на полоске кожи между воротником отглаженной рубашки и волосами.  
— Я ездил в Глазго специально за тобой, — неожиданно признался Чарли в затылок Кельвину.  
— Из-за неё?  
— Ага. Люблю выгодные сделки, что поделать.  
— Кто меня сдал?  
— Рей. Он за небольшие деньги ещё и отказался от тебя. Но он и так подумывал об этом, ввиду случившегося скандала. Я лишь укрепил его веру в то, что ты ему больше ни к чему.  
— Чарли, ты ублюдок.  
Не сказать бы, что Кельвин не ждал такого поворота. Новости воспринялись спокойно, в морду дать не хотелось. Здравствуй, апатия.  
— Я знаю. Но, справедливости ради, прошу заметить, я предложил тебе работу взамен. — В зеркале сверкнули голубые глаза, Кельвин всматривался в отражение, стараясь понять мотивы Чарли. А может, мотивов других и не было, кроме очевидной жажды денег.  
— Почему ты сейчас признался?  
— Не люблю тайн, не хочу тебя больше обманывать.  
— Вот как?  
— Аделаида может попросить что-то сегодня. Она очень хотела с тобой познакомиться, не думаю, что она упустит шанс урвать побольше.  
— Оно того стоит?  
— О, поверь мне, Кельвин, оно того несомненно стоит. Она — золотая жила, а ещё больше дохода принесет её муж, выполняющий любую прихоть своей дамы. Я заплачу тебе, это не бесплатная прогулка. Хочу загладить свою вину.  
Кельвин развернулся к Чарли лицом, надоело играть в гляделки через зеркало, до муторного гадко было на душе от такой работы, но Чарли же не скрывал своих мотивов изначально. Рей — подлец, он бы своего не упустил, а остальное неважно. Уже неважно.  
Чарли оказался неприлично близко, можно было разобрать каждую мелкую веснушку на щеках и носу, радужку глаз и хитрый прищур. Кельвин скользнул взглядом по приоткрытым губам, вдыхая свежий аромат его одеколона.  
— Я не удивлюсь, если ты ещё что-то задумал или где-то меня ещё подставляешь, — пробормотал Кельвин, разглядывая рот Чарли. Кончик языка мелькнул в уголке губ, мимолетно, дразня воображение, и стоило больших усилий удержаться на месте, отмеряя мысленно вдохи и выдохи. Неожиданно захотелось поцеловать Чарли, стиснуть в крепком объятии или затащить в ближайшую кабинку и отсосать ему. Глупые игры и хождение вокруг да около только подогревали, намекали на продолжение, но так ничего и не случалось. Кельвин путался в своих ощущениях, не мог толком определиться, что ему нужно от Чарли: трахнуться с ним, оттолкнуть его от себя подальше или продолжить игру в заигрывание.  
— Всё может быть, — ответил Чарли, растягивая губы в улыбке, и Кельвин оттолкнул его, рывком просунув ладони между ними, разорвал неуместную связь, накаленный воздух между телами и странные намеки.  
— В который раз мне приходится обещать кому-то, что я закончу дело и мы разойдемся мирно. Раз пообещал — сдержу слово, но больше не надейся на моё участие в твоём вертепе. — Кельвин одернул рукава рубашки и ускользнул из туалета, игнорируя дальнейшие разговоры. Ну уж нет. Чарли явно не тот человек, с которым нужно затевать отношения. С Рутерглена зудело отсроченное возбуждение, жажда действия и яркого оргазма. Нужно решить эту проблему, и уж точно не с Чарли.  
Аделаида скучала без собеседников за столом, листала что-то в своем смартфоне, откинувшись на спинку стула. Кельвин в очередной раз удивился столь яркому образу, хотя не был против разносторонних проявлений. Эта девушка смахивала на подростка больше, чем некоторые бывшие одноклассницы Кельвина в свое время.  
Вежливо улыбнувшись, Кельвин присел на свое место, пытаясь угадать, что может Аделаида от него хотеть. На лихого соблазнителя он мало тянул. Женщин уж точно ему не хотелось соблазнять, увлекать, а в особенности трахать. Если девчонка не дура — должна это понять.  
— Кельвин, всегда тебя хотела спросить о твоей работе, — нарушила молчание Аделаида, откладывая смартфон в маленькую бирюзовую сумочку. Так и передознуться можно обилием зелено-голубых оттенков.  
— Что ты хотела узнать?  
— Да мне вообще интересно, как происходит процесс. Ты же не наедине со своим партнёром по съемкам? — она нагнулась над столом, приближая свое лицо ближе к Кельвину, так что тот смог рассмотреть аккуратный макияж, безупречную кожу и мелкую блёстку, прилипшую к носу Аделаиды. — Тебя не смущает, что на тебя смотрит столько людей?  
— Нет, это в некоторой степени подогревает интерес, заводит, — пожал плечами Кельвин. Ему, если честно, нравилось внимание, нравилось, что он в комнате не один на один с другим парнем. Возможно, одним из его фетишей можно было считать вуайеризм, что нисколько его не напрягало.  
— Я не смогла бы так, — призналась Аделаида, и её щеки слегка порозовели. — А ты был с женщиной?  
— Был, мне не понравилось. Ты же не собираешься меня убеждать, что сможешь показать, как может быть хорошо с девушкой? — наигранно испугавшись, поинтересовался Кельвин.  
— О, нет! Кельвин, я рада с тобой познакомиться, но не собираюсь с тобой трахаться, — мягко засмеялась Аделаида, и от сердца отлегло. Больше всего Кельвин переживал, что опять придется идти против воли и делать что-то неприятное. — Но кое о чём попросить я тебя хочу.  
— И это?..  
— Чарли! Где тебя носит? Хочу смотреть дома, кататься от особняка к особняку, разрываясь между выбором!  
— Ади, прости. Сейчас же исправим эту оплошность. Считай, мы уже в пути. — Чарли сжал пальцами спинку своего стула, лучезарно улыбаясь, жестом подзывая официанта, чтобы получить счёт. На Кельвина он в этот раз так и не посмотрел.  
***

Виски, разбавленный водой из подтаявшего льда, не мог дать хмеля беспокойной голове, но Кельвина внезапно вело и пьянило, он сидел рядом с Чарли на заднем сидении «Теслы», окутанный его ароматом и жаром его тела. Глупое, глупое тело, дурной Чарли, на которого вставало. Его хотелось. До дрожи в коленках, до лёгкого покалывания на кончиках пальцев, фантомными ощущениями гладкой горячей кожи. Кельвин отвлекался, пытаясь разобрать шум мотора, и ничего не слышал, словно ватой забили уши. Даже колеса шуршали едва-едва, перебирали покрышками асфальт, как гладили. Аделаида вела машину ровно и уверенно, поглядывала на них в зеркало заднего вида, мягко улыбаясь. Кельвин отворачивался к боковому окну, порывался укусить себя за указательный палец, чтобы сгрызть некстати появившийся заусенец, и останавливал себя, игнорируя глупую нервную привычку.  
Они подъехали к первому особняку молча, слушая терпеливые пояснения навигатора, в который Чарли вбил адрес.  
Дом оказался одноэтажным, но очень большим. Огромные комнаты с окнами в пол, скромная воздушная обстановка нежилых помещений и песок с пляжа на полу из шлифованного дерева. К концу осмотра Кельвину показалось, что он прошел по кругу огромный стадион, как минимум дважды. Чарли распинался перед Аделаидой, приглашал её из комнаты в комнату, подталкивая Кельвина в поле видимости девушки, сбивая её фанатской мечтой. Было видно, как Аделаида смотрит больше на Кельвина, когда Чарли расхваливал очередное достоинство дома, как ловит его выражение лица и хочет узнать, нравится в первую очередь ему самому такой дом. Она прочла его безошибочно, угадав все эмоции.  
— Хуйня! — оборвала Аделаида резко сахарные речи Чарли, когда они вернулись в комнату, с которой начали, осмотрев весь дом. Кельвин спрятал ухмылку, стараясь не слишком явно нагибаться к лоферам. — Ты видел эту махину, Чарли? А ты видел меня? Я тут как маленький гномик с маленькими ножками. До ванной три дня буду топать. Хуйня!  
— Прости, Ади, если задел тебя. Но мне казалось, ты любишь пространство. — Чарли не выглядел виноватым. Всё шло по плану, это точно, стоило лишь поймать его лисий взгляд. — Едем дальше?  
— Конечно, Чарли, дальше, — подтвердила Аделаида. — Надеюсь, что следующее «пространство» в твоём понимании не будет таким же невъебенным сараем, как этот.  
Аделаида развернулась на каблуках и зашагала на выход. Кельвин посмотрел на Чарли, пытаясь понять, что тот задумал. Преуспеть в таком деле не получилось, Чарли умышленно проигнорировал Кельвина и вышел вслед за Аделаидой, едва взглянув на него. О, как предсказуемо. Обиделся, что ли?  
Следующий дом обрадовал будущую хозяйку больше. Аделаида засматривалась на пейзаж вокруг дома, удачно разбавленный фруктовыми деревьями в саду, кустами азалии и вычурными каменными дорожками с низкими заборчиками. Видно было, что Аделаиде понравился уютный маленький дворик с газонной травой, словно искусственной, изумрудно-зелёной, как и её волосы, и маленькой деревянной беседкой, обвитой декоративным виноградом. В комнатах она прохаживалась подольше, задерживаясь на мелочах.  
— Хочу видео. Эксклюзивное, только для меня, — сказала Аделаида, трогая маленькими пальчиками выкрашенную в абрикосовый цвет стену в кухне. Кельвин стоял к ней ближе Чарли, прослеживал взглядом путь пальца с длинным ногтем. — Хочу видео от тебя, Кельвин. Ты же неспроста тут? У вас же с Чарли уговор.  
Упомянутый торговец недвижимостью сделал вид, что разговор не о нем, смотрел в свой смартфон с невозмутимым видом. Выжидал первого шага от Кельвина, его решения.  
— Ты… — Кельвин внезапно не нашелся, что спросить. Как спросить о том, что именно она хочет. Не хватало конкретики. Можно было посоветовать Аделаиде готовое видео, случайно зависшее у Кельвина с прошлых съемок. Там он дурачился, подставлялся Энтони Клейну — великолепному и чувственному парню, с которым могло что-то срастись. Пока оба были молоды и ветрены. Но видео забраковали в парочке студий, и оно осело мертвым грузом в домашнем архиве.  
— Задумался, — вынесла вердикт Аделаида и развернулась лицом к лицу. — Сделаем новое видео. Я тебе расскажу, как хочу.  
— С кем? — каркнул Кельвин, готов уже отступать и клясть Чарли с его дурацкой работой. Сутенёр, как он есть.  
— Сам, конечно. Только ты один. Подрочишь.  
— О.  
— У тебя красивый член, — улыбнулась Аделаида. — Хочу его в свою коллекцию порно.  
— Да?  
— Да. Пойдем? И я покупаю этот дом, — последнее было адресовано Чарли, и тот просиял, оторвав взгляд от телефона.  
— Я знал, что смогу подобрать тебе домик!  
***

Спальня оказалась в этом доме светлой и просторной, пока не обремененной лишней мебелью. Посреди гладких, свежевыкрашенных стен и чистого пола стоял каркас кровати с новым матрацем, упакованным в заводскую пленку. Кельвин посмотрел на большое окно без штор и на приготовленную камеру, стоящую чуть в углу. Сам туда её и взгромоздил, вытянув из багажника авто и установив на треногу. Чарли договорился с Аделаидой обо всём заранее, намекнул или подтолкнул. Теперь в этом сомневаться не приходилось.  
— Ты же не смущаешься нас? — спросила Аделаида больше для приличия, застучала каблуками по ламинату в сторону скудного оборудования. Лампа стояла гигантским прожектором на тонких ножках, возвышаясь над камерой.  
— Мне раздеться полностью? — уточнил Кельвин, замечая, что Чарли тоже вошёл в комнату, остановился возле двери, подпирая косяк плечом. Отлично, любит подглядывать.  
— Конечно! Хочу, чтобы у меня был полноценный кадр, — заулыбалась хитро Аделаида. — Я не оператор, но, думаю, немного сбоку, если будет писать камера, мне понравится картинка.  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Кельвин, не пытаясь особо помочь. Не его это дело.  
— Хорошо. Я так хочу. — Аделаида кивнула больше самой себе, утверждая расстановку позиций, и стала ждать, пока Кельвин выпутается из одежды.  
Костюм надоел до чёртиков за короткий ужин и немногочисленные поездки по городу, Кельвин с удовольствием расправился с пиджаком и галстуком, выдернул из брюк ремень и опустил штаны сразу с трусами вниз, выпутавшись стопами из обуви и кома одежды, остался в одной рубашке. Только собрался снять и её, пересчитав пальцами пуговицы, как Аделаида его остановила.  
— Так пусть. Тебе очень идёт, — её голос слегка дрогнул, но она справилась с ролью режиссера, жестом указала на кровать, приглашая располагаться.  
Член не стоял, пластиковое импровизированное покрывало прилипло к заднице, а в комнате оказалось прохладно. Кельвин поежился, упав спиной на кровать, ложась вполоборота к камере и отставляя ногу в сторону. Было странно, неуютно и совершенно дико, несмотря на то, что ситуация мало отличалась от стандартных трудовых дней. Народу сейчас было меньше, да и женщина в роли режиссера в их деле была редкостью. Продюсер — да, ассистент, костюмер или гример, но не ведущий по съемке.  
Чарли переступил с ноги на ногу, неумышленно привлекая внимание к себе, и Кельвин зацепился за него взглядом, ухнул в его безумный вид. Тот не скрывал, что рассматривает Кельвина, жадно скользит потемневшим взглядом по обнаженным бёдрам и груди в распахнутой рубашке, ниже, к тщательно выбритой расселине, нахально выставленной на обозрение камеры. Хочет. Боже, он же его хочет.  
Возбуждение нахлынуло лавиной, ударило по рецепторам, горячей волной дало в член, и тот набух, налился кровью стремительно, Кельвин едва сдавил кулак вокруг пульсирующей плоти. Аделаида ахнула на заднем плане, завозилась возле камеры, настраивая фокус и резкость.  
Чарли сглотнул, оттянул пальцем воротник выглаженной рубашки, и Кельвин не сдерживался больше, плавно опустил кулак до яиц, а потом вверх, сжимая пальцы кольцом вокруг головки. Теперь правильно, показушно и нагло. Смотри, смотри, смотри, но не трогай, рыжий подлец. Кельвин распластался на кровати, удерживая тело на согнутой в локте руке, пытался уследить взглядом за Чарли, видел однозначный бугор на его тесных брюках, и удовольствие захлестывало, накладывалось на отсроченное возбуждение прошедших дней, перед глазами всё плыло, распадалось на пятна и пиксели.  
Телефон пискнул слабо, а следом Аделаида зашипела в трубку, отскакивая от камеры, махнула, чтобы Кельвин продолжал, а сама вышла из комнаты, раздраженно переговариваясь с кем-то. Чарли не двинулся с места, застыл каменным изваянием, внимательно следил за Кельвином. Яйца поджались от ощущения обжигающего взгляда на коже, пришлось притормозить, взять более медленный темп, хоть и подкатывало стремительно и безнадежно. Нужно сделать шоу, Аделаида купит дом, а Чарли отвяжется. О боже, немного, нужно немного отключиться от всего этого.  
Кельвин запрокинул голову назад, зажмурившись, не в силах больше сопротивляться своему телу, уступая его жажде, двинул рукой быстрее, ещё, ещё… Он, кажется, отключился, потому что через три удара сердца его руку накрыли уверенные, чуть влажные от волнения пальцы, и член окунулся во влажный мягкий жар чужого рта. Бёдра дёрнулись сами по себе, Кельвин неумышленно вошёл глубже, проскользнул в сжавшееся спазмом горло, распахивая глаза и возвращаясь в исходную позицию.  
Чарли зыркнул на него снизу вверх, растягивая губы на члене. Кельвин ухватился за его волосы, оттягивая голову назад и напрягая пресс, пытаясь удержаться и не упасть на спину полностью. Он так и кончил, спонтанно дико и много, выплескиваясь длинной струей в пищевод, путаясь пальцами в волосах и направляя свой член в подставленный рот у основания. Он чувствовал, как Чарли глотал и глотал, продлевая вибрацией стона удовольствие, а потом выпустил из губ блестящий от слюны член и вытер уголок губ тыльной стороной ладони. Кельвин попался, вот теперь ловушка захлопнулась, а крючок крепко застрял в плоти.  
— Мальчики! Какой эксклюзив! — взвизгнула Аделаида, застав чудесную картинку сцепившихся парней. — Через пару часов жди на счету деньги за особняк, Чарли.


	4. Oomph

Кельвин был свято уверен, что его отпустит, перестанет трясти от Чарли и его невъебенно прекрасных рыжих волос, как только они трахнутся. Может, отсоса было мало или Кельвин оказался жадным до ебли говнюком, но теперь стало только хуже. Он слабо помнил, как одевался, как пил горький кофе из картонного стаканчика с надписью «Старбакс» и потом выходил прочь из импровизированной студии. Чарли прятал свой взгляд, выглядел дерганным и взведенным, его эрекция так и не опала до конца. Кельвин четко видел проступающие контуры налитого члена, обтянутые тканью брюк, и ему хотелось вернуть услугу, двинуться дальше, получить больше.   
Но тогда обстановка не способствовала перепиху, Аделаида дождалась, пока деньги уйдут с её счёта и удачно лягут на счёт Чарли, а после — отвезла всех по домам, запечатлев на щеке Кельвина невинный девичий поцелуй.  
Созвониться на следующий день не получилось, Чарли активно игнорировал звонки, и Кельвин слышал чаще гудки отмены, чем успевал понадеяться на разговор. Впрочем, можно было подумать, что их сотрудничество удачно окончено, обещанная сумма за видео для Аделаиды пришла на счёт тем же вечером без возможности возврата — реквизиты отправителя оказались стёрты из выписки о поступлении средств. А через три дня после жаркого минета без надежды на повторение Кельвин офигел окончательно и бесповоротно, нифига уже не понимая ни в своей жизни, ни в мотивах Чарли.  
Раннее утро совершенно не способствовало мыслительному процессу, а трель звонка телефона спросонья дезориентировала, наваливалась внезапно и резко, проникая в дымку ночного дурмана чужеродным элементом.  
— Алло, — получилось каркающе и сипло, Кельвин даже глаза не открыл, принял вызов на ощупь.  
— Кельвин? — осведомился приятный женский голос.  
— Допустим.  
— Меня зовут Миранда Бейл. Я представитель студии «Кукс Бойс». Вы можете подъехать на собеседование?  
Кельвин рывком сел на кровати, распахивая глаза, тут же жмурясь от яркого утреннего света. Он попытался собрать мысли в кучу, сбросить остатки сна и постараться понять, что это реальность, а студия хочет с ним сотрудничать. С хуя ли? Нейт дал заднюю?  
— Вы меня ни с кем не путаете? — удивился Кельвин.  
— Нет-нет. Я тороплюсь вас перехватить, пришлю вам на «WhatsApp» сообщение с причиной вашей популярности и адрес офиса. Очень жду. Можно сегодня или завтра, как вам будет удобно.  
— Я могу перезвонить через час?  
— О, да. Конечно. На этот номер.  
Кельвин торопливо отключился, потёр кулаком правый глаз и вскочил с кровати, торопясь в туалет и умыться. Через пять минут телефон пискнул новым входящим сообщением от Миранды. Челюсть на месте удалось удержать с трудом, Кельвин бегло прочитал строчки на скриншоте из твиттера, увенчанные сочной фотографией его и Чарли во время того самого крышесносного и неожиданного минета.  
Кельвин щедро плеснул себе холодной водой в лицо, стараясь переварить информацию и осознать в полной мере, что происходит.  
Твитт принадлежал Аделаиде, подписанный весьма провокационно и завлекательно: «Порнозвезда опять в строю! Здоров, свеж и всё так же привлекателен!»  
Далее следовало краткое описание с заполучением Аделаидой эксклюзивного видео с Кельвином, которое снято в особняке Дженнифер Энистон. Чарли или Аделаида вернули его в строй ценой вранья или это и правда был дом для Энистон? Она сама вообще в курсе?  
Кельвин едва попал в цифры на сенсоре, набрал Чарли и опять вслушался в длинные гудки ожидания. На этот раз ему повезло, на седьмой гудок вызов приняли, а в трубке повисло молчание, перебиваемое шумным дыханием.  
— Чарли, сука! А ну перестань меня игнорировать! — Кельвин не сдерживался, внутри клокотала буря радости и непонимания, восторга и офигения.  
— Я не игнорирую, работал, — спокойно и размеренно, как раньше. В Рутерглене.  
— Трое суток? — крякнул Кельвин от изумления.  
Громкий вздох в трубку.  
— Ты, наверное, уже знаешь об Аделаиде. — Голос Чарли даже не дрогнул, просто вежливая интонация и деликатность.  
— Сейчас узнал.  
— Позвонили те, кто нужно?  
— В смысле?  
— Ты возвращаешься в порно на правильном коне? — легкое веселье и хмыканье.   
— Да, скорее всего — да, — поспешил Кельвин с ответом, подтормаживая этим странным утром, но «Кукс Бойс» — неплохой расклад, даже очень неплохой. — Чарли.  
— Что, Кельвин? — устало и осипши, как-то враз растеряв безразличие.  
— Приезжай сегодня, да? Нужно поговорить. Не хочу по телефону.  
— Благодарить нужно не меня, а Ади. Она искренняя твоя фанатка. Очень переживала из-за шумихи вокруг тебя и верила, что ты оклеветанный. — Чарли опять выдохнул, добавляя помех в связь.  
— Дурак ты, Чарли. И я.  
— Я не уверен, что сглупил. Всё сделал правильно, как по нотам, ты ничего не заподозрил же.   
— Это только напоказ было? Отсос твой. На камеру? — Внутри всё похолодело, Кельвин крепче сжал телефон в ладони. Чёрта с два Чарли делал всё только показушно, его глаза и возбуждение, — острое, ощутимое и густое, — так не сыграть даже Кельвину.  
— Да.   
Врёт, врёт, врёт. Кельвин толком не понимал, когда Чарли говорил правду, больше нет, но вот сейчас по дурацким паузам, неловким заминкам в разговоре, по собственному чутью — Чарли лгал.  
— Приедешь?  
Давай, приезжай. Поболтаем, всё решим. Сука рыжая, как есть.  
— Кельвин... Я...  
— Зачем врёшь? — Кельвин едва не заорал, но вовремя прикусил язык. Он не будет бегать, не будет напрашиваться и ломать чужую волю. Как хочет, когда хочет. Он не будет психовать, хватит.  
— Пока, Кельвин. Я думаю, что теперь у тебя всё наладится, — едва слышно.  
В разговор вклинился настырный сигнал о новом звонке, но Кельвин проигнорировал, слушал дыхание Чарли в трубке, не решаясь сбросить вызов. Это их последний разговор, больше тот не примет вызов.  
— Жду тебя сегодня в восемь. Жду, Чарли, — попытался Кельвин набиться на разговор, хоть на последнюю встречу и первым сбросил звонок. По второй линии его домогался Рей, и Кельвин не стал перезванивать.

***

Офис порностудии всегда являлся не тем, чем изначально казался. Воображение рисовало просторный холл, секретаря за столом в деловом костюме и, на худой конец, парочку кабинетов, где могли бы заседать ведущие шишки проекта. Кельвин выкусил сразу со входа, фантазия сдулась, как воздушный шарик, предсказуемо ничего не менялось. Сброшенный на «WhatsApp» адрес привел в небоскреб, а этаж пришлось уточнять уже по телефону, позвонив недавней знакомой Миранде.   
Дверь квартиры распахнулась через две секунды после трели звонка, и Кельвин окунулся в трудовые будни порноактеров. Приветливая улыбка провожающего паренька и жест следовать за собой, без единого слова, и пришлось тянуться, идти почти след в след, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться в тесном пространстве. По коридорам маячили ассистенты, из одной комнаты доносились ахи и вздохи, а во второй гримировали очередного актёра. Его провели через ряд однотипных дверей и остановились возле предпоследней справа.   
— Заходи, Кельвин.  
Мелодичный женский голос подсказал, что полная блондинка и есть та самая Миранда, которая звонила ему с утра. Он пожал ей руку, пытаясь сильно не сжимать мягкую ладонь, и присел на кожаный белоснежный диван напротив такого же дивана-близнеца, где сидел давно знакомый режиссер — Тим Рейн. Кельвин с ним работал не один раз, все съёмки проходили отлично и выгодно, стоило порадоваться ещё сильнее сложившейся ситуации.   
— Ох и шуму вокруг тебя последнюю пару месяцев. — Тим пожал протянутую руку и добродушно заулыбался. Так уютно Кельвину давно уже не было.  
Сам режиссер был дядькой огромным и плотно сбитым, занимал своим телом большую часть диванчика, но он был беззлобным и добродушным, работать с ним было одно удовольствие.   
— Есть такое, шумиха была.  
— Слышал, ты успел сняться у Эндрю Фаллнера, — продолжил Тим, пока Миранда вышла из комнаты за кофе, не изменив свое восторженное и радостное выражение лица. — И как примеренная новая роль?  
— Скажу так: не мой профиль, меня не сильно заинтересовала подобная съемка, — пожал плечами Кельвин и растекся на диване, откинулся на мягкую скрипящую спинку, улыбаясь в ответ. — С тобой было лучше.  
— Похвала, похвала. Мне приятно, — засмеялся тихо Тим. — Я рад, что теперь всем всё ясно, а ты реабилитировался в кругах порнографов.  
— А ты поверил сплетням? Да, Тим? Мы же с тобой уже не один год снимали кино, можно было и не вестись на провокации ноунеймов.  
— Кельвин, ты чудесный мальчик, — качнул головой Тим, раздосадовано и по-отечески наставительно. — Буду с тобой честным. Таких мальчиков, как ты, миллион и ещё один. Да, не спорю, что есть капризные барышни, с которыми невозможно сработаться, но выбор есть. И как бы ты мне ни нравился, когда речь идёт о прекращении карьеры, закрытии студии или перекрывании потока денег от продюсеров — невольно задумаешься, а так ли ценен один мальчик, если можно без него обойтись.  
— Звучит так себе.  
— И на деле такое же дерьмо.   
— Кто эта Аделаида? — решил сменить тему Кельвин, было не очень приятно слышать, как ценятся актёры.   
— Очень влиятельная особа. Это хорошо, что она твоя фанатка. Видишь, как из трясины тебя вытащила? Сказал «спасибо»?  
— Номерами телефонов так и не обменялись, — буркнул Кельвин.  
— Не беда, она теперь тебя продюсирует. Так что теперь выбор за тобой. В какой студии захочешь остаться, с кем подпишешь контракт — там и осядешь.  
—Вот почему Миранда меня перехватывала с утра пораньше, — хмыкнул понимающе Кельвин и встретился взглядом с вовремя вернувшейся женщиной. На столик между диванами клацнул поднос с тремя дымящимися чашками кофе. Миниатюрные, из белого полупрозрачного фарфора. — Теперь я не такой мальчик — «миллион и ещё один»? За моей спиной маячат бабки.  
—Ещё и неглупый. Смекаешь, — закивал Тим и взял толстыми пальцами чашку. В его руках она стала как игрушечная, словно из набора «Барби» чашечка перекочевала пупсу. — Агент нужен тебе? Или сам справишься?  
— Сам.   
— Похвальное рвение, только придётся очень щепетильно отбирать будущие контракты. У тебя же Рей вроде был? — Тим глотнул кофе, прикрывая глаза от пара. Кельвин ухватился за свою чашку, звякнул дном о поднос и потонул в дорогом аромате. Подкупали, суки.  
— Рей был да сплыл. Хуйлом оказался.  
— Все мы такими были, Кельвин, когда папаша Нейта навис над нами. Поговори с ним, может, наладите отношения. Контракты — тяжелое дело и приходится много времени терять на переговорах, — посоветовал Тим. — Ну а пока ты сам за себя решаешь, Миранда даст тебе бумаги на подпись. Изучи дома в спокойной обстановке, прикрепи свои чистейшие анализы и будь готов к съемкам.  
Миранда подвинула поднос в сторону и положила увесистую стопку, толщиной в палец на стол перед Кельвином.  
— Не торопись. Здесь уговор на тридцать съемок, почти полгода работы и не всегда со мной. У тебя есть привилегия вписать желаемых режиссеров и актёров, но учти, что твои предложения могут быть внесены в пятидесятипроцентном объеме. Укажешь, что согласен демонстрировать в кадре, позицию актива или пассива. Дальше — по мелочи.  
— Когда ответ дать? — Кельвин сгреб контракт себе на колени, рассматривая титулку. — Завтра?  
— Нет. У тебя неделя на размышления, потом, надеюсь, ты успеешь к следующей съемке. Может, ещё из «Инком» кто-то позвонит и предложит тебе сделку выгоднее, — хитро подмигнул Тим, знал же, как прохладно относится Кельвин к этой студии.   
—Тим, ты же знаешь… А впрочем, чем черт не шутит. Вдруг моя доля там будет крайне жирной.  
Тим покивал, похохатывая в чашку, выражая всем своим видом, что знает он такие жирные куши от «Инком», но разубеждать не стал. Они проболтали ещё минут двадцать, Миранда топталась рядом наготове, и впервые за долгое время Кельвин знал, что получает желаемое. Он вернется в уютную обстановку.

***

Чарли опаздывал. Вообще вероятность того, что он почтит Кельвина своим вниманием, была ничтожно мала, но надежда ещё не тухла. Кельвин дважды пролистнул контракт, пометил карандашом спорные пункты и вписал всё, что хотел получить от «Кукс Бойс». Стандартный набор как был, так и остался, за исключением неугодных актёров. Он припомнил всех, кого так избегал в последнее время, всех доброжелателей и врагов, не забыл упомянуть Джейсона отдельной строчкой. Что тот хотел от Кельвина — так и осталось загадкой, пусть так и будет.  
Через полчаса ожидания, когда стрелка часов перемахнула за половину девятого, Кельвин засунул затёртый до дыр контракт в прикроватную тумбу, потянулся всем телом и решил, что ждать больше нечего от этого вечера, сбросил одежду, в которой намеревался встретить Чарли и переодел старую потасканную майку и шорты. Бег перед сном его не раз спасал, помогал прочистить мозги и как следует натрудить мышцы.  
Ещё через полчаса, когда дыхание сбилось окончательно, а ноги приятно заныли от усталости, Кельвин в последний раз взглянул на часы, отмечая ещё ранее время, но ещё меньшую вероятность встречи с Чарли. Запрещал себе думать о нем, отрицал, что втрескался в него, пусть мимолетно и ненадолго, но втрескался же. Перед взором сутками стояли голубые глазища, невозможные веснушки и копна рыжих волос. Что там под пиджаком, Кельвин боялся думать, подогретый воспоминаниями из клуба в Рутерглене, видом сухих мышц, обтянутых лишь майкой и джинсами, и всё равно неумышленно представлял Чарли обнаженным, а отдельно фантазировал о его члене. Судя по выделявшимся контурам на брюках во время подглядывания в особняке возможно-Дженнифер-Энистон, природой тот обделен не был. Чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг бы потянуло вспомнить о былых временах и позволить Чарли трахнуть себя восхитительным толстым… Блядь.   
Кельвин бросил полотенце, которым вытирал пот, через всю комнату, целясь в соседнюю стену. Какого хрена? А всё так прекрасно сегодня начиналось. Может, просто любопытство сыграло коварную шутку, хотелось узнать полную историю с неожиданным спасением. Или это всё же дурацкая влюбленность, интерес другого направления?  
За шелестом воды в душе Кельвин едва разобрал звонок в дверь, только и успел, что встать под воду и намочить тело. Пришлось натягивать халат и шлепать мокрыми ногами по ламинату, сея за собой редкие капли воды. О том, что Чарли мог передумать и всё-таки прийти, Кельвин уже не думал. Отбросил все чаяния и решил не заморачиваться, а в половине десятого к нему могли пожаловать только соседи снизу, которым была так ненавистна беговая дорожка.  
Кельвин распахнул дверь рывком, вертя на языке извинения за шум вечером, и застыл, сжимая мокрыми пальцами край массивной двери.  
— Я… Чарли? — глупо спросил он, смотря на очевидного гостя.  
Рыжий был тусклым и грустным, замялся на пороге квартиры, дёргая уголком губ в попытке улыбнуться. В руке Чарли сжимал горлышко дорогущего и неуместного вина «Шато О-Брион», а одет был несвойственно себе, лишь в джинсы и безразмерное зеленое худи.  
— Ты опоздал, — вспомнил вдруг Кельвин, не двигаясь ни вперед, ни назад.  
— Не хотел приходить. Боялся, — пожал одним плечом Чарли, опустив взгляд на мокрые стопы и следы позади. — Я помешал?  
— Конечно, помешал, — как можно серьезнее ответил Кельвин. Пусть получает теперь. Хотя вид виноватого гостя сбивал контрастом: не верилось, что это тот самый упорный бизнесмен и уверенный в себе человек.  
— Тебе охуенно идёт этот халат, — ляпнул внезапно Чарли, сбивая с мысли, и шагнул вперёд, втиснулся в личное пространство, сминая пушистый воротник пальцами свободной от вина руки. — Ты охуенен.  
И не понять, в какой момент всё изменилось, когда перевернулось вверх тормашками, а отговорки о ненужности траха вместе — стёрлись временем.  
Чарли вздохнул и, как с трамплина в воду, прижался к губам Кельвина, смял рот настойчиво и горячо, протискивая наглый язык между. Волной возбуждения окатило плавно и безумно, заставляя наплевать на игру в недоступную девицу. Давно бы так, без спросу и целеустремлённо, казалось, это действие как последний пазл. Кельвин замычал в поцелуй, разомкнул губы и потянул Чарли на себя, облапал сразу всего и везде, по мягкому материалу толстовки, царапаясь о грубую ткань джинсов. Проследил каждую скрытую одеждой мышцу, пропихнул ладони в тесные задние карманы и ущипнул за ягодицы, надеясь, что ему это всё не снится.  
До спальни дотянуть не получилось бы, как ни старайся. Кельвин едва сдерживался, чтобы не трахать бедро Чарли через слои ткани, отступал спиной к дивану в маленькой гостиной, вылизывал подставленный рот, сосал язык, активно завладевший его ртом, и, кажется, скулил из-за невероятного подарка, свалившегося ему в руки. Возбуждение оказалось маетным, густым, из головы напрочь вышибло мозги, запредельно хотелось урвать сейчас, больше, сильнее, быстрее. Такого с Кельвином не случалось со времён пубертатного периода.  
Под колени ударило сидение дивана, и Кельвин ухнул назад, утопая задницей в поролоновой подушке, отлипая от сладких губ. Бутылка вина глухо ударилась о пол, и Чарли сполз следом, расположился на коленях между раздвинутых ног Кельвина, выжидательно поглядывая снизу вверх, прежде чем отвести в сторону край пушистой ткани. О да, детка. Поторопить бы, мазнуть напряжённой головкой по покрасневшим от интенсивных поцелуев губам, загнать за щеку и оттянуть. Хотелось всего и сразу, перед глазами плыло, и Кельвин моргал по-совиному, пытаясь уследить за каждым движением.  
Чарли потянул через спину примелькавшийся худи, щелчком пряжки ловко раскрыл ремень и споро снял с себя джинсы. Миг и перед ним уже обнаженный парень в одних черных боксерах, как в последней преграде. От знакомых очертаний члена в трусах, захотелось переиграть, сжать в руке, ощутить вес, а дальше — можно придумать, облизать или дать выебать.  
— Иди сюда, дай мне. — Кельвин сдавил пальцами бицепс, потянул на себя и тут же охнул, подавился стоном от упорства Чарли, который имел свои планы.  
Член плавно исчез во рту рыжего, головка мягко упёрлась в горло и через миг скользнула дальше, сдавливаемая гладкими стенками. Выбора даже не предоставил, поглядывал из-подо лба, сверкая проступившими слезинками в уголках глаз, держался за распахнутые колени и вбирал в себя член глубоко, как редко кто делал с размерами Кельвина.  
— Что творишь-то, а? — взвыл Кельвин, когда оргазм подступил невероятно близко. Он взъерошил мягкие волосы Чарли, освободил пряди из стянутого на затылке хвоста, умышленно и подло забрасывая выцепленую резинку в угол комнаты. Ох, сука, прекрасен.   
Кельвин хватался за эти волосы, гладил скулы и тянул неумышленно к себе, скользил пальцами по плечам, намекая или подгоняя.  
— Иди, ну иди сюда, кончу же сейчас. Хочу тебя выебать, иди, — и слова глупые, порнографично-постановочные, но мозг с языком зашёл врассинхрон, тяжело стало не только думать, а и дышать.   
И Чарли, умница, финально причмокнул губами на вершине головки, поднялся, пластично и легко, словно ничего не весил, стянул медленно с себя трусы, смотря глазами в глаза. Его член тяжело качнулся, налитой, ровный, багровый. Кельвин таким его и представлял, чуть меньше, чем у него, но такой же красивый, хоть сейчас на кастинг. Чарли дышал, так часто и поверхностно, что грудь вздымалась, заставляя переключать внимание на мелкие темные соски, на рельефные мышцы. «Нужно взять номер телефона его тренера», — последнее, о чем подумал Кельвин, прежде чем потерять остатки разума.  
— Возьми, попрошайка, — хмыкнул Чарли и перекинул через его бедро ногу, устраиваясь сверху.   
— Я... Сейчас, там в спальне... — Даже не сообразил, что шепчет, выталкивает слова через не могу. Накрыло знатно и качественно.   
— Тш-ш-ш. Давай так, я подготовился.  
Как ураганом снесло, Кельвин ухватился за крепкие ягодицы, развел их в стороны, не поверил, полез пальцами поверять готовность. Губы Чарли он встретил, высоко задрав голову и ныряя в горячее и скользкое, тщательно подготовленное отверстие сразу двумя пальцами. Вот же, не соврал.  
Кельвин прикусил губу Чарли, разрывая поцелуй, переместил собственный член между ягодиц, потёр головкой скользкий анус, дразня, и толкнулся вверх, придерживая себя ладонью, направляя. Чарли прикрыл глаза, выдохнул, переходя ахом на стон. Сам обласкал Кельвина, отвлекая, пригладил ключицы, переместил руки на шею, разминая позвонки. На него можно было смотреть вечно, мягко скользить и покачиваться, растягивая под себя. Кельвин, как зачарованный, смотрел и смотрел, пытался понять, нравится ли, можно ли уже-блядь-двигаться-быстрее? Но замирал, сжимал кожу на ягодицах, вминал пальцы в упругие мышцы и натягивал на себя восхитительную дырку, медленно и плавно, чтобы не навредить, не спугнуть.  
— Сильнее, — пробормотал Чарли и сам сел на член до конца, игнорируя придерживающие руки, сжимаясь на всей длине разом. — Ну!  
Больше ждать не моглось, не хотелось, как тумблер повернули. Кельвин крепче примял захваченную пальцами задницу, до синяков и отметин, передавая свое отчаянное желание так, начал двигать бедрами: мелко и рвано вверх, вверх, вверх и плавно вниз. Боялся по привычке сдвинуть колени вместе, чтобы не запороть кадр, а потом вдруг осенило, дошло — нет никаких камер и операторов, можно и так. Пора менять восприятие и не трахаться только для кино. Можно же и так, по-человечески, когда крышу сносит и сдерживаться до боли необязательно.   
Чарли качнулся, изменил угол проникновения, дрогнул в руках и распахнул свои чумные глазищи, вглядывался расфокусированным взглядом, подмахивал, сжимался кольцом мышц под головкой на движении вверх, и хоть вой, до звёзд перед глазами.   
— Ещё, ещё, ещё, о да, там, — вторил Чарли, наращивая темп. И в спешке всё, через трясучку, горячку. Нужно повторить, сразу же после этого, медленно и обстоятельно, изучая каждый миллиметр кожи и каждую эрогенную зону.   
Кельвин перехватил одной рукой толстый член Чарли, задвигал кулаком, приближая его к разрядке. И так невмоготу, слишком много и интенсивно. Оргазм выкрутил все мышцы неожиданно, долбанул в яйца, и Кельвин, подкинув бедра навстречу глубоким толчкам, кончил в жаркое нутро, крепко зажмурившись.   
— Ох… Ну дотрахай, давай, — взвился раздосадовано Чарли, накрыл кулак сверху своими пальцами.  
Тело плохо слушалось, но Кельвин проигнорировал пульсирующее во всех мышцах блаженство, рванул Чарли на себя вверх, снимая с опадающего члена, заставил встать на диван и заглотил его член, медленно и до основания, утыкаясь носом в выстриженный лобок. Чарли застонал, ухватился Кельвину за голову, дёрнул чувствительно за уши и подался назад, на пальцы Кельвина, заменяющие таранивший член. Так и качался, трахая собой и себя, пока не излился в глотку, перекрывая кислород и напрочь лишая оставшихся эмоций.  
Очнулся Кельвин на том же диване, крепко прижимая к себе Чарли, лениво исследуя поцелуем его рот и облапывая неизученные участки тела.   
— Тебя попустило? — спросил Чарли через миллион лет, когда губы защипало и член начал заинтересованно приподыматься с намёком на следующий раунд.  
— Немного — да, — признался Кельвин, укладывая Чарли на спину под себя. — Ещё разочек, и полегчает ещё больше.  
— Думал — с ума сойду, сделку запорол на днях, — разоткровенничался Чарли, раскинул ноги, пропуская Кельвина между ними. Мешавшийся халат улетел на пол. — Думал о тебе. Хотя ни о ком раньше не доводилось так часто вспоминать. Разве что о должниках.  
— Я так и не понял, что вы там задумали с Аделаидой, — намекнул на разговор в нужном русле Кельвин, мелко укусил за сосок, поцеловал выступающие ребра и опустился поцелуями-мазками ниже к животу.  
— Ой… Это не рассказать всё так сразу, а в двух словах ты и так всё… ах… знаешь.  
— Рассказывай. — Кельвин ввинтил язык в пупок, заставляя Чарли смешно вскинутся и захохотать. Опустился ниже, лизнул набухающий член языком плашмя, задерживаясь под венчиком.  
— Можно — позже? О-о-о… Как классно…  
— Ещё?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Кельвина просить дважды не пришлось.   
Второй раз получился слишком медленным и ленивым, через вату сонливости. Чарли гладил спину широкими размашистыми движениями, ерошил волосы и выстанывал в рот, занятый пощипывающими поцелуями, пока Кельвин мягко скользил в нем по смазке и собственной сперме. Давно забытое чувство интимности, удобной позы, не напоказ, не в спешке, не для кадра.  
— Было здорово, — сказал Кельвин на ухо Чарли, засыпая на его плече, едва они перебрались в спальню. В этот раз он не соврал. 


	5. Где сидит фазан?

С утра Чарли испарился, как и не было. Если бы не сиротливо торчащая бутылка не откупоренного вина на полу, смятые простыни и истома во всем теле, то Кельвин бы подумал — приснился. На кухне, на высокой столешнице сиротливо валялся кусок картонной коробки из-под замороженной пиццы из морозилки, а там обещание скорой встречи.  
«Ужин послезавтра?», — нашкрябано было, кажется, почти выдохшимся маркером со времён переезда из Рутерглена, когда Кельвин, торопясь, подписывал коробки со своим хламом. Внизу сероватых букв красовался кривоватый смайлик с высунутым языком.  
Кельвин воспрянул духом и выдул пол-упаковки апельсинового сока прямо из коробки, стоя перед распахнутой дверцей холодильника. Голышом было даже приятно прохаживаться по маленькой квартире, нужно бы завести такую привычку. Настроение было отличным. А расспросы об Аделаиде могут подождать и до послезавтра, раз всё так удачно складывается. Звонить Чарли с самого утра не захотелось, Кельвин отправил сообщением ответный смайлик и короткое «Ок». Сам позвонит, если что. Настойчивое чувство чего-то нового и приятного тепло пригрелось в солнечном сплетении, а довольная улыбка всё никак не желала сползать с лица.  
Весь день Кельвин пробегал по докторам, обходя обязательный список, сдал анализы и с чистой совестью приготовился ждать звонка, сообщающего о начале съемок. Надеялся приступить через неделю, но внутри уже бурлило предвкушение и радость будущей занятости. К обеду не выдержал, набрал Чарли единственный раз, но, получив скорый отбой, решил не напрягать своим чрезмерным вниманием.  
Вечером перезвонил Тим, кашлянул строго в трубку и сообщил о закрытой вечеринке, на которую желательно подъехать и посветить мордашкой.  
— Будут режиссеры, продюсеры, некоторые операторы и самые востребованные актеры, — перечислил Тим. — Советую тебе присоединиться, Аделаида очень просила тебя в приглашенные гости. Так что вот.  
— Я точно нужен?  
— Несомненно. Даже не смеешь отказываться, — крякнул Тим и сбросил вызов.  
Следом по сложившейся традиции на «WhatsApp» пришел адрес от Миранды. Что ж, у Аделаиды лучше самому всё порасспрашивать, раз Чарли старается упорно молчать. Паршивец, так и не перезвонил же, оставалось только гадать — разовый перепих это был, как прощание, что ли? Тогда ужин не клеился. Утром быстро ретировался, скорее всего, из-за вопросов Кельвина. Но трахаться же вон как хотел, приехал, несмотря на боязнь. От воспоминаний о горячей ночи, за которую Кельвин кончил раза четыре, не меньше, джинсы предсказуемо стали тесными. Вот чёрт. Когда же отпустит наверняка?

***

— Дамы и господа! Сегодняшнее мероприятие весьма необычно. Во-первых, мы давно не проводили подобного формата вечеринки. — Ведущий прохаживался между диванчиками с лениво развалившимися на них гостями и орал в свой микрофон. — А во-вторых, сегодня есть отличная возможность для режиссёров и продюсеров примерить на себя роль порноактеров, соответственно, парням даётся возможность снять собственный фильм.  
С диванчиков заулюлюкали уже слегка подпитые те самые продюсеры, режиссеры, актеры и актрисы. Официанты сновали с подносами и не забывали подсовывать полные бокалы взамен пустых. Кельвин постарался сделаться более незаметным, сидел рядом с Джорджем — знакомым актером с прошлых съемок — и Тимом. Зелёные волосы Аделаиды он увидел только раз, мельком при входе в особняк, и пока ему не выдалось возможности с ней пообщаться. Кельвин старательно высматривал маленькую фигуру через полумрак комнаты, но было слишком темно для поисков. Зато он высмотрел парочку знаменитых актрис, снимающихся в лесбийском порно. А вечеринка была не только для мальчиков. Хотя стоило себя одёрнуть изначально, ведь женщин режиссеров и продюсеров тоже был весьма неплохой процент в их бизнесе.  
— Что ж, когда тема вечера решена, напитки и комнаты в вашем распоряжении, а десять самых лучших операторов теперь будут нарасхват — да начнется оргия! — громогласно возвестил ведущий, смахивающий на пингвина — полненький и в черно-белом одеянии, состоящем из рубашки, зауженных черных брюк и фрака.  
С диванчиков весело захохотали, и раздались жидкие аплодисменты. Вместо ведущего на импровизированную сцену в начале огромной комнаты вышла миловидная девушка в ярко-красном вечернем платье и начала тихо петь, сопровождаемая аккомпанементом двух музыкантов с акустическими гитарами.  
— Ну что, Тим, — начал деловито Кельвин, едва сдерживая хитрую лыбу и неумышленно заслушиваясь переливами девчачьего голоса и перебором по струнам. — Предпочитаешь подставить кому-то свою необъятную жопку или самому кому-то присунуть?  
— Эти забавы не для меня, Кельвин. Я поболтаю с нужными людьми, заброшу удочки на будущие контракты и свалю домой, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил Тим. — А ты, если хочешь, можешь снять в своем фильме Эндрю Фаллнера, вон он, сидит с Молли Сандерс, извращенкой и главным продюсером его фильмов. Но что поделаешь: то, что мне не заходит ни под каким предлогом, пользуется популярностью у своей аудитории.  
Джордж рядом хохотнул, прислушиваясь к разговору.  
— Знаешь, Тим, возможно, ты прав. Не нам судить о чужих вкусах. — Кельвин поднялся с насиженного места. — Поступлю, как и ты, помелькаю мордашкой, постараюсь найти Аделаиду и свалю. Участвовать в оргии меня не тянет.  
— Как знаешь, как знаешь. Там есть отличные секс-машины, — заискивающе начал Тим. — Может, как-нибудь добавим в один из фильмов с твоим участием? Клянусь ставить только нормальные насадки, без огромных елдаков.  
— Я подумаю, Тим, — не слукавил Кельвин, идея не показалась ему отторгающей. Ещё с механизмом он не трахался, должно быть, занятный опыт. — Мне бы Аделаиду найти.  
— А что меня искать? — раздалось над правым ухом, и Кельвин чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, неловкий момент загладил громкий вокал поющей девушки.  
— Ади, я рад вас видеть, — Кельвин развернулся, встречая всю ту же подростковую непосредственность и яркость в неизменившихся длинных зеленеющих волосах, коротком платье лазурного цвета до середины бедра и высоких сапог на шнуровке, скрывающих всю голень.  
— Пойдем, поболтаем, — улыбнулась Аделаида, подумывая, скорее всего, об оправданной радости Кельвина от их встречи.  
Кельвин лишь коротко кивнул, почему-то заволновался о предстоящем разговоре, хоть и упорно крутил у себя в голове догадки и мотивы своего спасения.  
— Расслабься, — как прочла его Аделаида, взглянула насмешливо и пошла вперёд, минуя комнаты и узкие коридоры, в которых приходилось разминаться с захмелевшими посетителями, пытаться не слишком любопытствовать о сложившихся парах, обсуждающих предстоящие съёмки. Опять странное дежавю, преследующее Кельвина, куда бы он ни шёл. Развратные вечеринки, съёмки, танцы в клубах — всё привычное, оно же никуда надолго и не исчезало из его жизни.  
Маленькая комната стала убежищем от общей суеты, перевозбужденных и разгоряченных тел. Аделаида уселась в одно из коричневых кресел, стоящих друг напротив друга возле электрического камина, осмотрела придирчиво диван у дальней стенки и ковер, имитирующий шкуру медведя, растекшийся лужей на паркетном полу. Как в лесном домике, антураж просматривался вплоть до каждой настенной картины с изображением охоты, оленей и лесных полян.  
— Присаживайся, Кельвин.  
Дверь закрылась с мягким щелчком, отрезая от громких голосов, доносящихся из коридора. Мягкий свет добавлял уюта, а через окно, увенчанное лёгкой занавеской, просматривался необъятный внутренний двор с бассейном, возле которого уже вовсю развлекались парочка парней с оператором и Джорджем, кажется, в роли режиссёра. Быстро он.  
Кресло скрипнуло кожей, принимая вес тела Кельвина.  
— Эм… Так почему я на этой вечеринке? — спросил Кельвин первое, что взбрело в голову.  
— С конца истории начал, — улыбнулась Аделаида, забросила ногу на ногу, качая массивным ботинком в воздухе. — Здесь я надеялась с тобой поговорить, здесь у тебя есть возможность попробовать что-то новое и получить новые номера телефонов отличных и влиятельных людей.  
— Ладно, допустим. Хотя ты же на полгода мне контракт обеспечила, недешёвый. С чего такая щедрость?  
— Ага, имею слабость к тебе, — туманно ответила Аделаида. — Но не могу же я тебя заклеймить словом «мой». Возможно, тебе захочется расширить поле действий.  
— Так что там за история? — кашлянул Кельвин, нетерпеливо заерзал на кресле, решая не сильно вникать — кто чей. Муть, какая же муть эти все рассказы и попытки докопаться до истины.  
— Короткая, на самом деле, — вздохнула наигранно Аделаида. — Однажды на похожем мероприятии некий подвыпивший мужик хвастался своим достижением, что смог убрать зарвавшегося порноактера. Потом он кичился, что наверняка закрыл ему дорожку в кино, даже низкопробное или арт-хаусное.  
— Случаем, не Нейт его звали?  
— Не. Это был отец того самого Нейта.  
— Нехило, ты встретила сразу кого нужно.  
— Ага, я чисто случайно тогда заглянула в один паб. Я в этом бизнесе новичок, больше специализируюсь на обычном кино, езжу на фестивали, нахожу нужных людей и свожу их между собой. Так я нашла Чарли, ещё пару лет назад. Он мне помогал с недвижимостью для звёзд высокого полета.  
— Так дом и правда Дженнифер Энистон купила?  
— О, ну это как знать. Может, и она, может — и нет, — хитрая, как и Чарли. Что с них взять, оба лисы ещё те. Умеют продавать, умеют увиливать от прямых ответов, когда хотят этого.  
— Почему я?  
— Так я же правду сказала. Фанатка и не больше. Нет скрытого смысла. Думала предложить тебе с Чарли работать, серьезно и на постоянной основе. Он же тоже не врал, звал тебя потрудиться по-настоящему. Но ты заартачился, в порнушку решил вернуться. Пришлось срочно придумывать, как тебя туда вернуть. С работой у Чарли было бы проще, он мне задолжал.  
— А если бы ничего не вышло? Если бы я не согласился снять видео для тебя?  
— Да ты так горел идеей воскрешения своей карьеры, что был готов и со мной трахнуться, если бы я попросила.  
— Если задуматься и проанализировать…  
— Даже полная гомосексуальность не стала бы помехой, — продолжила Аделаида, хитро щурясь. Права же была, чертовка. Кельвин помнил, как его трясло от осознания, что вот сейчас придётся ублажить дамочку, через диван пройти к актерству. Классика.  
— А работа у Фаллнера? Фистинг этот дурацкий.  
— Была надежда, что бросишь это дело и согласишься с Чарли работать.  
— Сколько же в этой голове ходов было продумано, — восхитился неподдельно Кельвин. — Слабо вериться, что ради фанатизма.  
— Ну, а ты поверь, — хмыкнула Аделаида и замолчала. Кельвин подумал, что разговор уже окончен, но она вдруг продолжила. — Мой муж работает на правительство, там много связей, и он не последний человек. Всё банально до зубного скрежета. Его карьера имеет свою цену. Я занимаю себя работой, чтобы быть нужной и востребованной не меньше, чем он. Скучаю ещё по нему безумно, и наши встречи короче посиделок за чашкой кофе в кафе.  
— Я не вяжусь с твоими увлечениями, — задумался Кельвин.  
— Вяжешься. Ты отличный актер, вот только полез в порно. Не буду тебе предлагать новые роли, не хочу переубеждать. Я вижу, тебе нравится. Когда-нибудь, может, ты захочешь перейти на новый уровень, оставить этот этап и двигаться дальше. Потренироваться можно с Чарли и его клиентами, сыграть свою роль, заболтать и убедить — это истинный дар, Кельвин.  
— Чарли согласился на минет без промедления? Он сам захотел или сыграл? Ты ему заплатила? — задал Кельвин самый главный, по его мнению, вопрос.  
— Трахнулся уже с ним? — вместо ответа спросила Аделаида, сверкая глазами.  
— Мне обязательно отвечать?  
— Нет, нет. Я вижу, — расплылась в улыбке Аделаида. — Чарли сам предложил этот ход, отметая все предложенные кандидатуры актеров. Изначально я хотела снять тебя с кем-то, найти тебе подходящего парня.  
— Вот же, история.  
— И не говори. Снимете для меня кино с Чарли? — резко сменила тему Аделаида, заискивающе и прямо.  
Кельвин расхохотался, воспринимая просьбу Аделаиды как шутку, но та лишь качнула головой, намекая на серьёзность.  
— Поеду-ка я домой, пока ты мне не предложила снять что-то ещё, — подмигнул ей Кельвин и поднялся с кресла. Аделаида не задерживала его, поглядывала своим странным заинтересованным взглядом.  
Настроение было отличным, после разговора с Аделаидой Кельвин обрадовался ещё больше. Прочел Чарли правильно, не равнодушен же к нему, теперь главное всё не запороть и понять, в какую сторону двигаться. Как регулярный секс с постоянным партнёром, Чарли его устраивал на все сто, только бы не скатиться в глупые отношения. Встречаться и жить вместе пока не тянуло. Трахаться с ним — всё ещё да.  
В таком расположении духа, улыбаясь от уха до уха, Кельвин сначала даже не понял, что произошло. Он широко распахнул дверь, повернулся, чтобы попрощаться с Аделаидой, а в следующий момент с животным рычанием на левое ухо: «Ах ты, сука!», — был сметен обратно в комнату тощим телом. Он пропустил три коротких удара, как залп: в висок, в бровь и в рот, а потом отпихнул от себя взбунтовавшегося нападавшего на него идиота, стараясь одновременно собраться и уйти в сторону.  
— Какого хуя? — гаркнул Кельвин, чувствуя, что губа лопнула, а висок запульсировал, перетек горячей болью на глаз. Он едва увидел нападавшего через пелену боли и офигения таким поворотом событий. — Нейт?..  
— Ебаный Кельвин! А ну вернись сюда, не прыгай от меня! — зарычал Нейт, наступая с кулаками.  
Ситуация была так себе. Еще страннее было от такой нелепой и спонтанной встречи.  
Аделаида коротко засмеялась из своего кресла, и Кельвин невольно повернулся в её сторону вполоборота, отвлекаясь на спонтанное проявление эмоций. Обычно дамочки на драку реагировали визгом. Нейт воспользовался заминкой, налетел сбоку, остро вминая кулак под рёбра, наступил пяткой на пальцы, удачно спрятанные в кеды, и выдохнул в лицо, прижимаясь впритык и блокируя руками попытку сбросить с себя. Драчливый, сукин сын. Отступать Нейт был, похоже, не намерен.  
— Отцепись, дурак, — взвыл Кельвин, замахнулся и ударил раскрытой ладонь по уху, локтем двинул по солнечному сплетению. Осадить, отвертеться от умышленного нападения. Вреда тот особого не причинял, но костлявыми кулаками от неожиданности помял. Кельвин чувствовал нанесенный ущерб лицом.  
— Это всё из-за тебя, — досадливо выдохнул Нейти и был успешно отпихнут Кельвином. Отлетел обратно к двери, яростно сверкая глазами и дыша открытым ртом.  
— Из-за меня?! Ты в своем уме?! — вспыхнул Кельвин, зеркаля позу и втягивая воздух не менее жадно.  
— И из-за неё! — Нейт ткнул пальцем в потешающуюся Аделаиду, которая села вполоборота к ним, облокотившись на подлокотник кресла, держа в пальцах телефон.  
— Ты снимаешь? — глупо спросил Кельвин, уставившись прямо на девушку и смартфон в её руке.  
— Ага. Продолжайте, хочу понять, в чем я виновата, — не смутилась Аделаида, едва взглянув на Кельвина поверх телефона. — Ну что, Нейт?  
— Что, что! — перекривил Нейт, зло зыркнул на Кельвина, но больше с кулаками пока не лез.  
Вечер переставал быть томным, и столько интересного всего лишь за один час с Кельвином ещё не происходило.  
— Против отца ополчились порностудии, пять судебных дел против него!  
— Ага-ага, продолжай, малыш, — радостно закивал Аделаида. — Скажи, нет причины с ним судиться?  
— Так он же давал деньги на проекты всем, кто ни попросит! В чем его обвинять? Всем давал, кто не брал этого засранца. — Нейт кивнул в сторону Кельвина, который отступил от буйного парня подальше к окну. — Мой отец продюсировал перспективных актеров, хоть раньше, до меня, даже не думал заниматься порнобизнесом всерьез.  
— О, ну малыш Нейт сам и подсунул пять судебных дел папаше, — хохотнула Аделаида. — А то, что он наркотики распространял среди актёров и подложил режиссёрам два контракта с несовершеннолетними?  
— Чего? Ты совсем ебанулась? Они согласие подписывали! — взорвался Нейт.  
— Да, да! Без родителей в пятнадцать. Отличное согласие! — закивала довольно Аделаида, не обращая внимания на то, как пыжился Нейт. Кельвин старался не упустить нить разговора и поглядывал на них поочередно. — А в контракте писалось, что им всем было восемнадцать. Чем крыть будешь?  
— Так ты ещё и юрист! — заметил с издёвкой Нейт.  
— А ты ещё и лгун!  
— И в чём же я соврал?  
— СПИД, образовавшийся на пустом месте, не ложь? Доктор-то раскололся быстро, когда понял, что ему грозит наказание за фальсификацию документов. Я умею искать, я знаю, где искать.  
Нейт поперхнулся воздухом, запыхтел как паровоз, крепче сжимая ладони в кулаки и ступая в сторону Аделаиды. Та даже не шелохнулась, сверкала наглыми глазищами, упрямо отстаивая свою точку зрения. Могла бы уже и сбежать, но смелая оказалась, непробиваемая. Кельвин решительно приготовился оттаскивать зарвавшегося Нейта.  
— Вам, мальчики, есть что обсудить, правда? — продолжила девушка. — Только вот исход разговора и так понятен. Ты обиделся, он обиделся, а в итоге нашли кое-что получше оклеветанного порноактера. Кельвин, зайчик, хочешь подать иск против Нейта за открытую и пошлую клевету? Может, добавить шестой иск его отцу, который угрожал режиссёрам, чтобы не снимали тебя? М? Что думаешь, Кельвин.  
— С радостью, — ответил Кельвин, рассматривая сдувшегося враз Нейта. Не изменился же совсем, такой же напыщенный, выхоленный и тощий, как в первый день их знакомства. Был бы привлекательным парнем, только вот норов и глупость добавляли отторжения, ложились пятнами на его юное лицо.  
— Ты не посмеешь! — Нейт попер вперёд, прямо на Аделаиду, и Кельвин дернулся к ней, готовясь защищать хрупкую девушку.  
— А давай! Врежь мне как следует! — не растерялась Аделаида. — Я тоже наведаюсь в суд! Кельвин, я бы на твоём месте обратилась в полицию тоже, у тебя синяк на брови темнеет.  
— Всё, брейк! — крикнул Кельвин. — Я устал от этого. Разборки, интриги, загадки. Ебнулись вы, что ли? Скучно живётся без пиздюлей? Мне было заебись, но кто-то решил поиграться. Да, Нейт?  
— Ты сам виноват! — Нейт развернулся в его сторону, передумал нападать на Аделаиду, которая, похоже, ожидала подобного развития событий и знала, что её бить никто не посмеет. Или посмеет, но у неё будет страховка.  
— Я тебе тогда ещё говорил, не скрывал, — махнул рукой Кельвин, раздосадовано и поникши. Весь день и возврат к актерству лег только сейчас на плечи непосильным грузом. — Предупреждал же. Не буду я с тобой встречаться, не могу я быть покладистым парнишкой. Я люблю сниматься в порно, люблю трахаться с разными партнёрами. Люблю, когда мир вертится вокруг, а я устаю за время съёмок.  
— Ты мог бы со мной периодически…  
— Ебаться? Усугублять, да? Ты бы втрескался крепче, больше. Привык бы, а потом ещё тяжелее было бы. Тебе же похуй на меня, подумаешь, не захотел встречаться. Люблю! Как громко было сказано!  
— Да, люблю!  
— Пф-ф-ф! Идиот! Ты меня подставляешь и подставляешь, не можешь смириться, что я не принадлежу тебе, что твой папочка не сумел купить тебе игрушку.  
— Ты бы пришел ко мне, мы бы нашли общий язык. — Нейт так энергично завертел головой, что Кельвин подумал: «Вот сейчас эта глупая болванка отвалиться, и всё будет кончено, наконец-то». Не отвалилась, жаль. Нейт скривился, словно зареветь вздумал, и Кельвину осточертело.  
— Знаешь, вот сейчас, стоя лицом к лицу. Я к тебе вернулся? Мне было, думаешь, приятно, когда от меня все отказались разом? Друг, и тот перестал звонить, чтобы проблем не было.  
— Я бы…  
— И я бы. Знал бы, не трахал бы тебя на кастинге. Знал бы, не поехал бы с тобой трахаться в Чоучиллу. Я бы тебя обошел по широкой дуге, стараясь даже не дышать в твою сторону, лживый ублюдок.  
Кельвин выдохнул, весь воздух высосало из легких, и конечности стали чужими. Но стало легче морально, оттого что он высказался. Нейту, который так кстати подвернулся сегодня. Постойте-ка.  
— Как ты здесь вообще оказался? — спросил Кельвин, поглядывая на притихшую Аделаиду. — Твоих рук дело?  
— Я сам! — сказал Нейт. — Сам пришёл. Кельвин… Можно поговорить без неё? Давай?  
— Он сам, всё сам, — подтвердила Аделаида запоздало. — Я ухожу, если ты, Нейт, не хочешь двинуть мне в лицо кулаком.  
Нейт растерянно отвернулся от Кельвина, взглянул на Аделаиду, словно впервые увидел, хмуря брови и поджимая губы. Точно заревет.  
— Ну и ладненько, — продолжила Аделаида, пока не пряча телефон, медленно поднимаясь с кресла и весело улыбаясь. Похоже, и тут у неё был свой интерес. Какая же это задница — шоу-бизнес. — Кельвин, великолепная речь! Пришлю тебе видео на почту. Шикарно сказано.  
— Я тоже ухожу, — решился Кельвин, кивнув неловко и скованно, вроде больше самому себе. Не мог больше находиться в этом доме, рядом с этими людьми.  
— Эй! — крикнул Нейт, уже когда Кельвин переступал порог, окунаясь в звуки: хохот и стоны, следуя за зелёными волосами. Ебаный путеводитель. — Ударь меня в ответ, если злишься. Я тоже злюсь, но хочу с тобой поговорить.  
— Надо было раньше говорить. Прощай, Нейт.

***

В зале ресторана было светло, как во дворце королевы. Всё сияло и блестело, белые скатерти ослепляли неземной белизной, гости были одеты с иголочки, и Кельвин впервые в жизни почувствовал себя слишком лишним на этом празднике лоска и шика.  
Чарли присвистнул, наплевав на этикет, как только увидел помятое лицо Кельвина. В зеркале с утра уже удалось оценить всю красоту синяка над бровью, распухшую, треснутую нижнюю губу точно посередине, являя собой пародию на неудачный пирсинг. Был повод задуматься, а не зря ли затевалось всё это веселье с возвратом. Как же сложно.  
На Чарли красовался темно-серый деловой костюм, как на переговоры собрался. Свидание же вроде, не? Кельвин огладил взглядом безупречный воротник рубашки, оливковый галстук и выглядывающие запонки в рукавах.  
— Красавчик? — хмыкнул понимающе Кельвин, намекая на собственный внешний вид, прежде чем упасть на стул напротив Чарли. Дресс-код сам не соблюдал, приперся в затёртых джинсах и футболке. Ресторанчик оказался дорогим, Чарли мог бы и предупредить.  
— Самый, самый, — рассмеялся тот и подозвал жестом официанта, намереваясь сразу сделать заказ. — Стейки возьму, да? Можно?  
— Спешишь? — голос выдал разочарование, хоть Кельвин не хотел показывать вовсе, как его ведёт от Чарли. Но тело плевать хотело на планы мозга, сразу же настроилось на нужную волну, словно магнитом потянуло, а внутри прокатился теплый будоражащий ком ожидания удовольствия.  
— Ты прости, но через пару часов у меня встреча с клиентом. Едва получилось урвать время, чтобы увидеться. — Чарли виновато нахмурился и поспешил заказать позиции из меню у прошедшего официанта. — Я пить не буду. Ты хочешь что-нибудь?  
— Что там покрепче есть? — кисло пробурчал Кельвин. Ага, осталось ещё включить сучку, и будет всё окей.  
Официанта Кельвин проводил взглядом, стараясь не пялиться на Чарли. Мечтал же, что горячая ночь повторится, хотел его так, словно позавчера и не трахались вовсе. Чушь. Скорее бы съёмки, чтобы заполнить безделье по вечерам и глупые мысли о Чарли.  
— Ты хотел узнать что-то об Аделаиде? — кашлянул Чарли, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Вчера у неё всё узнал. Собственно, и спрашивать теперь нечего.  
— Это она тебя так? — Чарли очертил в воздухе пальцем свое лицо, намекая на боевой раскрас Кельвина.  
— Нет, конечно. У неё силы маловато, — криво улыбнулся Кельвин. Хотя вот о силе-то было ничего неизвестно, могла же Аделаида оказаться с сюрпризом. — Нейта встретил, из-за которого началась вся история.  
— О. Поговорил, я вижу, и с ним.  
— Поговорил.  
— Расстроился? — спросил Чарли неоднозначно.  
— Из-за разговора с Нейтом?  
— Нет. Сейчас. Ты как-то скис.  
Да хрен там он скис, наоборот не к месту возникали фантазии и мечты. Если Кельвин сейчас не перестанет думать о губах Чарли, о его упругой заднице в своих ладонях, которая бы прижималась к паху с каждым толчком, то он себя убьет, задушит накрахмаленной салфеткой. Блядь.  
Головой мотнуть получилось совсем неэнергично, подтверждая догадку Чарли. Нужно не палиться, поболтать о чем-то и поехать домой. Подрочить на порноканал с коллегами и уснуть крепким сном.  
— Стейк будет минут через двадцать, — начал Чарли, а Кельвин подвис внезапно, всё не мог понять, причем тут их заказанное мясо.  
— Ага, долго. Нужно было брать салатик.  
— Пойдем.  
— Куда? — моргнул Кельвин, теряя нить разговора. Опять. Приз тупицы теперь его, наверняка.  
— Трахаться. Здесь отличные кабинки в туалете, — шепотом сказал Чарли, наклоняясь через стол к Кельвину, которому удалось уловить даже легкие нотки свежего аромата парфюма Чарли, высмотреть каждую ресницу и прожилки в радужке глаз. От этого «трахаться», от невозможной интимной близости и обещания — встало на раз. Будто уже в процессе, и стимуляции дополнительной не нужно. — Ты бы себя видел, выдаешь себя с головой.  
— Хватит трепаться тогда.  
Стул отодвинулся слишком шумно, но Кельвину было плевать. Он первым пошел в сторону уборной, стараясь совладать с собой — тело наэлектризовалось, рубашка чувствительно терла кожу, а в голове стало блаженно пусто. Похоть и страсть — он нахуй утонет в этом.  
В просторном помещении играла музыка, шум воды лишь на миг заглушил мелодичные переливы, а потом резко стукнула дверь, нарушая идиллию. Кельвин успел вымыть руки, промокнуть их салфеткой и только потом почувствовал приблизившегося к нему со спины Чарли. Тянул время, растягивал момент, хотя изнутри колотило нехило. В этот раз и глаза на зеркало было поднимать боязно, казалось, интимность момента рассыплется вдребезги, если Кельвин посмотрит. Как тогда, ещё когда только с Аделаидой знакомились. Можно было и там трахнуться, не затягивать всё неприлично далеко.  
— Не тормози. Пойдём, пойдём. Яйца от тебя сводит, так хочется, — обжёг горячим дыханием шею Чарли, и всё. Кельвину показалось, что и свет замигал, так разобрало. Это же наваждение никогда не закончится?  
Кельвин юрко выкрутился, вынырнул из-под руки от теплого тела, жавшегося сзади, облизал похабно губы и спиной вперёд открыл дверь в ближайшую кабинку, маня за собой. Даже ухмылка получалась кривой и дерганой, Кельвин чувствовал, как натягивается кожа на поврежденном участке губы. Чарли пошел следом, сглотнул, так что стало видно, как нервничает, как сам сдерживается. Ох, сука, рвет же крышу от него.  
Уже в закрытой кабинке Кельвин стушевался, замялся и не решался трогать. Раздевал глазами, имел в рот и мысленно накручивал волосы на пальцы, мечтая о тугой заднице на члене. Чарли качнулся первым, не поцеловал, прижался губами к губам и сжал эрегированный член прямо через ткань джинсов. Грубо, настойчиво и нетерпеливо. Лизнул кромку зубов, пропихивая язык между губ, и отшатнулся. Исчез, оставляя фантомное чувство крепкого сжатия на вздыбившейся плоти, как кипятком ошпарил.  
Кельвин едва успел сфокусировать зрение, почувствовать себя обманутым, как Чарли щёлкнул ремнем, вжикнул своей ширинкой и спустил брюки с трусами вниз на бедра. Член выпрыгнул сам, спружинил, зацепившись за ткань трусов, полностью готовый, налитой.  
— Хочешь забавную историю? — хрипло спросил Чарли, отпихивая пальцы Кельвина от собственной ширинки. Сам расправился со змейкой и пуговицей, медленно потянул ремень из пряжки, не давал ничего сделать самостоятельно, управлял.  
— Валяй, — едва слышно.  
— У меня нет смазки, закончилась. Да и не планировал я это делать здесь, — откровенно признался Чарли. — Но я так тебя хочу, что не отвечаю за себя. Готов принять тебя насухую.  
И глаза темнющие, как грозовое небо. Провоцировал, а может, и сам терял контроль — не угадать, не вычислить сейчас.  
— Дурак, — хотелось сказать нахально и играючи, но голос опять дрогнул. — Повернись.  
Кельвин потянулся пальцами ко рту Чарли, оттянул нижнюю губу вниз, вглядываясь в проскользнувшие на лице эмоции. Не врёт, пустит, даст и не будет сопротивляться.  
Чарли, мягко лизнув кончик пальца и лаская воздухом костяшки напоследок, повернулся, оттопырив задницу, закусил галстук, вминая ровные белые зубы в шёлковую ткань, чтобы заглушить себя. Кельвин ещё не совсем умом тронулся, чтобы причинять боль, вламываться и рвать. Он огладил раскрытыми ладонями ягодицы, скользнул указательным пальцем между, трогая сжатый вход, едва-едва надавливая на середину. Чарли вздрогнул, замычал через импровизированный кляп, поддаваясь назад, пытаясь насадиться сам.  
— Пять секунд подожди, — получилось уже в поясницу. Кельвин присел на корточки, раздвинул ягодицы широко и бесстыже, упиваясь беззащитностью и полным доверием Чарли. Он размашисто лизнул расселину, от поджавшихся яиц до копчика, упруго ткнулся кончиком языка в сжатое отверстие, покружил по кругу, поддел край.  
— Гофадибоше, — застонал Чарли, шепелявя в галстук и расслабляясь под языком сильнее. Вот так лучше, круче.  
Собственный член тяжело свисал из ширинки, натягивал расстёгнутую молнию, но Кельвин игнорировал свои порывы, вылизывал розовеющий анус, трахал языком, громко хлюпая слюной. Чарли уперся лбом в хлипкую перегородку, накрыл руки Кельвина своими, растянул себя, выставляясь и подставляясь под ласку, повел бедрами, насаживаясь на язык резче, навинчиваясь пульсирующим отверстием. Если бы кто-то зашёл сейчас в туалет, хрен бы Кельвин остановился, ему нравились сдерживаемые рычащие звуки Чарли, его безбашенность и откровенность. Потому что сейчас он настоящий.  
— Это… Как же это приятно, — выдавил из себя Чарли, выплюнув ненужный теперь галстук изо рта. — Я не думал… Ох… Что это…  
Кельвин не сдержал смешка, укусил за правую ягодицу, вставляя сразу два пальца по слюне. Собственные предохранители уже перегорели к чертям, и Кельвин скончался бы сейчас от перегрева, если тут же не вставил. Плоть поддавалась нехотя, и пришлось добавлять скольжения, сплевывать на пальцы, тянуть на костяшках неподатливое и тугое. И он терпел и терпел, отсчитывал до десяти и обратно, хотя хотелось отполировать кулаком собственный ноющий член, потереть головку или сжать покрепче, быстрее, чётче.  
— Я уже готов. Готов. Всё… — выдыхал Чарли и пытался сняться с пальцев, дёргал за плечи и гладил по голове одной рукой, не решаясь оттянуть за волосы.  
Игнорировать просьбы было тяжело, но рано, рано и ещё пару секунд. Отвоевать бы ночь у своенравного, занятого ублюдка, лизать долго и медленно, чтобы молил и извивался, кончал только от этого или был на грани. Кельвин пригладил внутри пальцами мягко, едва нажимая на точку, обхватывая губами головку члена, направляя его выдернутой из захвата ладонью к себе, между раздвинутых ног Чарли.  
Дверь в туалет хлопнула второй раз за их пребывание здесь, раздались шаги, шелест одежды и звук расстегиваемой молнии. Кельвин так и замер, качая саму головку на языке, подныривая головой между расставленных стреноженных брюками ног, едва шевеля пальцами внутри и прислушиваясь к внешней обстановке. Чарли под руками напрягся, замер, даже дышать перестал, вжимая пятерню в затылок Кельвину. Гость надолго не задержался: помочился в писсуар, вымыл руки в раковине и свалил, а внутри черепной коробки остался грохотать ускорившийся пульс. Они чуть не попались, обалдеть.  
Кельвин и не понял, как перемкнуло, тело само взметнулось вверх, и он очнулся уже притираясь головкой к скользкому облизанному анусу, забрался одной рукой под рубашку, отодвигая в сторону мешавшийся пиджак и ущипнул за сосок, медленно входя внутрь горячего, тесного, восхитительного. Чарли лишь охнул запоздало, уперся руками в перегородку, отлипая лбом от гладкой поверхности.  
Прижимаясь грудью к широкой спине, он чувствовал сбившееся дыхание, под ладонью билось сердце, и Кельвин, не торопясь, целовал шею над мешавшимся воротником рубашки. Мазнул губами по скуле и поймал губы Чарли поцелуем, заставляя его неудобно поворачивать голову и часто дышать через нос от усиливающихся толчков. Теперь Кельвин не медлил, погружался дюйм за дюймом, искал нужный угол и ускорялся с каждым новым толчком, лаская языком подставленный рот. Он обхватил член Чарли, выкрутил кулак, потёр ладонью головку вверху и перехватил в кольцо пальцев, подстраиваясь под собственное движение бёдер.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, я, блядь, сейчас… — застонал Чарли в поцелуй, укусил мелко за нижнюю травмированную губу. Кельвин ощутил горячеющее во рту от крови из открывшейся ранки и толчками по костяшкам от выплескивающейся спермы Чарли.  
На члене ритмично сжались мышцы, вытягивая оргазм, стремительно бросая за грань. Кельвин сдался, прижался бедрами крепче к поджарой заднице, обнял одной рукой Чарли поперек груди, вплавляясь телом в тело, задыхаясь от восторга.  
Казалось, прошло больше получаса, но когда он наконец-то вышел из разомлевшего тела, подал туалетную бумагу Чарли и привел себя в порядок, смартфон показал, что прошло чуть более пятнадцати минут. В зеркале над раковинами его встретил абсолютно растрепанный тип с размазанной по губам кровью и с шальными глазами. Ух, так же, как после драки, а не после крышесносного секса.  
— Прости за губу. — Чарли образовался рядом, подставил руки под краник с плещущей в рукомойник водой и сам умылся, первый стер с губ кровь Кельвина, аккуратно отставляя ладони и пытаясь не намочить манжеты. Его брюки выглядели немного помятыми, и Кельвин мстительно усмехнулся, когда с Чарли спала часть лоска. На шее, прямо на стыке голой кожи и воротника красовался мелкий засос, о котором никто не собирался предупреждать Чарли. Хорошо, как же хорошо. Кельвин даже не ответил ничего на извинение, пусть. Зубы Чарли лучше, чем острый кулак Нейта.  
Телефонный звонок вырвал из посторгазменной неги, Кельвин моргнул, стирая наваждение, а в следующий момент Чарли уже принял вызов, двумя пальцами подцепив смартфон из кармана пиджака.  
— Да. Уже прилетели? Хорошо. Да, без проблем. Сейчас буду.  
Чарли клацнул по сенсору, сбрасывая вызов и возвращая телефон в карман. Скупо и экономя движения, нацепил на себя деловую маску бизнесмена, сложно было представить его поплывшим и потерявшим контроль всего пару минут назад.  
— Дела? — спросил Кельвин, отмирая и сам умываясь. Осознавать, что его сейчас кинут в этом расфуфыренном ресторане, оказалось обидно.  
— Клиент раньше прилетел, чем я надеялся, — ответил Чарли, промакивая лицо салфеткой и вытирая руки. Невозмутимо. — Прости, но ужин придется отложить.  
— Без проблем, — ответил Кельвин, повторяя ритуал Чарли. Мокрая салфетка комом полетела в урну.  
— Было классно, хочу как-нибудь ещё встретиться, — сказал тихо Чарли, поцеловал угол рта и, мягко улыбнувшись, свалил из туалета, на ходу набирая чей-то номер.  
Да, да, да. Отношения не для него. И ужин при свечах — говно, но, оказавшись брошенным возле мраморной плиты с рукомойниками, только сейчас Кельвин почувствовал себя жутко одиноким. 


	6. 6. Руки вверх!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг! Метки в шапке добавились, глава не романтическая, совсем. Эх.

Если быть честным перед самим собой, то Кельвин искренне предполагал, что Чарли со своим холодком в конце встречи исчезнет минимум на неделю. Возможно, даже на звонки не будет отвечать. Складывалось глупое впечатление — это последняя встреча, а Чарли просто банально натрахался. Интерес его угас, все выпады в сторону Кельвина были связаны с быстротечной еблей, а сам Кельвин кроме порнографии ни на что не годится.

Потом пришлось себя одёрнуть, вспомнить, что он и стремился же к этому всю жизнь. Если и отношения, то без обязательств, если постоянный партнёр, то без всяких соплей. Он стряхнул с себя непонятную грусть и пошел в зал ресторана, намереваясь забрать заказанную порцию с собой. В конце концов, Чарли наверняка оплатил заказ, но сидеть и есть в одиночку — не тянуло. Лучше уж домой, в тесную арендованную комнату, подальше от лоска и шика зажиточных боровов.

Несмотря на твердую уверенность в свободном времени на ближайшие дни, с утра следующего дня ему позвонил Крис, бодро поздоровался в трубку и пригласил в клуб. Реабилитация по всем фронтам, совершенно не верилось в ошеломительный успех и повсеместную востребованность. Кельвин только допивал кофе на узкой, как туннель кухне, бездумно пялясь в Инстаграм, пытался поймать новую волну трендов. Нужно и фотки было скоро выкладывать, а синяк красноречиво отодвигал это событие. Тело — товар, да-да. Проходили. Вспомнились почему-то первая встреча с Нейтом в кафе и его глупое предложение подраться. Не в себе мальчик, явно.

— Ну так как, дружище? Это небольшое мероприятие, но на разогрев мальчики нужны, — затрещал Крис в трубку, и Кельвин громко вздохнул, надеясь, что не страдальчески.

— Крис, я вот ума не приложу, какой я, нахрен, дружище тебе? — издевательски и насмешливо. Были времена, когда Кельвин горел любым предложением, а сейчас так отвратительно стало от лицемерия. Почему-то память, маленькая сука, услужливо подсовывала воспоминания, как Крис деликатно его отшил. Обидеться — было бы слишком по-женски, но осадок остался. Поддеть хотелось невероятно, и сдерживаться сил не было. Кельвин бы сейчас фак всему миру показал.

В трубке повисло долгое молчание, а потом Крис всё же взял себя в руки:

— Я с тобой вроде и не ссорился. Или мне чего-то неизвестно? — мягко начал он, скорее всего, пытаясь увести щекотливую тему в сторону.

— Крис, мы же с тобой и не виделись даже с моего приезда из Рутерглена. Можно было бы и не так трусливо прятаться от жёсткого кулака папашки Нейта. Дерек знатно припугнул элиту порнобизнеса?

— О. Ты прости, правда. Не нужно было и сейчас. Грубо получилось.

— Когда нужно выступать? — сдался Кельвин, выдохнул для приличия и большего трагизма в трубку, будто простил. К черту же. Всё равно нечем заняться.

— Завтра вечером. Выручишь меня сильно, — воспрял духом Крис. — И слушай, дерьмо случается. Я неправильно отреагировал, но… Поболтать было бы тоже кстати. Я сегодня занят, но мы можем послезавтра погудеть. Ты как?

— По рукам.

— Вот и чудненько. Тогда завтра жду в клубе. Адрес сброшу сообщением. Водитель нужен?

— Было бы не плохо, Крис. Подвезти уж звезду к рабочему месту, — засмеялся Кельвин. Поражался, как быстро меняются деловые люди. Прогибаются под обстоятельства моментально.

— Договорились! — весело отозвался Крис и попрощался, сбрасывая вызов.

Кельвин усмехнулся, довольный очередным приятным стечением обстоятельств. Почему бы и нет?

* * *

Весь последующий остаток дня прошел до того рутинно и обыденно, что если бы его кто-нибудь спросил: «Что ты делал сегодня?», — Кельвин бы с чистой совестью сказал: «Ничего». Не соврал бы нисколько, ведь поход в спортзал и по магазинам деятельностью особой не считал.

Вечером, врубив старый боевик по телику и обложившись коробками с пиццей, Кельвин вознамерился провести время самым непродуктивным образом. Трель телефона застала его только за началом трапезы, и Кельвин поначалу решил не принимать вызов, но взгляд зацепился за имя на дисплее, заставляя брови недоуменно поползти на лоб.

— Я ждал твоего звонка минимум через три дня, — сказал Кельвин вместо приветствия.

— Ну, я непредсказуем, — отозвался весело Чарли. — Занят?

Кельвин открыл и закрыл картонную коробку с пиццей, переместил пульт от телевизора по сидению дивана и только потом ответил:

— Не особо. Думал посмотреть кино.

— Какое?

— Пф-ф-ф, я не уверен, что тебе понравиться мой выбор. — Кельвин пожал плечами, пальцем поддел дырку на джинсах, расползшуюся на коленке, чувствуя необъяснимую робость. Сердце даже забилось быстрее, и ладони вспотели. Что за чёрт?

— Можно приехать?

Ох ты ж блядь.

— Вообще-то я не жду гостей, но ты можешь заглянуть, — голос вдруг осип, и Кельвин прокашлялся. — Я не против.

— Это исключение для меня?

— Возможно.

— Скоро буду.

Чарли сбросил вызов, а Кельвин вскочил с дивана, чуть не сбросил пиццу на пол, но вовремя подхватил её, засуетился, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. С экрана плазмы на него выжидающе смотрел Сильвестр Сталлоне. В душ Кельвин забежал с разгону, примяв маленький коврик пятками, выкрутил воду сразу на максимум и чуть не запутался в упавших к щиколоткам джинсах. Марш-бросок, погоня за внезапным трахом. Жизнь полна сюрпризов, а Чарли почему-то и вправду хотелось увидеть.

Смех возник спонтанно, когда Кельвин тщательно вымылся в рекордные сроки и подставил лицо под воду. Он смеялся и смеялся, всё не мог перестать, глотал и плевался водой, смахивая её с глаз мокрыми пальцами. Сейчас казался невыносимо глупым сам себе, готовился к встрече. Будто это что-то значило. В последнее время он сильно менялся, забивал на свои же принципы и шагал к ненужным отношениям и привязанности семимильными шагами. Впрочем, когда они встретились взглядом в маркете впервые, Кельвин нисколько не сомневался, что в конце концов они переспят. И не раз.

Чарли приехал минут через двадцать, легко улыбнулся и втиснулся в скромное пространство квартиры, выставляя впереди себя упаковку банок с пивом.

— Заказал ещё еды, но когда будет — не понятно, — сказал Чарли с порога. В своем излюбленном деловом костюме воспринимался привычно и обыденно. Кельвин больше выпадал из реальности, когда на Чарли красовалось что-то наподобие прошлого худи и джинсов.

— У меня пицца есть. Остыла, правда.

— Фигня, я голодный как волк, — сверкнул глазами Чарли, и они направились в маленькую гостиную. Кельвин ждал чего-то. Может, приветственного рукопожатия, объятия, а может, сразу горячего поцелуя, сдернутых на бедра брюк и тяжести члена в ладони. Нужно чаще научную фантастику читать и смотреть, чтобы порно везде не мерещилось.

На диване стало тесно не только оттого, что рядом уселся Чарли. Кельвин внезапно вспомнил, чем они здесь занимались в прошлый раз и всё. Перемкнуло, запаяло на госте, хотелось отбросить весь этикет и просто вжать в себя рыжего, мозг упорно подбрасывал эротические картинки в воображение. Кельвин подавил участившееся дыхание, посчитал мысленно до десяти и постарался не набрасываться на Чарли вот так сразу. Нужно узнать его хотя бы получше? Или уже поздно, когда его член побывал во рту, а собственный язык — в его заднице? Они сели на почтительном расстоянии, отпечатали по банке пива и открыли первую пиццу. Сталлоне на экране бодрой трусцой побежал вперёд, запущенный с паузы.

— Сегодня встреча перенеслась, — сказал Чарли в экран, отхлебывая пиво. — Я бы так раньше позвонил.

— Всё нормально, если тебя не смущает мой досуг, — заулыбался Кельвин. Чарли ведь мог поехать в другое место, не звонить ему вовсе, но он здесь. Ест невозмутимо остывшую пиццу, словно та лучше прожаренных до состояния медиум стейков и непомерно дорогой жирной фуа-гры.

Они просидели так почти весь фильм, периодически перебрасываясь фразочками и наблюдая, как Сталлоне побеждает злодеев, лупит их по морде или стреляет из разнокалиберного оружия, лишь один раз прервавшись на доставщика китайской еды. А потом, когда Кельвин увлекся развязкой, Чарли вырубился. Вот так просто, словно отключили. Задрав острый подбородок вверх к потолку, сжимая в кулаке начатую банку пива и тихо похрапывая.

Даже спящим тот выглядел привлекательно и обворожительно. Кельвин засмотрелся на профиль Чарли, на его густые ресницы, отбрасывающие полутени на щеки, приоткрытые губы и натягивающий кожу кадык над тугим воротником рубашки. Лицо было расслабленным, безмятежным и без единой морщины. А он ведь даже не знает, сколько Чарли лет. Вряд ли тот сильно старше Кельвина, но этот вопрос вдруг стал интересен.

Кельвин тихо встал с насиженного места, забрал банку из расслабленных пальцев и хотел погладить по голове, но вовремя одернул себя. Вот ещё что. Не будет он тут нежничать по-девчачьи, лучше набросить на колени Чарли плед и свинтить спать в спальню. Но часы на смартфоне показали всего лишь восемь вечера, ломая планы, и Кельвин запустил кофемашину. Всё равно так рано не уснуть, только проворочается. Может, ещё раз контракт пересмотреть?

— Больше двух суток без сна плохо переношу, — раздалось хриплым голосом сзади, и Кельвин неумышленное дернулся. — Прости, вырубился.

Кельвин обернулся и оказался в полуобъятии крепких рук, упершихся в столешницу позади, в плену потемневшего взгляда и тепла Чарли, окружавшего внезапно со всех сторон.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Кельвин, слушая гул машинки и теряясь в намерениях Чарли. Его зрачки быстро бегали в глазах, и Кельвин оказался загипнотизирован, не мог разорвать связавшую их призрачную нить, прослеживал каждое движение. Он рассмотрел сонный, но внимательный прищур, маленькое пятно соуса из лапши в уголке губ и тонкую прядь волос, выбившуюся из стянутого хвоста.

— Ты же делал остановку, пытался завязать с порно. Что пошло не так? — внезапно спросил Чарли, крепче прижимаясь телом, удерживая Кельвина между собой и столешницей. Раз, два, три — и Кельвин уже подумывал сбежать от вопроса. От мягкого, домашнего Чарли. — Я просто… Не хочешь, не отвечай, но мне интересно.

— Мне стало скучно, вот и вся причина. Я не знаю, чем мог бы ещё заниматься, — нейтрально ответил Кельвин, не стал говорить, что его история скучна и банальна. Самостоятельность и побег от родителей на пару лет всего, а дальше трясина работы, и уже не можешь остановиться. Хотелось надышаться воздухом свободы, насмотреться больших городов и понять своё призвание. М-да.

— Ты так упорно держишься за это, что становиться не по себе, — досадливо сказал Чарли, и на миг показалось, что вот она тупая грань, которую вот-вот перешагнет Кельвин.

— Что ты хочешь мне сказать?

— Кроме того, что уже говорил — ничего.

— Зачем начинаешь опять эту тему?

— Забей. — Чарли нагнулся вперёд, лизнул нижнюю губу на пробу, мягко и намеком, а потом поцеловал, отчаянно и жёстко, вминая губы в десны и грубо трахая языком рот. Спешил, выдыхал резко и со свистом, вжимался грудью в грудь, и пахом в пах, трахая через брюки. Что ж у них всё так ебануто, на скорость, на опережение. Захлебываясь. Отбирая и урывая.

Кофемашина пропищала, оповещая об окончании цикла приготовления, и Кельвин отшатнулся назад, разрывая настойчивый поцелуй и зажмуривая глаза. Уйти бы от этого взгляда, и чтобы не вставало так крепко от одного поцелуя, но нет.

— Будешь кофе? М? — Кельвин сглотнул, приоткрыл глаза, наслаждаясь обескураженным видом Чарли. Хотелось почему-то притормозить, помучить, хоть маетное и густое возбуждение не желало проходить совсем.

— Может, кофе позже? — Чарли посмотрел на губы Кельвина, облизываясь. Боже.

— Сейчас. Прошу, сейчас.

Чарли нехотя кивнул, улыбнулся, словно всё понимал, и, вжавшись напоследок напряжённой линией члена в эрегированный член Кельвина, отстранился.

Руки ходили ходуном от напряжения, от боязни, что Чарли свинтит, когда не получит желаемого. И чего вот сейчас стало всё так остро интересовать — не прознать. Но Чарли уселся на высокий табурет возле стола-стойки и сложил руки в замок на столешнице, расслабленно и слегка улыбаясь собственным мыслям. Видно было, что его ситуация просто забавляет. Ох. И правда, чего заднюю-то давать в сексе? Кельвин поспешно отвернулся от изучающего взгляда Чарли, достал из навесного шкафчика две белые чашки, аккуратно выставляя их на стол.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Кельвин у кофейной чашки, в которую наливался крепкий кофе из машины. Отвлекая себя.

— Тридцать один.

— И давно ты работаешь в своем бизнесе?

— Лет шесть. Нет, уже седьмой год пошёл.

Тонкая струйка начала наполнять вторую чашку, окрашивая края в насыщенный карамельный цвет. Кельвин не ожидал таких безропотных ответов, боялся даже повернуться, чтобы не сбить внезапные откровения.

— А до недвижимости чем занимался?

— У меня нет плачевной истории, если ты её ждёшь, — раздалось ровным голосом позади. Кофе наполнил чашки до краев. — Я много работал, мало отдыхал, мне везло во всех начинаниях, и был стартовый капитал на раскрутку рекламной компании.

— Родители?

— Брат.

— Удивительно.

— Абсолютно нет.

Кельвин решился, ухватил чашки и повернулся, выставляя кофе пред Чарли и собой. Сел напротив и только потом поднял взгляд. Чарли был невозмутимым, смотрел и ничего не скрывал — вот тебе пример, душа нараспашку. Чего он вообще с Кельвином трахаться начал, кроме очевидной похоти? Ведь было же ещё что-то. Не отвечал бы на вопросы, сидя на кухне за чашкой кофе, не приехал бы сегодня.

— Почему я? — спросил Кельвин, высматривая ответ изначально в мимике и жестах. Чарли себя ничем не выдал.

— А почему я? Тоже могу спросить тебя об этом. — Чарли дёрнул лишь плечом, поджал нижнюю губу на миг и спрятался за чашкой кофе, мелко отпивая. — Глупый вопрос, наверное. Мы просто сошлись характерами, темпераментом, жаждой. Да что угодно. Ты хочешь меня?

— Да.

Увиливать смысла нет: раз откровенно, то до конца.

— И я тебя хочу.

— Только секс? Примитивная жажда тела?

— Не совсем, Кельвин, ты же понимаешь, — хмыкнул Чарли насмешливо. — Не будем трогать возвышенные чувства. Не буду тебя пугать, сбежишь ведь и откажешься от тысячи оргазмов со мной.

— Самоуверенно, — не сдержал смешок Кельвин.

Чарли поиграл бровями.

— Проверим?

— Обязательно.

Кельвин допил свой кофе и забрал две чашки, только и успел поставить их в раковину, как был сметен ураганом. Сзади прижался горячущий Чарли, облапал спереди, вжимая ладони в мышцы под футболкой, цапнул напрягшиеся соски, старательно проезжаясь вниз ладонями и очерчивая пальцами напряжённый член через ткань джинсов, упорно притираясь сзади. Внутри всколыхнуло волной возбуждения, и Кельвин охнул, чувствуя ягодицами крепкую эрекцию.

— Пойдем в постель? Да? Выбрось всё из головы: причины и следствия, — зашептал Чарли на ухо, щекоча дыханием. — Тебе хорошо, и мне хорошо.

— Мгхм, — нечленораздельно выдал Кельвин, сгорая под настойчивыми прикосновениями.

— Я с тобой, как в первый раз, — поделился Чарли, прикусил мочку уха и снова ущипнул за сосок, сминая ткань футболки, оттягивая плоть. — Когда ты меня вылизывал вчера, я думал — сдохну. Ещё никто не делал мне такого.

Полоснуло признанием враз по всему телу, Кельвин представил, как Чарли плыл от языка в заднице, вспыхнул до корней волос, наверняка покраснел. Боже. Чего он такой болтливый и не заткнется всё никак?

— Нужно немедленно закрепить результат. — Кельвин развернулся, поцеловал болтливые губы и толкнул Чарли в сторону спальни. Не сдержаться, не спрятать свою похоть. К черту.

Вечер только начинался.

* * *

Под задницей скрипнуло кремовое кожаное сидение вычурной белоснежной «Тойоты», и Кельвин мимо воли присвистнул от такой роскоши. Крис не поскупился, заглаживал вину и подал роскошную машинку танцору на вечер. Смех.

— Бари, — представился водитель, взглянув в зеркало заднего вида. Лысоватый и плотно сбитый, в лёгкой куртке на белоснежную футболку. Вот водитель слегка подкачал, не выглядел он похожим на элитного. Ему бы костюмчик, как у Чарли, его же выправку… Стоп. Опять не туда мысли поехали, стоило лишь намеком вспомнить прошлую ночь.

— Кельвин.

Бари подмигнул в зеркало заднего вида и протянул поддон с двумя стаканами кофе через спинку переднего сидения.

— Возьмите, Кельвин. Мне сказали, чтобы и кофе вам привез.

— Сервис, — хмыкнул Кельвин, рассматривая светло-серые глаза водителя, его лёгкую щетину и радостную улыбку. Кофе не хотелось, но обижать такого душку хотелось ещё меньше. — Спасибо.

— Постараюсь сильно не гнать, чтобы не расплескалось на вашу одежду, — расплылся в ещё более широкой улыбке Бари и завел мотор, отставив стакан на сидение рядом. Кельвин отпил горячий напиток из картонного стаканчика, порадовался, что кофе оказался всё же отличным. Но Бари был странный. Может, так проявлял дружелюбие, чёрт разберёт.

За окном начали мелькать тротуары, магазинчики и высотные здания, Кельвин прихлебывал кофе и наблюдал за пешеходами, машинами и обстановкой города. Сейчас было только семь часов вечера, сумерки только начали опускаться на город, а магазинчики уже вовсю зажгли свет и подсветку витрин, люди увлеченно шли по своим делам, а машины везли своих пассажиров. Редкие деревья кронами закрывали часть названий вывесок, листья упорно держались за ветки и не спешили осыпаться под натиском подобравшейся осени. Да и осень ли при таком тепле? Кельвин даже куртку дома оставил.

Бари ехал не слишком быстро. Авто мерно покачивалось на мелких выбоинах и неровностях, из динамика тихо запел Том Вейтс, и Кельвин сам не заметил, как начал погружаться в дрёму, пытаясь сжать опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе ослабевшими пальцами. Вместо людей и зданий перед глазами четко сформировалась картинка с восторженным и поплывшим взглядом Чарли, его потемневшие глаза и полуоткрытые на выдохе губы.

— Сейчас, — сказал хрипло Чарли и зажмурил веки, запрокидывая голову на подушке, приминая волны рыжих волос.

Кельвин только моргнул пару раз, а через секунду убаюкивающие мелодии и покачивания исчезли, гладкое фантомное тело Чарли в его руках испарилось, а действительность проникла в мозг со скрипом.

В глаза словно песок насыпали, и Кельвин с трудом их открыл, сфокусировал зрение на комоде из темного дерева, на гладкой белой стене и крае лохматого бежевого ковра, игриво выглядывающего из-за кровати. Какого хрена? Он же в клуб ехал, помнил и машину, и чёртов кофе.

Положение, в котором оказался Кельвин, было ещё более обескураживающее и странное. Первое, что он заметил — полное отсутствие одежды и неудобная поза. Кельвин лежал на правом боку, руки оказались вытянутыми над головой, надёжно зафиксированные наручниками, а ноги — согнуты в коленях и крепко стянутые грубой веревкой по бёдрам и икрам. Двинуться было проблематично, но Кельвин звякнул звеньями наручников по тонкой трубке на спинке кровати и попытался перевернуться.

В голове роились мысли, только теоретически Кельвин мог предположить, что кому-то понадобилось его захватить в заложники. Водитель «Тойоты» воспринимался сейчас не так дружелюбно и радостно, а кофе вызывал явные подозрения.

— Очнулся? — спросили сзади, и Кельвин задёргался сильнее, отчего-то представляя, как выглядит с голым оттопыренным задом. Впрочем, голос похитителя оказался тоже знакомым.

— Какого хрена? — взвыл хрипло Кельвин, безуспешно вырываясь из плена. Голова оказалась зажата между бицепсами, Кельвин завертел ею, пытаясь повернуться хотя бы немного и увидеть полную картину. Хрен там, только больше получалось лохматить немного отросшие волосы и заглушать себя своими же руками. Наручники кожу не натирали, благодаря мягкому материалу вокруг запястья, и Кельвин старательно их тянул, проверяя на прочность. Он никогда даже не попадал в участок за нарушение общественного порядка и в постели наручники не жаловал, а тут угораздило, так угораздило.

— Надоело ждать, думать о тебе и представлять, как однажды ты первый позвонишь, — продолжили сзади, не спешили выходить вперёд. Кельвину не особо хотелось видеть обладателя голоса, перед глазами уже решительно и четко сформировался образ тощего нахального мальчишки Нейта.

— Решил насильно всё же? — не сдержал смешка Кельвин, плечом сдвигая прядь волос, упавшую на глаза. Абсурд, ситуация фантомная и странная. Где же он так обдолбался? — Я ж тебя найду, сука. Отпусти, пока не поздно.

— Мне всё равно, что будет после. Во-первых, я продумал вопрос с изнасилованием. Я не оставлю следов. Мне незачем тебя обижать, мне нравится, когда тебе хорошо, — вкрадчиво начал Нейт, и Кельвин услышал шорох ворса на ковре. Ублюдок шел наконец-то в его сторону. — Во-вторых, ты должен понять, что мне не безразличен.

— Я повторюсь? Идиот, — выдохнул Кельвин, холодея изнутри от намерений этого наглеца. — Говорил же, что нам не по пути, вряд ли из-за того, что ты меня нежно изнасилуешь, я тебя начну любить. Вот сам пораскинь мозгами. Так вообще можно?

— В любом случае у меня сегодня отличное настроение, ты не испортишь мне его своим невежеством. — Нейт обошел огромную кровать по кругу и остановился перед Кельвином. Заржать бы, да только стало вдруг не по себе от решительного взгляда, который стирал своим сумасшествием и шелковый синий халат длиннее середины бедра, и руки, скрещенные на груди, и торчащие острые колени, неприкрытые тканью.

— Заору, — предпринял последнюю попытку Кельвин.

— Ори. Я предупредил арендодателя, что мой парень любит поиграть в постели. Да и дом далеко от густого населения.

И слов набрался, пиздец. Кельвин почувствовал, как в горле поселился ком, а сердце забилось сумасшедшим ритмом.

— Сука.

— Боюсь, сегодня в роли суки будешь ты. А дальше по настроению, — ухмыльнулся зло Нейт. — Но будет приятно, гарантирую.

— Ты двинулся! Как ты вообще меня похитил?

— Тянешь время? Я уже тебя хочу, сильно-сильно. Как тогда, давно.

Нейт распахнул халат, и Кельвин не сдержался, захохотал от нервной обстановки, захлебываясь хрипящими звуками пересохшего горла. Мальчишка выглядел настолько серьезно и решительно, но с тем нелепо, что содержаться не было сил. В голове появлялись только матерные слова и выражения, а варианты расправы с Нейтом так и всплывали перед глазами. Он его зашибёт, точно. Стоит только ему начать воплощать задуманное. Как только Кельвин освободится.

— Я рад, что у тебя появляется настроение, — хмыкнул Нейт, спружинил коленями на матрасе и приблизился к Кельвину абсолютно нагой, с твердеющим членом, покачивающимся между ног, и с шальным взглядом.

— Не вздумай. Пусти. Я оденусь и уйду, мы больше не вернемся к этому вопросу, — голос дрогнул, но нужно было опробовать все варианты, ведущие к освобождению, но Нейт в ответ оскалился и погладил прохладной ладонью по выступающим рёбрам, щекотно прошёлся по натянутым мышцам бицепса, легко оглаживая подмышку.

— Как мило. Шанс всё исправить, — выдохнул наигранно жалостливо Нейт и взглянул прямо в глаза. На его губах всё ещё мелькала усмешка, а рука исследовала бок Кельвина: нежно, ласково, неспешно. Ещё миг, и мальчишка изменился, улыбка стала хищной, а глаза — безумными. Нейт прошипел предостерегающе и грубо, меняясь в момент: — Закрой свою пасть, иначе я её прикрою. А лучше даже не смей мне указывать — накачаю наркотой и буду делать всё, что пожелаю. Но вряд ли тебе понравится.

— Сейчас ты тоже делаешь то, что мне не нравится, — возразил Кельвин, вопреки опасениям и угрозам Нейта.

— Я только начал. Тш-ш-ш…

Вот сейчас время остановилось или замедлилось настолько, что Кельвин каждой своей клеткой успел почувствовать весь спектр ощущений, начиная от испуга и заканчивая стойким отвращением к настойчивым прикосновениям. После этого шипящего «Тш-ш-ш», в голове перемкнуло, безысходность накатила так явно, безвозвратно, пожирая и затягивая в омут апатии. Это как авария, когда машина уже столкнулась с другим препятствием и тело летит в безудержном полёте. Осознание, что сейчас будет больно, ничего нельзя изменить и это происходит с тобой. Уже случилось, нельзя повлиять и нажать: «Стоп».

Нейт действовал самоуверенно, старательно оглаживал каждый дюйм кожи, мягко целовал, согревая дыханием, при этом не касался члена и себя, почти не задевал острыми коленями и локтями. Пальцы, губы, дыхание.

Было бы приятно, если бы не с ним. Не так. Кельвин порадовался, что к происходящему он оставался равнодушным.

— Совсем ты стал неприветливым, — посетовал Нейт и прикусил сосок, заставляя неумышленно дернуться, резко выдыхая через нос. Кельвин стиснул зубы и промолчал, зажмурился. Под веками плясали разноцветные световые ленты от искусственного освещения, в ушах набатом бился ускорившийся пульс, Кельвину впервые было настолько страшно. Огородившись от видимости насильника, он обострил ощущения, пришлось распахнуть глаза, старательно всматриваясь в белоснежную стену, пытаясь абстрагироваться, но напоминая себе, кто с ним в одной постели.

— Раньше тебя не приходилось заводить так долго, — пожаловался Нейт и ухватился ладонью за член, покачал в ладони мягкую плоть и цокнул языком. — Зря ты отказывался от секса со мной, совсем забыл о наслаждении.

— Ты мне отвратителен, — сквозь зубы сказал Кельвин. — Отвали.

— Нет. У меня на тебя грандиозные планы.

Темные глаза в глаза, и Нейт опустился ниже, прихватил губами головку, плавно вбирая в рот вялый член. Не трахаться хотелось, абсолютно. Тело, заточенное под эрекцию по указанию, сейчас испытывало стресс, Кельвину такая малость казалась удачей. Показать в очередной раз, что Нейт ему безразличен.

— Нет! — Кельвин безуспешно трепыхнулся в путах, ударил коленями вверх, но не достиг цели. Неудобно. Слишком сильно затянуты ноги, слишком вытянутый торс, а рука Нейта оказалась ещё одной сдерживающей преградой, удерживала на месте, подцепляла пальцами веревки на сгибе под коленями.

Держись. Не нужно реакции. Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Обжигающий жар, тугая влажность рта, пошлые звуки и постанывания. Он же не импотент, в самом деле, член дрогнул и начал наливаться кровью под натиском упругого языка и умелого рта. Научился, сучонок.

Кельвин заорал, дёрнул наручники сильнее, вытягивая сухожилия на руках. Нужно кончить ему в глотку по-быстрому, и всё прекратится. Нейт не отреагировал на крик, насадился горлом на член, обжигающе выдыхая в лобок и сжимая в ладони подтянувшиеся яйца. Толчок, ещё один, глубже, в тесноту вибрирующего и сжимающегося горла. Кельвин был готов излиться через пару секунд, но Нейт задавал свои правила, отстранился от паха, хлюпающим звуком выпуская из жаркого плена плоть, и затянул силиконовое кольцо на основании члена.

— Я только начал, — поделился он с обескураженным Кельвином и вытер тыльной стороной ладони угол рта. — У нас много времени, успеешь.

— И откуда у тебя такая фантазия бурная? — тяжело дыша, спросил Кельвин, пытался приструнить взбудораженный пульс и не замечать кольца на члене.

— Это всё ты. С тобой хочется по-разному.

— Банально, не принимается.

— И не надо.

Нейт опять продолжил свои настойчивые ласки, которые ощущались острее с пережатым членом. С каждой секундой кончить хотелось ещё сильнее и сильнее. Кельвин вздрагивал от прикосновений, сжимал крепче бедра, напрягал мышцы и больше не разговаривал с Нейтом, хоть тот упорно пытался развести на фразочки, колкие словечки, бросался незначащими предложениями и обещаниями. Пересмотрел своей излюбленной порнухи, видимо, Кельвин внутренне потешался над таким болтуном. Если бы не ситуация, в которой он оказался. Было бы проще. Легче. Тело стало наэлектризованным и чувствительным, каждая мышца мелко дрожала от перенапряжения неудобной позы и упорных касаний. Казалось, что внутри простата набухла и пульсировала в поисках разрядки.

Наглый язык Нейта исследовал каждый дюйм кожи, зубы остро прикусывали в самых чувствительных местах, а руки гладили и щипали. Кельвин выпадал из реальности, яйца обжигало отсроченным оргазмом, и он не признался бы, что ему уже давно больше больно, чем приятно. Пережал, получай. Словно сам себя наказывал, возвращал к реальности этим дискомфортом.

Нейт, как и обещал, не скрывал своих намерений трахнуть Кельвина, тёрся вставшим членом между оттопыренных назад ягодиц, нырял густо смазанными пальцами в расселину и растягивал сжатые мышцы, с каждым новым исследовательским толчком добавляя пальцы. Навскидку и не вспомнить, сколько месяцев Кельвин не был снизу, так и не предложил же Чарли трахнуть себя. А было бы символично и круто. Гнев затопил изнутри, от просранного шанса, от досады на самого себя. Кельвин вертелся и дёргался, пытался тщетно избежать Нейта, но не мог. Дрянь.

— Перестарался, мне больно. — Кельвин не сдержался, захохотал, когда настырный рот в очередной раз заглотил член, а пальцы пригладили простату внутри. — Хреновый из тебя любовничек, Нейт.

Кельвин видел, как пульсировала жилка на виске Нейта, когда тот недоверчиво посмотрел снизу вверх, нехотя прекращая минет. Много и долго — не значит качественно и приятно.

— Я научусь, правда, мне лишь нужно больше времени, — упрямо и жалобно. Кельвин сглотнул ком в горле. Он и не думал, что Нейт может его задержать дольше одного траха.

— Когда ты меня отпустишь? — спросил Кельвин через минуту, когда Нейт бесцеремонно улёгся сзади и толкнулся в его размятый и разработанный вход.

— Не сейчас. Рано, — запыхтел Нейт, плавно покачиваясь и наращивая амплитуду. — Пара дней… Какой же ты тесный…

— Ублюдок! — сквозь зубы выплюнул Кельвин, в который раз натягивая наручники и вертя головой в тесном коконе рук. — Зачем ты так? Зачем?

Сзади не было больно, лишь слабое натяжение плоти, Нейт постарался на славу. Мышцы поддавались, впускали Нейта глубже и глубже, заставляя ненавидеть его больше, сильнее, отчаяннее. Кельвину хотелось вырваться, врезать в эту наглую морду, расквасить губы и нос, чтобы неповадно. Чтобы больше не смел трогать его. Вместе с этим пришло другое осознание, более важное и нужное сейчас. Кельвин не слышал шелеста упаковки, не видел, чтобы Нейт натягивал на свой член презерватив. Вдруг Аделаида ошиблась, и Нейт болеет.

— Ты надел презерватив? Мелкий ублюдок! — холодея внутренне и пытаясь в очередной раз вырваться, просипел Кельвин. Сам свой голос едва узнал. — Отвечай, сука!

— Ты кончишь? Для меня. — Нейт игнорировал попытки Кельвина достучаться до него, трахал отчаянно, убыстряясь и вколачиваясь на полную длину. — Я отстегну кольцо, давай.

— Нет! Скотина, нет! Не кончу, не буду. Ответь на вопрос!

Кельвин замотал головой, между вытянутых рук. Конечности неумолимо немели, едва получалось чувствовать кисти, его тело мотало вперед и назад от быстрых толчков сзади. Резко замутило.

— Да, да, да, — затрещал сбивчиво Нейт, неловко стянул кольцо с болезненного члена, перехватывая его в кулак. — Ты кончишь, а потом я. В тебя, Кельвин. Проверим твою теорию и чистоту моих анализов. Раз ты так уверен.

Плоть оказалась перенапряжена, как на самых длинных и выматывающих съёмках. Об удовольствии думать уже не приходилось, хотелось просто освободиться от настойчивого трения изнутри и снаружи. Нейт засопел в затылок, вжался лбом в вывернутое плечо и, чудом изменив угол проникновения, проехался пару раз по простате, выдавливая пустой и болезненный оргазм.

— Я знал, знал, ох, блядь, хорошо, — выстонал Нейт и содрогнулся всем телом, кончая следом.

Кельвин обессиленно прикрыл глаза, скрывая веками вид на осточертевшую стену. Как с ним могло случиться подобное, он мог только догадываться. Начиналось же всё так хорошо, всё наладилось, Чарли вскружил голову, и Кельвин потерял бдительность. Он даже не предполагал, что Нейт способен на такое.

— Как ты меня похитил? — спросил Кельвин у запыхавшегося Нейта, который высунул член из его растраханного отверстия и отодвинулся в сторону. Горячая сперма потекла между ягодиц.

— Да там и морочиться не пришлось. Просто подменил машину, когда подслушал твой телефонный разговор с Крисом. Деньги творят чудеса, следить за людьми проще простого. А Чарли горячая штучка, да? — резко хмыкнул Нейт, меняя тему разговора. — Вот кто достоин твоего внимания?

— Теперь ты меня отпустишь? — проигнорировал Кельвин выпад о Чарли. Это только его дело, намерений делиться личным не было. Наглец подслушивал и их разговоры.

— Нет, конечно. — Нейт завозился сзади и скатился на пол. — Сменим позу, а потом ещё пару раз. Может, за пару дней наиграюсь, может — нет.

— Ублюдок! — зарычал Кельвин. — Сукин сын, отпусти меня немедленно. Я тебе все мозги выбью из тупой башки! Меня искать же будут.

— Ага, разрывался твой телефон пару часов назад. Крис звонил, Чарли звонил, — протянул с ленцой Нейт и подошел спереди. Напротив лица Кельвина оказался его опадающий член, блестящий от смазки. Кельвин почувствовал брезгливость, хотя до этого инцидента его не отвращало подобное зрелище.

— Скоро меня найдут.

— Не угадал. Я выбросил твой телефон, не отследят. А Крису написал сообщение, что ты передумал работать с ним. Чарли получил сообщение о твоем отпуске на неопределенный срок с поездкой в красочные места.

— Ха! У меня ещё съемки по контракту, — крикнул Кельвин, упорно смотря в глаза Нейту. — Меня будут искать.

— Пусть ищут. Так даже лучше, может, ещё раз работу потеряешь, — не смутился Нейт и присел рядом. Он ласково пригладил Кельвину нос указательным пальцем и утешающе забормотал, больше себе, чем кому-либо: — Ты привыкнешь ко мне. Немного времени пройдет, и привыкнешь. Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо. Хочешь пить?

Кельвин мотнул головой, прячась от прикосновения, и промолчал. Нейт, кажется, сошёл с ума.


	7. Fail&Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всё ещё стеклотара. Всё плохо, но уже лучше. :)

— Мужик, ты выходишь или как? — голос донёсся, словно сквозь плотное одеяло. Кельвин с трудом открыл глаза, не соображая толком, где находится в этот раз.

— Где я?

— Куда просили, туда и привез, — забурчал водитель. — Выходи. Я уже тебя минут двадцать бужу.

Кельвин сфокусировал взгляд и увидел тощее усатое лицо перед собой. Это явно не Нейт, который изрядно попортил нервы в последнее время; и не Бари, с которого началось путешествие в персональный ад.

— Какое число сегодня?

— Совсем того? — Усатый покрутил пальцем у виска. — Двадцать третье.

— Охуеть.

— Как-нибудь в другом месте. Мужик, освободи машину, пожалуйста.

— Окей, окей.

Выбраться из машины получилось только со второй попытки. Асфальт качнулся под ногами, а в глазах потемнело, но Кельвин совладал с собой, захлопнул слабо дверь, и водитель свалил, стартуя от тротуара быстро и резко. Перед взглядом оказалась довольно знакомая высотка, в которой он в последние месяцы снимал квартиру, и Кельвин двинул вперёд, нащупывая ключи в кармане джинсов. Вот как, даже бумажник на месте. Всё, кроме телефона.

Собраться и вспомнить последнее, что с ним происходило, было довольно проблематично, казалось, кусок памяти вырезан подчистую. Нейт помнился ярко и безоговорочно, на сон списать не получилось бы, хоть как ни пытайся, на запястьях были едва заметные натертые следы от мягкой ткани под наручниками. Единственное явное напоминание.

Лифт поднимался на этаж медленно и тягуче, Кельвин моргал по-совиному, пытаясь не впасть в кому тут же, прислонившись к стенке спиной. Нейт оказался глупым парнем, Кельвин мог насчитать не менее десятка раз, когда внезапно вырубался, выпив любой жидкости, а после — просыпался в новой позиции, неизменно скован, связан по рукам и ногам, вымытый и высушенный. Слишком много снотворного, слишком долго он пробыл с Нейтом.

— Это Энрике, — сказал тогда Нейт, возможно, на следующий день после их первого секса. — Он поможет мне с тобой.

Кельвин сначала подумал, что будет групповуха, не меньше. Он тщательно пытался запомнить латиноса-амбала, высокого и крепкого, под два метра ростом, для описания в полицейском участке. Но Энрике выполнял лишь роль прислужника. Он носил еду, воду, Кельвина в ванную и бдел, не давал и шанса на побег.

Кроме выматывающего секса, в планах Нейта оказались долгие ужины и просмотры фильмов, совместные прогулки по редкому леску возле огромного дома, неизменно сопутствующие пристегнутые конечности: или друг к другу с Нейтом, или со скованными руками и ногами под обеденным столом. Есть зачастую не хотелось, и Кельвин пил предложенные безалкогольные напитки, а потом вырубался, как подкосили. Сука, какая же Нейт сука. Кулаки чесались даже сейчас, но бессилие затапливало организм волнами, не только физически, а и морально. Карусель последних дней здорово подкосила. Нейт хотел его сломать, и ему почти удалось.

Створки лифта медленно открылись, и Кельвин, как пьяный, закачался в сторону своей квартиры. То, что прошло более десяти дней его плена, сбивало с толку и страшило сильнее потерянной работы. К черту порно, если так поразмыслить, было странно осознавать, что Нейт его вообще отпустил. Порадоваться как следует пока не получалось, но облегчение было лучше, гораздо лучше всей радости.

Дверь в квартиру оказалась не заперта, и Кельвин чертыхнулся себе под нос, крепче перехватывая ключи между пальцев. Незваных гостей только не хватало, сейчас и ограбление было помехой. Голова кружилась сумасшедше, хотелось просто прилечь и передохнуть, подумать. О своей ебаной жизни, пошедшей наперекосяк в момент встречи с глупым мальчиком.

Кельвин с силой толкнул дверь и ступил вперёд, намереваясь отыграться на незатейливом грабителе за все обиды прошлых дней. Но в коридоре оказалось пусто, и нападать пока было не на кого. Кельвин сглотнул вязкую слюну и собрал последние остатки силы, двинул в маленькую гостиную на приглушённый источник света. Рука затекла, сдерживая ключи в кулаке, Кельвин замахнулся в последний раз и чуть не упал, шатнувшись вперёд, когда сбоку на него вышла высокая фигура.

— Кельвин?

— Чарли?

— А ты кого ждал увидеть? — спросил Чарли дрогнувшим голосом, и его глаза стали как блюдца. Что он там себе надумал, хрен разберёт.

— Грабителя ждал, — буркнул Кельвин и снова шатнулся, едва держась на ногах. — Я сейчас завалюсь, как принцесса, в обморок.

Чарли подхватил Кельвина под руки, облегчённо выдыхая, будто ждал приглашения и до этого боялся касаться, повел вперёд к дивану, заботливо усаживая на мягкое сиденье.

— Где ты был? Какой, к черту, отпуск? — зашептал, зачастил Чарли, присаживаясь рядом. — Ты съёмки пропустил, знаешь?

— Видимо, знаю, — выдохнул Кельвин и откинулся на спинку дивана, стек расплавленным шоколадом вниз, расставляя колени в стороны и прикрывая предплечьем глаза.

— Доктора вызвать? Что мне сделать? — забеспокоился Чарли, и Кельвин был готов разрыдаться от глупости ситуации. Что бы он делал, если бы Чарли тут не было?

— Просто побудь рядом, — сказал Кельвин, чувствуя, как дрожит голос.

— Что произошло, расскажешь? — Чарли сжал крепко плечо, приводя в чувство, склонился над Кельвином, так что его тепло было ощутимо, даже не видя скрюченной фигуры. — Ты же не в отпуск ездил, да?

— Будешь ржать, — хмыкнул Кельвин, попытался улыбнуться, но и губы онемели, были как чужие. — Меня похитили.

— И не попросили выкуп?

— Дурак?

— Без тебя с ума сошел, ты прости, что так скучал. Боже… Я подумал… А не важно. Расскажи, да?

— Нейт меня спёр.

— Тот придурок, с которым Аделаида разговаривала?

— Ага.

— Он… Эм. Зачем?

— Потрахаться ему захотелось.

Кельвин убрал руку от лица и посмотрел в ошалевшие глаза Чарли. Тот и не скрывал шокированного состояния, сам недавно охуел. Ну как недавно, больше недели назад. Кельвин только сейчас заметил растрёпанные волосы Чарли, растянутую у горловины зелёную футболку и обычные спортивные штаны с чёрными носками.

— Чарли, ты тут живёшь, что ли? — спросил Кельвин, рассматривая прояснившуюся картинку. Со входа Чарли был мутным пятном.

— Нет! Нет, конечно, — поспешил с ответом Чарли, словно попался на чем-то. — Я звонил тебе сначала. Первую неделю. Подумал… Да я много чего надумал, признаться.

— Влюбился, что ли?

— Что ты, что ты, — замялся Чарли, уткнулся взглядом в свои штаны, пытаясь и не поднимать глаза в сторону Кельвина.

Попался. В груди стало разливаться приятное тепло.

— Так, что потом?

— Потом я решил прийти к тебе в гости, — пожал плечом Чарли. — Когда ты на съёмку не пришел, мне позвонила Ади и сказала, что Тим тебя ищет. Я просто стоял тут и не понимал. Помнил твое рвение, как ты хотел вернуться, как не вёлся на уговоры, а потом — раз, и ты в отпуск. Было странно.

— Хоть кто-то понял…

— А потом я разозлился и выломал дверь, — продолжил неловко Чарли. — Номер телефона хозяйки я не знал, и поэтому сменил замок сам, три дня подряд уже сюда заезжаю и пытаюсь поймать хотя бы её. Да и вещи тут твои все остались, какой отпуск.

— Хозяйка в Аргентине, — засмеялся вдруг Кельвин. — У нас договор на долгосрочное сотрудничество. Месяца два ещё бы ждал, не меньше.

— Болит что-то сейчас? Тебе плохо? — спросил Чарли, игнорируя незатейливую шутку и внимательно вглядываясь, трогая горячей ладонью прохладное лицо Кельвина. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, чем несколько часов назад. Голова кружится, но должно пройти, это переизбыток снотворного. Придурок пичкал меня им как ненормальный, боялся, что я убегу или не дам себя трахать.

Чарли опять сглотнул и скривился, поджал губы в тонкую линию и сверкнул глазами, на скулах проступили желваки. Он злился. Да и Кельвин поначалу злился, кто бы не стал на его месте. Но постепенно злость переросла в ожидание освобождения. Или просто окончания этого тягучего беспредела.

— А так мой зад в целости и сохранности, я до сих пор чувствую себя хорошенько растянутым… — продолжил Кельвин насмешливо, сам не хотел такого тона от себя, но почему-то накрыло облегчением вперемешку с досадой. А ещё ему казалось всё неправдой. Вот-вот Чарли исчезнет, и он очнётся с откляченным задом, со вставленной пробкой или с наглыми пальцами Нейта внутри.

— Кельвин…

— Ну чего? Чарли.

— Я хочу в отпуск, больше трёх лет в нормальном отпуске не был. Хочешь со мной?

— Убежать от проблемы?

— Мы найдем его, Кельвин. Тут я не хочу даже останавливаться, не хочу слышать о нем ничего. Я просто сделаю парочку звонков.

— Не трогай его, у меня на него ничего нет.

«И не будет. Видишь, как я тебя люблю?», — спросил голос Нейта в голове. Кельвин моргнул.

— Мне не нужно ничего, он достаточно наделал, — возмутился Чарли и не сдержался, смял вялое тело Кельвина в грубом, настойчивом объятии. — Просто нужно сделать паузу. Мне нужно и тебе.

— Свихнулся, — выдохнул Кельвин и легко обнял Чарли в ответ. — Совсем что-то размяк.

— Дурак ты, Кельвин, какой же дурак.

* * *

Нейт сложил руки на скатерти и ждал, пока Энрике накроет ужин. Он смотрел на Кельвина взглядом, полным обожания. Если бы моглось, то Кельвин незамедлительно бы провалился сквозь землю. Обнаженным было вообще непривычно находиться за столом и расхаживать по дому вслед за Нейтом. Смотреть кино и пытаться поймать смысл, есть и не подавиться. Спасибо, что на улицу этот придурок Кельвина всё-таки одевал.

— Не могу тебя держать вечно, я тоже не могу исчезнуть из своей жизни навсегда, — говорил Нейт лазанье, глядя в тарелку. — А тебя хочется запомнить получше, таким покладистым и безропотным. Красивым и не скрытым ненужной шелухой.

— Ты пристегнул меня наручниками к металлической ножке стола, у меня просто не остается выбора. Где взял такой тяжёлый? — зло возмутился Кельвин, дёргая сомкнутые руки и ноги, звеня тонкими цепочками.

— Спецзаказ, в договор аренды включил, — порадовался Нейт новому вопросу. Кельвин с ним мало говорил. И надо ли было общаться с ним?

— Угу.

— Слушай. Я ж без вреда для тебя хочу. Если ты расслабишься, то тоже получишь удовольствие. Ты слишком зажатый, — увещевал Нейт, сверкая глазами. Чудной. Глупый и чудной. — Обещаю, не буду прятаться, когда тебя отпущу. Захочешь прийти ко мне, я буду рад.

— С надёжной охраной, наверняка, — хмыкнул Кельвин. Энрике перед ним на тарелку шлёпнул увесистый кусок лазаньи.

— Охрану мой отец нанимает, без неё никуда. Ты — хороший парень, Кельвин, беспечный. Ты легко попался.

— Кто в здравом уме будет красть человека, пусть даже актера порно? Кто? Ответь мне, Нейт! Ответь! — взорвался Кельвин, вскочил из-за стола, вжикая ножками стула. Ручищи Энрике незамедлительно легли на плечи, отбросив в противень лопатку, которой он насыпал лазанью.

— Успокойся, тише, — не смутился Нейт, поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями вверх, так и остался сидеть на месте, только башку свою тупую приподнял. — Я же объяснил свои мотивы. До дрожи тебя люблю и всё тут. Ты когда-то так любил?

— Это помешательство, навязчивая идея! Ты же как маньяк!

— С первой встречи тебя полюбил. Когда ты меня на кастинге трахал, — не затыкался Нейт.

Кельвина настойчиво усадили обратно на стул, придвигая к столу. Энрике его мог поломать как хворост или перекусить по талии в плохой день. Кельвин решил не рисковать, свобода была близка, почему-то верилось Нейту, ждал, пока тот сдержит слово. Только бы сдержал.

* * *

— Я хочу сходить к доктору, — сказал Кельвин, когда вышел из душа в мягком махровом халате. Ему больше подошло бы слово «выполз», распаренное сонное тело не хотело слушаться. Кельвин остервенело выдраил себя мочалкой, вылил больше половины флакона геля для душа и всё равно ощущал на себе липкость и чувство брезгливости к самому себе.

Чарли удивлённо приподнял бровь, выходя из кухни и вытирая руки салфеткой. Что-то готовил на ужин, завертелся волчком, как только увидел осунувшегося Кельвина в ванной. Закрываться тоже не позволил и заглядывал каждую секунду, пока Кельвин не рявкнул на него, заверил, что всё с ним нормально. Из поддона душевого бокса он точно бы никуда не делся.

— Он трахал меня без резинки, — пояснил Кельвин, активно вытирая волосы полотенцем.

— Завтра?

— Да.

— Я приготовил сандвичи, — робко бросил Чарли, отворачиваясь от Кельвина. Вот кого следует бояться Нейту, Чарли был готов его сейчас разорвать на клочки, Кельвин же видел, как его трясет от любого упоминания папочкиного мальчика.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что.

— Чарли.

— Да? — он посмотрел, уставши и грустно, Кельвину захотелось сказать, что всё в порядке, но язык прилип к небу. Хрен там он в порядке, ему страшно опять садиться в чужую машину, пить что-либо из любого кафе или ресторана с товаром на вынос. Потому что в каждом стаканчике может оказаться доза снотворного и его опять увезут в непонятном направлении. Ему страшно ехать на съемки и трахаться. Опять и опять.

— Чарли, останешься на ночь? Просто так, без секса. Если ты согласен так, — предложил Кельвин, сам себя хотел бы заткнуть. Что, блядь, за ересь он несёт?

— О. Ну…

— Это необязательно, — поспешил Кельвин и швырнул полотенце в угол комнаты. Свинья, ага.

— Нет, нет. Я останусь. И остался бы. — Чарли шагнул вперёд, ободряюще улыбаясь. — Я же не только из-за секса.

— Да?

— Ага, просто даже по-человечески, — выдохнул Чарли, сверкая ямочками на щеках. — Пойдем чай пить? Может, тебе легче станет.

— Спасибо, Чарли.

— Не за что, пока ещё не за что.

* * *

Кельвин провертелся в постели до полуночи, хоть Чарли настойчиво уложил его часов в девять. Спать не хотелось совсем или просто не моглось. Как только глаза Кельвина закрывались, и он начинал погружаться в сон, его подбрасывало неведомой силой, сердце в груди заходилось рваным ритмом, и становилось тяжело дышать. Нужно и об этом поговорить с доктором, нарушения сна могут же быть побочным эффектом от избытка снотворного в организме, а паника, охватывающая Кельвина при попытке уснуть, — просто плохая привычка. Говорят, человек ко всему привыкает за две недели, действия и график входят в рутину, и сложно потом перестроиться на другое. Пока не пройдут следующие две недели упорного перекраивания себя под что-то иное. Нейт приучил его за тринадцать дней: пробуждаться не слишком приятно, хоть и думал об этом тот совсем по-другому; есть и пить, когда скажет Нейт; ходить только на допустимые расстояния и направления.

«Я же оставил тебе свой адрес, дорогой. В заднем кармане джинсов. Я буду рад, если ты приедешь ко мне после», — вновь зашептал фантомный голос Нейта на ухо, и Кельвин мотнул головой, стряхивая наваждение.

Он хотел воспользоваться приглашением, до зуда под кожей, но с целью не увидеться с Нейтом, а придушить его подушкой во сне. Нейт бы трепыхнулся от неожиданности в своей огромной кровати, взмахнул бы руками и ногами от испуга. Подушка бы крепко приклеилась к самодовольной морде, и Кельвин бы не жалел силы, душил бы и душил, наваливаясь всём весом.

В мыслях всё было просто, Нейт был без охраны и безоружен. В реальной жизни Кельвин не смог бы убить человека, просто рука бы не поднялась.

Чарли, как и обещал, остался, сначала прижимал к себе и грел собой, а когда Кельвин в очередной раз открыл глаза, того не оказалось рядом. Если он так всю ночь прокрутится, а Чарли с ним не выспится, нужно ли было вообще его просить остаться? Кельвину было всё равно спокойнее с ним, он боялся остаться один на один со своими мыслями и воспоминаниями.

Кельвин тихо выскользнул из постели и решительно направился в гостиную, решив подышать свежим воздухом на балконе. Теперь ему можно двигаться беспрепятственно, расставлять ноги на нужную ширину, совершая шаг, и делать, что он хочет.

На кухне тускло горел свет, видимо, Чарли тоже не спалось. Кельвин думал присоединиться к нему, когда голос Чарли заставил его остановиться посреди комнаты и невольно вслушаться в телефонный разговор.

— Да, Ади. Мне нужен именно этот метод. Так будет всем лучше.

Чарли промолчал пару секунд, слушая ответ собеседника в трубке, а потом устало вздохнул:

— Ты же понимаешь, что произошло? Я не… Нет! Пусть Боб разберется с этим дерьмом! Неделя, не больше.

Кельвин не мог больше прятаться, вышел в прямоугольник света из кухни и встретился взглядом со злыми глазами Чарли. Тот отвернулся, скрывая лицо за распущенной копной волос, и скупо попрощался с Аделаидой, поспешно скрывая тему разговора:

— Давай, Ади. До связи.

— Что ты надумал? — спросил Кельвин, уселся на высокий табурет за стойку напротив Чарли, поправляя футболку. Теперь он неосознанно всегда проверял, есть ли на нём одежда.

— Я хочу решить нашу проблему, — не стал увиливать Чарли, не врал. Он зачесал пятерней свои лохмы назад и уставился потухшим взглядом на Кельвина. — Не буду скрывать, мне неприятно, что этот ублюдок с тобой вытворил. Пусть ты сочтешь это особым видом собственничества, но такое чувство странное… Словно он отобрал что-то у меня.

— Чарли, ты… Спасибо тебе, но это моё дело уже. Я сам разберусь. Завтра… О, уже сегодня, съезжу к врачу, найму себе охранника, пусть ездит со мной. Постараюсь наладить сон и забыть обо всём, как и не было. Я не буду мстить. Не хочу, я устал.

— Ты видишь? — вскрикнул эмоционально Чарли и пристукнул кулаком по столешнице. — Нейт же этого и добивается. Он раз за разом ломает твою жизнь. Сначала дурацкие слухи, потом безнаказанное изнасилование. Что дальше? Как много ты можешь простить?

— Я не прощаю, нет.

— Ты сдался. Я предлагаю устранить его.

— Убить?

— Не своими руками.

— Но убить.

— Называй, как хочешь. Боб решит проблему. Несчастных случаев происходит около тысячи каждый день, если не больше. Авария, падение, удушение — выбирай, — сверкнул глазами Чарли, а Кельвину стало не по себе от такого рвения. — А подумай на миг, если эта мразь тебя чем-то заразила? Как ты тогда будешь к нему относиться?

— Но не убивать же его. Как ты потом будешь спать, зная, что убил человека. — Кельвин поднял руку, останавливая возражения Чарли. — Я хочу правосудия, но не его крови на наших руках.

— Я нашел его адрес у тебя, — сказал Чарли, хватаясь за руку Кельвина и притягивая её ближе к себе по гладкой столешнице, крепко сжимая пальцами. — Через неделю всё будет кончено.

— Отмени.

— Нет.

— Чарли!

Тяжелый взгляд было выдержать сложно, но Кельвин справился. Чарли крепко зажмурился, взял второй рукой телефон и распахнул глаза, набирая номер. Аделаида ответила после двух гудков, и Кельвин услышал, как она облегченно вздыхает. Вот как, отговорить тоже хотела.

— Давай что-нибудь придумаем, — нехотя сказал Чарли, всматриваясь в Кельвина, но адресуя просьбу Аделаиде. — За решетку его нужно упрятать, надолго.

* * *

Кельвину было удушающе жарко и тесно, он попытался сбросить с себя навалившуюся тяжесть, но не смог. Он сейчас задохнётся и умрет. Нет!

Пробуждение было быстрым, словно Кельвин вынырнул из-под толщи воды и рывками теперь вталкивал кислород в лёгкие. Сзади тихо завозились, и Кельвин подумал, что кошмар ещё не закончился. Там его ждёт Нейт, который опять начнет мять, тянуть и гладить. Но руки были свободными, ноги уютно спрятаны под одеялом, и пришлось хорошенько поморгать, чтобы понять, где он. Чарли сзади притиснулся крепче, обвивая руками по груди. Вот от чего стало так жарко и тесно. Кельвин чувствовал испарину на спине и прилипшую к лопаткам футболку, а в ягодицы упиралась недвусмысленная твердость. Ох.

Кельвин попытался выскользнуть из постели, чтобы не разбудить Чарли, но тот, видимо, проснулся уже сам, неловко кашлянул и отодвинулся, увеличивая личное пространство.

— Доброе утро? — спросил Чарли хриплым со сна голосом. Кельвин перевернулся на другой бок, уставился на профиль Чарли, который рассматривал потолок, щурясь от утреннего света, заливающего мягким жёлтым цветом спальню.

— Ага. Доброе.

— Кажется, мой отпуск уже начался, — медленно протянул Чарли, потягиваясь на мягком матраце. — Все встречи поотменял и пропустил.

— Тоже без работы останешься? — спросил Кельвин, беззастенчиво рассматривая рыжеватый нимб волос вокруг лица Чарли, подсвеченный натуральным светом из окна.

— Нет, что ты, — хохотнул тот и посмотрел в ответ. Классный. Боже. Если бы не чёртов Нейт с его настырными потрахушками, они бы не тратили время, не вели бы себя, как застенчивые подростки, а уже давно наслаждались друг другом. — Я нанял ассистента, который будет в мое отсутствие показывать дома. Я бы продал больше за это время, но так мой бизнес не будет хотя бы простаивать.

— Чарли, — тихо позвал Кельвин, и тот улыбнулся в ответ, так ярко и солнечно, что перекрыл собой утреннее солнце.

— Что? — заискивающе спросил он.

— Мне нужно купить новый телефон, я не могу никому позвонить, — сказал в ответ Кельвин, и улыбка Чарли слегка увяла. Ожидал романтики, что ли? Кельвин подавил смешок. — Ладно тебе. Просто необычно, что ты здесь и мы не трахаемся.

— О. Сейчас меня тревожит твое отношение к сексу. Это типа… Даже не знаю, как объяснить, но если бы меня так… Как тебя, я бы не захотел, — сбивчиво объяснил Чарли свои внутренние терзания. Смутился и закрыл ладонями лицо, а потом перекатился резко на живот, приблизившись почти вплотную, нагло вглядываясь в глаза Кельвину. — Но я тебя хочу, ты не переживай. Как будешь готов, только свистни.

Кельвин заржал, ничего не мог с собой поделать. Получил лёгкий быстрый поцелуй в щеку, и Чарли вскочил с кровати, стянул волосы резинкой на затылке и без стеснения поправил вставший член в трусах.

— Завтрак, и я отвезу тебя к доктору, — сказал он, натягивая футболку. — Думаю, не самая лучшая идея ездить сейчас в одиночку.

Чарли вышел из комнаты, сопровождаемый пристальным взглядом Кельвина. Из кухни донёсся шум воды и звон посуды всего через пару минут. Кельвин не спешил выбираться из кровати, раскинулся морской звездой на мягком ложе и задумался. Чарли оказался проницательным, как мысли прочёл и все страхи Кельвина. Странно было думать о вопросе секса. Раньше не приходилось даже. Сможет ли он вообще вернуться к предыдущему состоянию и дать Чарли то же, что и было? Сможет ли сниматься в порно, наслаждаясь процессом как раньше? Жесть.

Утренняя эрекция всё ещё не подводила, и Кельвин сжал в кулаке напряжённый член через трусы, задевая пальцами яйца. Щеку жгло от поцелуя Чарли, низ живота тянуло предвкушением, и можно было проверить, как оно будет теперь. Если бы не грядущие анализы.

Кельвин выдохнул, убрал руку от паха и сел на кровати. Жизнь не будет прежней, и нужно двигаться дальше, думать, куда идти. Но сначала утренний кофе.

* * *

«Тим, я временно не в строю. Да, Тим, я понимаю стоимость неустойки в случае невыполнения контракта».

«Да, Тим, я сейчас болезненно отношусь к чужим прикосновениям и присутствию рядом чужих людей, когда я буду трахаться».

Энрике уже смотрел, — со странным интересом и не скрываясь, — когда Нейт пялил его связанного и распятого. Вуайерист хренов.

Чарли в очередной раз показывал недюжинную выдержку, отвёз Кельвина в салон мобильной связи, смирно стоял, пока Кельвин изъяснялся с Тимом о пропущенных съёмках, спрятавшись за углом магазина. Звонил Крису и оправдывался, словно он что-то сделал неправильное. Выжидал, пока Кельвин прошвырнется в парочку кабинетов у докторов, и не покупал кофе на вынос. Нужно расцеловать его при удобном случае за заботу и негласную любовь. Выручал, пусть и по-человечески, как он говорил.

— Анализы завтра будут готовы, — сказал Кельвин, захлопнув дверцу новенькой «Бентли». Чарли и тут был чуваком со вкусом.

— Что с твоим здоровьем вообще?

— Побочный эффект от снотворного, доктор выписал пару препаратов, которые поставят меня на ноги и помогут нормализовать сон, — ответил Кельвин на автомате. Поход к врачу оказался тем ещё испытанием, далеко не рутинным, хоть Кельвин в силу своей профессии имел огромный опыт общения с медиками. В этот раз нервы шалили, было дурно от безразличного и тактичного осмотра. Хотелось спрятаться.

— А как ты себя чувствуешь? Побледнел ты что-то. — Чарли завел мотор и поехал вперёд, подстраиваясь под поток машин.

— Нормально всё. Пройдёт.

А как же.

Они ненадолго замолчали, обдумывая каждый своё. Первым не сдержался Чарли, поклацав пальцем по сенсору плеера, остановившись на светофоре, вырубил его нахрен и побарабанил по рулю пальцами, прежде чем спросить.

— Можно тебя к себе в гости пригласить? Так ни разу и не пришлось ко мне заехать, — дёрнул уголком губ Чарли, хотел, наверное, улыбнуться, но вышло не очень. Больше скривился. — Я бы одежду сменил, да и дома мне привычнее что-то найти поесть. Ты уж прости, но твоя квартира сильно холостяцкая. Даже по моим меркам.

— Пф-ф-ф. Тебе не мешало там тусоваться со мной, — хмыкнул, развеселившись, Кельвин. Посмотрите на этого мажора, квартира ему не понравилась.

— Ну, я же к тебе ездил, а не недвижимость продавать, — резюмировал Чарли.

— Заткнись, — слабо отбился от Чарли Кельвин, но ему было приятно. В самом деле, приятно. Он же даже не думал, что Чарли мог к нему относиться хоть на каплю серьезно.

— Поедешь ко мне? — Кривая улыбка переросла в настоящую, Чарли посматривал то на Кельвина, то на дорогу.

— Не думай даже, что мы съедемся, — хохотнул Кельвин, подначивая. — Пёсика заведем, общий быт будем вести, это…

— Это не для тебя, — закончил за него Чарли. — Ну, собак я и сам завел, у меня два добермана.

— Ты полон сюрпризов, — притворно ахнул Кельвин, рассматривая Чарли. — И когда только успел?

— Я же кроме работы ещё и гнездо свое обустроил, — пожал плечом Чарли. — Личная жизнь меня мало интересовала, и знаешь, так действительно больше времени получается, когда не тратишь его на кого-то ещё. Секс легко покупается или снимается в клубах.

— У меня похожая жизнь была, вот только особняк я купил в Рутерглене, а ты — в Майами. Я где-то прогадал.

— Ну, ты не занимался покупкой домов так, как я. Иногда выгодные сделки случаются.

— Ага, особенно на Де-Гармо лейн, — выдал Кельвин, когда увидел указатель с названием улицы, на которую свернул Чарли.

— Угадал.

— Серьёзно?

— Как никогда, — усмехнулся Чарли, заезжая в гараж роскошной виллы. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится у меня.

Кельвин шагнул из машины сразу в райское местечко, крытый гараж был с одной открытой стеной, которая выходила прямо в сад. За роскошными деревьями скрывались огромный бассейн и столик со стульями, над которым завис причудливый навесной зонтик. По террасе оказалось прохаживаться очень приятно, вдоль выложенной красной брусчаткой дорожки, торчали садовые фонарики, запахи спелых яблок почему-то смешивались с медовой сладостью цветущих кустов, и Кельвин в очередной раз удивился подобному, с дороги за высоким забором были видны лишь длинноногие пальмы и пышные макушки деревьев.

Газонная трава плотным ковром окутывала корни деревьев, стелилась параллельно дорожке и обрамляла плитку вокруг бассейна. Кельвин бы уже во дворе жил. Но, кажется, место было уже занято двумя настороженными мордами с острыми ушами, а будка доберманов больше смахивала на дворец. Собаки заинтересованно повели носами, рассматривая гостя, настороженно встали на все лапы, являя собой статуи-близнецы. Красавцы.

— Не разевай так широко рот, — посоветовал Чарли Кельвину и приглашающим жестом махнул в сторону одноэтажной виллы. — Пять спален, огромная гостиная, три ванные комнаты, кухня и столовая. Отдельная комната, оборудованная под бар, и есть сауна.

— Слишком роскошно для меня, — хмыкнул Кельвин, но послушно попёрся вперёд, тщательно вытирая ботинки о коврик в прихожей и рассматривая картины на стенах. В коричневом обрамлении рамок ютились разные пейзажи и портреты неизвестных людей. — Ты мне сразу скажи, если я что-то здесь разобью, во сколько это мне обойдется?

— Если снесешь сразу всю виллу с садом и гаражом, то вылетишь на полтора миллиона, — серьезно изрёк Чарли, наблюдая за реакцией Кельвина. Забавлялся и тешился. В этом доме и дышать было страшно, не то чтобы что-то трогать.

— Ага. Ну, это я тогда пойду к себе, — сказал Кельвин и шагнул вперёд по коридору, вопреки своим угрозам. Чарли позади коротко хохотнул, становясь рядом и показывая свою обитель только жестами.

Словно продавал, потеха. Кельвин любопытствовал, не стесняясь, оценил гостиную с длинным черным диваном, камином и плазмой, обрамленной кучей квадратных полочек во всю стену с разными дорогими статуэтками и безделушками. На полу красовался лохматый ковер, а в углу топорщило вверх свои длинные, словно языки, листья неизвестное растение.

Заглянул в кухню, где полная женщина в фартуке сновала между высокой стойкой-столом и двумя рабочими поверхностями. Белоснежными, как зубы после чистки камней.

— Это твоя мама? — тихо спросил ошалевший Кельвин, спиной выходя из кухни. Что-то к такому знакомству не был готов.

— Это Грета, моя домработница, — засмеялся Чарли. — Нравится?

— Грета? — подозревающее прищурился Кельвин.

— Нет же. Дом, — выпучил глаза Чарли, только сейчас понял, как прозвучал вопрос. — Но Грета вроде тоже ничего так для своего мужа. Готовит она восхитительно, а остальное…

— Не оправдывайся, я пошутил. Сойдёт твой дом, — как можно безразличнее отозвался Кельвин.

— Вот как. Сойдёт? — развеселился Чарли, засунул руки в карманы своих вчерашних штанов и покачался из носка на пятку в белоснежных кроссовках. Ещё с утра вызвал странный резонанс с видом роскошного автомобиля и такой простецкой одеждой. У миллионеров свои причуды, как ни крути.

— Я же спальню твою ещё не видел, — заискивающе сказал Кельвин, но увидел растерянный взгляд Чарли, пояснил: — Я всё же тот ещё оптимист. Верю, что у меня получится реабилитироваться в твоих глазах.

— О, боже. Пойдем, покажу. — Чарли закатил глаза, показывая всем своим видом, что нисколько не думает о сложившейся ситуации. Но думал же, Кельвин видел наползающие тени на красивое лицо, когда Чарли выпадал немного из реальности.

— Грета, душа моя, приготовь нам перекусить что-нибудь, — сказал Чарли улыбающейся Грете и потянул Кельвина за собой, крепко сомкнув пальцы на ладони. — Пообедаем? Может, хочешь в бассейн? Двадцать девять градусов же.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Чарли, какой же ты нетерпеливый, — усмехнулся Кельвин, но послушно направился следом. Рассматривать гордость Чарли и восхищенно вздыхать от неоправданной роскоши.

* * *

— Хочу тебя поцеловать, очень-очень, — сказал Нейт в район подмышки, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием. После траха становился расслабленным и сытым, как кот.

— Я откушу тебе губы и язык, клянусь, — вытолкнул Кельвин из пересохшего рта. — Засунь мне ещё в рот свой член, и это последний раз, когда ты будешь видеть его у себя между ног.

— Фу, какой ты злой, Кельвин. — Сюсюканье Нейта раздражало больше, чем неудобная поза — вздернутые руки над головой и распахнутые ноги, завязанные неизменной веревкой ровно по бедрам и икрам. Кельвину напоминала эта дурацкая поза лягушку. — Опять всё испортил, не дал себе нормально расслабиться. Ты зачем мучаешь себя? Зажимаешься и терпишь.

— Поболтать захотелось?

— Поцеловать.

— Не намерен. Ни то, ни другое.

— У меня где-то расширитель завалялся, чтобы ты не кусался. Вставлю тебе в рот, открою его как следует и трахну в глотку, — продолжил Нейт как ни в чем не бывало. — Ты очень строптивый, хоть мы и договаривались наслаждаться друг другом и постараться договориться.

— И ты мне хочешь причинить очередную боль, — выдавил Кельвин, хоть не хотелось уже ничего говорить. — Я наслаждаюсь, конечно.

— Хватит! Хватит язвить, — взорвался Нейт, спрыгнул с койки, голый и взбешённый. — Почему ты мне такой достался, почему именно ты не выходишь отсюда? — Нейт постучал себя пальцем по лбу. — Сука ты, не я.

— О, ты себя слышишь?

— А ты себя? Напыщенный индюк! Я стараюсь, ясно? Для всех стараюсь. Для тебя, для отца, для кино старался. Ты всё испортил!

— Я?

— Ты!

— Отпусти меня и найди себе человека, который не будет таким хуйлом, как я. Отпусти. — Кельвин хотел бы орать, но пересохшее горло только добавляло свиста в голос и хрипоты, а сам он уже просто устал от надежд и перевернутой философии этого мальчика. Дурь бы из него выбить, но не добраться до него, не попасть.

— Энрике! Энрике, мать твою! Переверни этого выродка!

Энрике зашёл в комнату, скользнул равнодушным взглядом по откровенно выставленному напоказ Кельвину и вопросительно вздернул брови, ожидая четких указаний.

— Ты не понял? Мордой его вниз, пусть так стоит, пока я не успокоюсь. Видеть его не могу! — заорал истерично Нейт, подбирая с пола упавшую простыню и заматываясь в неё, как в тогу. — И дай ему воды, Энрике, хрипит сильно.

— Воду как обычно? — прогудел Энрике, с лёгкостью ставя Кельвина на связанные колени и подкладывая дополнительную подушку под голову. Руки так и остались связанными над головой.

— Да, как обычно. И смотри, чтобы не захлебнулся, — Нейт зло фыркнул и вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Энрике, отвяжи, я же так задохнусь, — попросил Кельвин, неудобно укладывая голову на подушке, стараясь не свернуть шею. Удалось согнуть руки в локтях и подтянуться выше к изголовью.

— Через двадцать минут. Попьешь, и положу нормально, — невозмутимо ответил Энрике и через несколько секунд вернулся с бутылкой воды из горлышка которой торчала соломинка. — Очень большие деньги он платит, мужик. Ты прости, если помял.

Кельвин кивнул, жадно глотая воду и выдыхая через нос. Он и так знал, что этот амбал ему не помощник, не калечит — и на том спасибо. Хотя с Нейта станется, и он может приказать Энрике выдернуть ему руки и ноги, а тот лишь будет бормотать своё: «Прости, мужик, деньги».

Через пять минут Кельвин предсказуемо вырубился, а когда очнулся — лежал на спине со связанными впереди руками и скованными ногами, заботливо укрытый одеялом.

Нейт так и не принес расширитель, а Энрике не врал, но сторожил качественно, следил своим цепким взглядом за каждым движением и не отходил от Кельвина ни на миг.

* * *

— Эй! Кельвин, я тебя потерял! — заорал на ухо Чарли, и Кельвин отпрыгнул от него, всколыхнул воду в бассейне. Как и планировали, после лёгкого перекуса они перебрались отдыхать во внутренний двор.

— Напугал, — признался Кельвин, неловко улыбаясь.

— Лицо у тебя было каменное, — без веселья в глазах ответил Чарли, но всё так же улыбнулся в ответ. — Воспоминания плохие?

— Не стоят моего и твоего внимания, — отмахнулся рукой Кельвин, разбрызгивая мелкие капли воды вокруг себя.

Чарли хмыкнул и подплыл ближе, сокращая возникшее расстояние, ухватился за плечи Кельвина, скользя взглядом по его губам.

— Нужно плохое перечёркивать хорошим, — томным шепотом посоветовал он. — Я могу вас поцеловать, сэр?

Вместо ответа Кельвин разорвал оставшееся расстояние между ними, первый вжался губами в губы, настойчиво сминая податливый рот. Чарли едва слышно застонал, углубляя поцелуй, скользнул языком по языку, приласкал изнанку губ, зацепил нёбо. Вода выталкивала их тела, и Кельвин обвил талию Чарли ногами, чтобы удержаться рядом теснее, притерся мягко и едва ощутимо к паху встающим членом, млея от страстного поцелуя и пальцев Чарли в своих волосах.

Желание, тщательно спрятанное внутри, постепенно разгоралось и подстёгивало к более активным действиям, вода обволакивала тело, билась мягкими волнами о спину и между ними, когда Чарли потащил Кельвина к бортику, трахая языком его рот, прижимая к себе отчаяннее и крепче. Ответная эрекция, приглушенные стоны на двоих и гладкость тела под ладонями — Кельвин заставлял себя сосредоточиться на этих ощущениях, боялся закрыть глаза и косил от слишком близкого расстояния, накручивал на пальцы шелковистые влажные пряди, собранные в хвост и вминался грудью в грудь, чувствуя затвердевшие соски. Чарли опустил руку между их телами, сжал окрепший член Кельвина через намокшие плавки и повел ладонью по всей линии, не до конца сжимая кулак из-за мешавшей ткани. Легкие обожгло нехваткой кислорода, и Кельвин нехотя отстранился, запрокинул голову назад, держась за плечи Чарли ладонями. Выдох-вдох… Кельвин подался, качнулся в сторону скользящей хватки, охнул, когда через трусы ногтем Чарли скользнул по уздечке и…

«Ты же знаешь, что теперь больше никому не достанешься? Ты мой, мой, мой».

Кельвин тряхнул головой, отгоняя противный голос Нейта в голове, упрямо взглянул на возбужденного Чарли, который в свою очередь смотрел на него, не отрываясь, натирая пальцами плоть под плавками. Его глаза были темными, затянутыми дымкой желания, а губы — раскрасневшимися от поцелуев, но он ждал, видно было, как он ждал реакции от Кельвина. Читал его, видел все дурные мысли. Вот же он, это Чарли.

«Чарли — никто!»

Уйди, уйди, уйди.

— Ах… Запрыгивай наверх, — скомандовал Кельвин, отпуская Чарли ногами и выворачиваясь из захвата. — Так лучше.

Чарли насторожился, но послушался, сел на бортик задницей и расставил ноги, пропуская между ними Кельвина.

— Всё хорошо? Да? — спросил Чарли, когда Кельвин отодвинул резинку его плавок, освобождая напряженную головку.

— Лучше всех, — ответил Кельвин и насадился ртом на торчащий из трусов член.

Чарли засопел, охнул, когда Кельвин мягко цапнул зубами и подался внутрь глотки, проскользнул глубоко, не встречая сопротивления, ухватился за волосы, сдерживая Кельвина и себя. Соскучился, как же не хватало его. Кельвин сосал и лизал, натягивал плавки под яйцами Чарли, направляя в себя член. Долго стараться не пришлось, во рту запульсировало, забилось веной на языке, изливаясь густой жидкостью, и Кельвин старательно глотал и глотал, задерживался кольцом губ под головкой, стирая капли языком, пока не вылизал всё досуха.

— Иди ко мне. — Чарли протянул раскрытые ладони вперед, постарался ухватиться за мокрые плечи, но Кельвин не дался, сам выскочил из бассейна, усаживаясь рядом на бортик и целуя улыбающийся рот.

— Без защиты я тебя к себе не пущу, — выдохнул между поцелуями Кельвин, ощупывая крепкие мышцы на груди Чарли. Хотелось, ох как хотелось трахнуть его, ввинтиться в сжимающуюся дырку сначала языком и пальцами, а потом — скользнуть членом, добиваясь тихих вздохов и всхлипов, когда Кельвин бы нарочно задевал сладкое местечко внутри.

— Я так, можно я хотя бы рукой? М? — Чарли не ждал приглашения, вернул кулак на твердый член, примял сквозь плавки, а после — уверенно скользнул внутрь, оттягивая липнувшую к паху мокрую ткань. Яйца подтянулись, Кельвин откинулся назад, удерживая тело на согнутых в локтях руках, и полностью отдался ощущениям от настойчивой руки. Он мелко подрагивал бёдрами, зажмурился на особо приятном движении кулака вверх и был готов вот-вот… Ещё чуть-чуть…

«Давай, расслабься, кончи для меня», — вспомнилось, как обухом по голове, и Кельвин пропустил вдох.

А потом ещё один и ещё.

Через миг он потерялся в себе, не мог понять, где реальность, а где его воспаленный мозг выбрасывал глупости. Рука в паху превратилась в мучительную раскаленную клешню, и ненастоящая, совершенно придуманная боль захватила всё тело.

— Кельвин!

Чарли склонился над ним, удерживая голову в ладонях и внимательно рассматривая, ожидая осмысленного взгляда.

— Кажется, я слишком оптимист, — выдохнул Кельвин, когда понял, что оргазм ему сегодня не светит. Плавки были натянуты назад, скрывая опадающую эрекцию.

— Кажется, убить кое-кого — не такая плохая идея, — возразил Чарли и облегченно уперся лбом в плечо Кельвина.

— Немного придется повременить с дикими играми.

И смех колючий и чужой. Насколько привычка может вывернуть жизнь? Отсчет на новые две недели Кельвин решил запустить ещё со вчера. Нужно привыкнуть к другому, просто забыть тяжелые тринадцать дней. Их не было. Точка.


	8. Bang-bang!

«Боб решит все проблемы», — говорил Чарли, навязывал свое решение, и Кельвин понемногу начинал сдаваться.

Кем таким был этот Боб, даже спрашивать не хотелось, а в голове четко сформировался образ эдакого детины, выше самого Энрике, ведь Боб должен был победить того в схватке. Боб обязан был быть огромным, злобным и наглым. Свирепым и решительным, вот да. Кельвин упорно не мог с собой ничего поделать и вычеркнуть его воображаемые горящие огнем глаза. Но с тем, что есть где-то решающий проблемы Боб, у Кельвина на удивление нормализовался сон в эту ночь. Чарли все уши прожужжал: «Боб то, Боб сё», — после нескольких часов нескончаемого прессинга Кельвин подумывал уступить место рядом с Чарли тому самому «решале».

Падать в забвение возле бассейна было опрометчиво и чревато непонятной заботой от Чарли, который теперь больше причитал, что послушался Кельвина и не заставил Аделаиду выстраивать чудесный план убиения «дракона». О Кельвине-принцессе тот, слава всем богам, умолчал, иначе бы наверняка схлопотал по морде.

Учитывая все переживания Чарли, Кельвин нехотя согласился поехать на обед к Аделаиде после утреннего звонка доктора. Он думал, что, как только получит результаты анализов, у него останется два пути. Или сбежать от Чарли, чтобы не подвергать его опасности в случае положительного теста, или броситься к нему в койку, вдруг ему несказанно повезет, и трахаться от заката до рассвета, пока ноги не загудят натянутыми перенапряженными струнами. Хотелось верить, что Нейт его просто разыграл. За такие шутки отдельно хотелось врезать этому идиоту, просто потому, что так нельзя поступать с людьми.

Доктор оказался безразличным и лаконичным, после короткого разговора с ним Кельвин выдохнул облегченно и радостно, сбросив груз переживаний со своих поникших плеч. Одной заботой меньше. Он думал о другом исходе. Планировал, как построит жизнь, будь он ВИЧ-инфицированным. Но следовать экстренному плану теперь не было нужды, у него появился второй шанс, который просрать оказалось бы слишком расточительным.

Впрочем, с безудержным трахом тоже пришлось повременить, памятуя печальный опыт фиаско. Чарли теперь не торопился, хоть у самого выдержка была почти на исходе. Терпение, терпение и ещё раз…

* * *

Аделаида перекрасила волосы в синий цвет, а крепкий, но тощий парень и оказался Бобом, который решает всё за всех. Он был одного роста с Кельвином, хоть не коротышка — и на том спасибо, но вряд ли бы он справился с Энрике. Короткая стрижка темных волос, пробившаяся щетина, обрамляющая невероятно пухлые губы и насмешливый взгляд миндалевидных глаз. Боб больше напоминал уличного парня в клетчатой рубашке поверх футболки и мешковатых джинсах, а выглядывающий из-под стола кед совсем не соответствовал пафосной обстановке заведения. Боб был симпатичным распиздяем, подозрительный эксперт в своём деле.

— Ну, эм, что за план? — спросил Кельвин, после всех расшаркиваний и напряженной беседы, которая включала зрительное изучение друг друга. Аделаида смотрела весь вечер цепким взглядом на Кельвина, в котором проскальзывали временами нотки жалости. Что ж, зря, наверное, она вбухала кучу бабла в такого неперспективного порноактера. Но ей хватало такта молчать обо всей истории и не требовать вложенные деньги обратно. Кельвин поглядывал на Боба, а Чарли старательно делал вид, что тарелка достойна его внимания больше, чем вся компания. Боб не отличался застенчивостью и смотрел сразу везде и вокруг, словно ему нужен запасной выход на случай ограбления с последующим отходом.

— Ты точно решил, что будем его в тюрьму прятать, а не в землю или ближайший крематорий? — уточнила Аделаида, помешивая ложечкой чай в вычурной чашке. Рестораны они с Чарли по-прежнему выбирали дорогие, хотелось в следующий раз завалиться в «МакДак» из вредности и бунта.

— Да.

И нечего его переубеждать, вон как дрогнули пальцы у маленькой сильной женщины, когда Аделаида отложила ложку на блюдце, а вздох облегчения едва успела подавить. Не один он против убийственной затеи.

— Так, а Боб точно справиться с заданием? — спросил Кельвин, старательно избегая взгляда предполагаемого киллера, но тот лишь выразительно хмыкнул, весь вечер вел себя молчаливо и тихо. Как тень. Впрочем, любопытная.

— Боб отличный специалист, — качнула головой Аделаида, прячась за чашкой.

— И не раз выполнял сложные задачи, — добавил Чарли, сжимая колено Кельвина под столом. — К делу?

— Ваш объект вычислить оказалось нетрудно, он не сильно скрывается. Нейт вчера развлекался в «WatherLOO», — подал голос Боб впервые за вечер, и от его бархатистого тембра поползли мурашки по коже. Ему же не убивать, а порнуху озвучивать. Кельвин хотел себе подзатыльник отвесить за неуместное наблюдение. — Был там до трёх часов утра, а потом уехал в сторону Майами Шорс. Адрес совпал с тем, что мне дала Аделаида.

— Расскажи ему всё, Боб, — качнула головой Аделаида, расцветая яркой улыбкой и поглядывая на Кельвина выжидающе. Реакции, вот что ей нужно.

— А что рассказывать? — улыбнулся Боб, так дружелюбно и искренне, что Кельвин на миг забыл, зачем они здесь. Дружеские посиделки, ага. — Вся последующая история будет зависеть от Кельвина.

— От меня? — опешил тот.

— Ну конечно. Смотря, как ты хочешь поступить с Нейтом. Хочешь размяться и сгонять к его дому? Рассказать, за что его повяжут? — спросил Боб.

— А за что его повяжут? — глупо спросил Кельвин, но сразу осекся. — Кроме очевидного.

— Едем? Увидишь.

Аделаида коротко хохотнула и попросила счет у проходившего мимо официанта.

* * *

Кельвин — испорченный мальчик, ему везде чудится сюжет к порнофильму. Или это чувство дежавю так на него влияет, а всё это уже где-то было, и он точно так же садился в тонированный фургон с несколькими крепкими ребятами по велению режиссера или продюсера. Потом сбрасывал долой одежду и «Камера! Мотор! Начали!» — после из машины выходили все голышом и потные, обнаруживая за драйвовой постановкой обычный павильон съемочной площадки. В этот раз система дала сбой, а на сидениях разместились ребята, совершенно не намеревающиеся снимать с себя бронежилеты и маски. Кельвин видел хмурые глаза, сдвинутые к переносицам брови, чувствовал накалившийся воздух от переизбытка решимости и тестостерона. Энрике будет счастлив.

— Если ты всё ещё переживаешь, Кельвин, что я не справлюсь с поставленной задачей, — сказал насмешливо Боб. — То, думаю, самое время посмотреть на чудесную операцию под кодовым названием «Папенькин сыночек».

— Теперь я не сомневаюсь, — проглотив ком в горле и крепче прижавшись боком к Чарли, ответил Кельвин.

Они сидели спиной к водителю, а Боб с Аделаидой — напротив, а за ними, словно чёрная сгустившаяся туча, была их силища из десяти отлично подготовленных ребят. Десять Энрике в одной тесной тачке.

— Ещё двое спереди, — махнул головой Боб, словно прочёл мысли Кельвина. — Сойдет такой расклад? Или сильный не бьет слабого?

— Погнали, — возликовала Аделаида, и мотор рыкнул, добавляя агрессивности их мероприятию. — Я врежу ему первая!

И откуда в ней столько энергии и боевого запала? Кельвин дернул уголком губ, постарался не сильно нервничать. Внутри бурлило. Его то мутило, то пальцы подрагивали на коленях, то он неумышленно задерживал дыхание и старался потом не так часто дышать, чтобы на нем не акцентировали внимание. Бойцы на него и не смотрели, он им был совершенно безразличен, а всю дорогу в машине стоял неразличимый гул мужских голосов. Они переговаривались, посмеивались, клацали застежками и поясами, на которых крепились кобуры с пистолетами. Одни глаза за плотной амуницией, не разобрать — кто есть кто. Кельвин опасался, что он может струсить в последний момент. Сомнения подступали близко-близко, а может, ему и не стоило ехать и смотреть, как на Нейта будет объявлена охота.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Чарли на ухо, щекоча ушную раковину теплым воздухом. Аделаида напротив подмигнула и уставилась в меняющийся пейзаж за окном. На её лице блуждала задумчивая улыбка.

— Не знаю.

Трусливо, зато честно.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — спрашивал Чарли, привлекая к себе внимание. Кельвин бы не отвертелся, поднял свой взгляд от руки на колене, утопая в голубых глазах.

— Я представлял, как с ним расправлюсь, — шепотом начал он, но заметил, как Аделаида прислушивается. Для Боба он опять перестал существовать, тот активно переписывался с кем-то в смартфоне. Пришлось прокашляться, вываливать душевные чаяния перед Аделаидой было неловко. — Понимаешь, вот это всё насилие не для меня. И когда мы собрались вот так, что исход уже ясен, то мне не по себе.

— Да, Кельвин, ты прав, — ответила Аделаида вместо Чарли, не сдержалась. Вот же, везде просунет свой носик. — Пусть он ещё кого-нибудь подержит у себя пару недель, трахнет и поломает психику, а потом ему мало станет, и он придумает ещё что-то. Может, и от тебя, в конце концов, не отстал. Да наверняка же. Просто идеи у него временно закончились. Вот тогда мы и отшлепаем его, когда перегнет палку окончательно.

— Это не… Я же не об этом.

— На твоём месте, зайчик, насколько ты бы ни был пушистым и ни пугался радикальных мер, я рассвирепела бы и единолично бы пошла крушить, избила бы его, кастрировала, вырвав его непотребный орган голыми руками.

— Так я и хочу, свирепый как никогда, но нехорошо мне от самого факта. Что он вынудил меня так действовать, — заспорил Кельвин, превращая шепот в свист. — Вот я о чём.

— Так давай постараемся закрыть эту досадную страницу твоей жизни и начать всё заново. Ты мне и так задолжал, а этот Нейт… Как бы мягче выразиться. Добавил мне работы и сделал мне одни убытки, — хмыкнула насмешливо Аделаида. — Что скажешь, Чарли?

— Я его вообще хотел убить, — пожал плечами тот, виноватым не выглядел нисколько. — Так что наша идея очень хорошая.

— Завалимся к нему и поколотим? — полюбопытствовал Кельвин.

— Вот ещё. Этого мало, — хищно сверкнула глазами Аделаида. — У нас для него сюрприз и путевка в один конец.

— Что вы задумали?

— Сюрприз тебе будет! — не сдавалась девушка.

— Кстати, давно хотел спросить, что с отцом Нейта? Он же в ответ может начать за своего сына мстить, — вспомнил вдруг Кельвин о зудящей на подкорке мысли.

— Божечки! Мы же ему не сказали, — всплеснула руками Аделаида, потревожив своим возгласом Боба, который нахмурился, но участия в беседе не спешил принимать. Чарли рядом хохотнул. Забавно.

— Кажется, эта семейка странная? — вопросительно продолжил Чарли. — На Дерека завели пять дел, об этом ты, наверное, уже слышал. Там и наркоторговля, и растление несовершеннолетних, и сутенерство, и его сомнительные доходы.

— Я так давно не смеялась, чувак себя сам монотонно топил, — продолжила Аделаида. — Он ходил на слушания, его адвокат упорно предоставлял опровержение, которое потом экспертиза отклонила. Давал взятки и постарался выйти из сложившейся ситуации. Но, как ты помнишь, у меня есть связи в правительстве, и я немного ими воспользовалась за бокалом вина в уютный осенний вечерок.

— Дерек сбежал, собственно, как раз тогда, когда и ты пропал, — перебил Чарли романтические воспоминания Аделаиды, у которой правительственные связи жили с ней под одной крышей.

— И всё? — расстроился Кельвин.

— Нет же! — Аделаида случайно пихнула молчаливого Боба локтем, но тот её проигнорировал. Мужик — кремень. — Он собрал шмотки, свои и своего драгоценного сынишки, как потом выяснилось, взял собственный самолет и заказал вылет с утра.

— Нейт же тут был, — влез опять Кельвин.

— Да посрались они видимо, тут и гадать нечего. Против Нейта ни у кого ничего не было, вот он и остался транжирить остатки папашиных средств, — махнула рукой девушка. Её это мало заботило, семейные пререкания — такое себе. — Не суть. Его из самолета вытащили, теперь он мотает срок в Канзасе. Я записала, что ему выдвинуто обвинение, момент!

Аделаида вытащила телефон из синей сумочки и выставила вперед указательный палец.

— Слушай! Начну с самого прелестного. Взяточничество, предлагаемое должностному лицу, растление несовершеннолетних, хранение наркотиков и распространение их же, сутенерство. — Она усмехнулась и выключила смартфон, уставилась на Кельвина с таким безумным взглядом, что стало нехорошо. Опасная, ей только попадись. А у Кельвина контракт с порностудией горит. Блядь.

— Ему дали тридцать лет без права на досрочное освобождение, — сказал рядом Чарли. — Мне приятно, что такой гнилой человек просидит лучшую часть своей жизни за решеткой. А в тюрьме с любителями подложить малолетних под великовозрастных чуваков не особо длинный разговор.

— Теперь ясно, почему Нейт помешался и пустился во все тяжкие, — хмыкнул Кельвин. Его история приобрела новые краски. — Мне повезло, что я встретил на своем пути Аделаиду.

— Да, да, да, — закатила глаза девушка. — Ещё куче парней повезло, что они не стали наркоманами и не подписали удручающие контракты с сомнительными порностудиями. Дерек взялся за продюсерство с огоньком и задором.

— Тогда всё к лучшему, — согласился Кельвин под одобряющий кивок Аделаиды.

Последнюю занозу нужно было выдернуть немедленно. А там Кельвин уж постарается, чтобы наладить своё восприятие мира.

* * *

— Пошли, пошли, парни. Окружаем гнездышко, чтобы воробушек не выпорхнул, — засуетился Боб, когда машина притормозила недалеко от громадного дома Нейта.

Тощие деревья на удивление хорошо скрыли авто с дороги. Кельвин сидел на своем месте, наблюдал за тем, как крепкие бойцы выскакивают из раскрытых дверей один за одним, держа перед собой по винтовке с травматическими пулями и транквилизаторами — убивать Нейта всё же не планировали. Каждый раз машина качалась на рессорах, ознаменовывая очередного человека, покинувшего её. Через десять секунд салон был пуст, а парни уже вовсю штурмовали высокий забор, с лёгкостью усыпив двух охранников выстрелом дротиков из кустов. Такой легкости и атлетической грации Кельвин давненько не видел, залюбовался прыжками и чуть не пропустил момент, когда и самому нужно было выходить. По плану Боба их троица должна зайти в дом после группы захвата, когда Боб удостовериться, что им ничего не угрожает.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Чарли, как ни в чём не бывало поправил рукава пиджака, пряча запонки на манжетах, и радостно улыбнулся, показывая все тридцать два. А потом оглянулся по сторонам, воспользовался моментом, пока Аделаида вырвалась вперед за штурмующей группой, и прижался губами к губам. Быстро, легко, украдкой. Не задержался и минутки. Горячие губы на губах, оседающее дыхание на подбородке и всё — Чарли открывает дверь забора со взломанным электрическим замком перед ошеломленным и пришибленным внезапным проявлением чувств Кельвином.

Это был дикий и молниеносный танец. За всем наблюдать не успевалось, чёрные фигуры бесшумно скользили по дорожкам вокруг дома, ныряли за статуи и раскидистые кусты, прячась от возможной слежки, окружали дом неумолимо, расчетливо, тактично. Они сняли ещё тройку охранников, беспечно разгуливающих по территории и нисколько не заботящихся о судьбе своего хозяина. Бесспорно, есть чем гордиться, Нейт и тут перегнул палку, когда расписывал надёжную защиту. Кельвин точно бы сам не справился, но для этого есть специально обученная команда.

Аделаида замерла возле Кельвина и Чарли неподалеку от входа в поместье, как преступник скрытая высокой изгородью, оплетенной диким виноградом, возле беседки. Она кусала нижнюю губу, а её глаза бегали, восторженно следили за тёмными фигурками, непослушные пальцы вцепились в сумочку, а ногами она переступала так, словно хотела уже бежать. Она повернулась, застуканная вниманием Кельвина, распахнула широко глаза и вздернула весело брови, улыбаясь прямо так, одними уголками, не отпустив терзаемую губу. Чудная.

— Они заходят! — зашипела Аделаида, мотая головой в сторону вычурного входа с массивной деревянной дверью.

Кельвин обернулся, увидел, как двое ребят становятся возле двери по обеим сторонам, а Боб нажимает кнопку звонка. Со спины киллер был совершенно безобидным, и Кельвин отдал бы Чарли десятку за спор, что на лице Боба играет обезоруживающая улыбка из ресторана. Располагающая к дружбе и общению. Кто б знал. Сердце в груди забилось сильнее, к горлу волнами подкатывала тошнота, перебиваемая ожиданием скорой расправы. Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук… Пульс забился в горле пойманной в силки птицей, и дверь распахнулась, выплевывая на порог хорошо знакомого Энрике.

— Вам кого? — пробасил латинос и получил от Боба в нос кулаком. Энрике едва пошатнулся, от неожиданности округляя глаза и открывая рот в немом крике. Обратно в особняк его впихнула нога Боба, который не мешкал и толкнул со всего маху Энрике в живот.

— Он кикбоксингом занимается, — поделилась восторженным шепотом Аделаида.

Чарли рядом только хмыкнул:

— Лапочка.

Остальное Кельвин не успел рассмотреть в подробностях. Двое ребят от дверей дружно шагнули вслед за Энрике, затем в дверной проем, огибая Боба, проникли ещё трое, а потом удавалось нарисовать странную силуэтную картинку у себя в голове по исходившим из распахнутой двери звукам. Кряхтение, щелчок затвора, благой мат от Энрике, звон стекла, и Боб повернулся к ним, радостно кивая. Ну, погнали.

Кельвин едва переступал ногами, было странно вот так вернуться сюда, увидеть ненавистные коридоры и комнаты, по которым он шагал не так бодро, как сейчас. Впереди маячила маленькая фигура Аделаиды, выделялась синими брюками и кофточкой на фоне белоснежных стен. Чарли шёл позади, Кельвин ощущал его дыхание затылком, хоть тот и не жался слишком близко. Энрике был надёжно спелёнут по рукам и ногам четырьмя ребятами, стоял возле стены, потупив взгляд, с наливающимся синевой носом. Рука у Боба оказалась тяжёлой.

Нейт лежал на пушистом ковре возле знакомой Кельвину кровати мордой в пол и пыхтел, ворочая головой из стороны в сторону.

— Я сейчас… Отпустите! — бормотал он, выкручивая руки из цепкой хватки двух парней, присевших на корточки рядом и заламывающих по одной руке ему за спину. Даже не качались, Нейт для них не представлял никакого дискомфорта.

Видно было, что Нейта вытащили из постели, скорее всего, похмельного и дезориентированного.

— Они не отпустят, — сказал Кельвин, слыша шум в ушах. Воспоминания один за другим настойчиво начали проникать в мозг. Вот эта стена, вот окно и тот же ковер. Кровать с изголовьем из металлических прутьев и мягкие подушки, в которых Кельвин рисковал задохнуться в неудобной позе.

— Как тебе такое обращение нравится? — спросила Аделаида, переменившаяся в лице. Серьёзная и строгая, как маску надела. Она подошла поближе, присела рядом с ошалелым Нейтом и почти ласково взяла его за светлые волосы на макушке, а потом резко ткнула его мордой в ковер. Нейт взвыл, дёрнул ногами, пытаясь сбросить с себя крепких парней, но Аделаида уже потеряла к нему интерес, брезгливо поморщилась и клацнула сумочкой, доставая влажные салфетки, чтобы вытереть свои руки.

— Кельвин, ну, Кельвин, — запричитал Нейт. — Я тебя так не хватал. И другим тебя трогать не позволял.

— А Энрике?

— Так он же как элемент декора был, — хлюпнул разбитым носом Нейт, и мелкие капли крови попали на светлый ворс, потекли тонкими струйками на рот и подбородок, когда Нейт выгнулся в захвате, поднимая лицо к Кельвину. День разбитых носов. — Я тебя одного ждал, не эту всю твою свиту. Она же мне нос сломала, коза!

— Слишком ты беспечный, Нейт, стал, — хмыкнул Кельвин, помня, как Нейт гордился тем, что у него получилось похитить человека. Голос почти не дрожал. Почти.

— Ладно-ладно. Сдаюсь, — оскалился Нейт, выплевывая кровь изо рта. — Вызывайте полицию.

— Мы тебя туда отвезем, — кивнула Аделаида, и Кельвин не выдержал, взглянул в её сторону, не веря собственным ушам. У них что-то на него есть?

Боб протиснулся в комнату, в которой было уже слишком много народу, подошёл к Аделаиде и вручил ей чашку с веселыми цыплятами. Какого хрена вообще происходит?

— Выпей водички, и поедем, у тебя рот весь в крови, — невозмутимо сказала Аделаида и опять присела рядом. Нейт злобно сверкнул глазами, но послушно глотнул из придерживаемой чашки. А потом ещё раз и ещё. Чарли сжал плечо Кельвину, наблюдая за всей этой картиной. Возможно, если бы Нейта не держали, Чарли бы ударил его. Может, его пришлось бы с силой оттаскивать от обезображенного побоями Нейта, а возможно, Кельвин бы первый напал. Но тщедушное тело в огромных руках бойцов выглядело слишком жалко. Кельвину было просто отвратительно с ним находиться в одной комнате. Он уже решил свалить и подождать, пока всё закончится, возле машины, когда Аделаида отняла чашку от красных губ Нейта, а Боб молниеносно выдернул из кобуры свой пистолет и всадил мальчишке дротик в правое плечо, и тот, моргнув пару раз, завалился лицом вниз, напоследок громко всхрапнув.

— Не, ну а чё? Чуть больше нормы снотворного примет, — пожала плечами Аделаида под громкий хохот мужиков, рассматривая Кельвина снизу вверх. — Итак, мальчики, кто ему наркоту в зад пихать будет?

Смешки прекратились резко, Аделаида осмотрела четырех бойцов, Боба, Кельвина и Чарли, старательно задерживая взгляд на каждом. Никто не рвался помогать, а Кельвин прихуел окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Что? — спросил он с нажимом.

— В отпуск его отправим. Мальчик переутомился, а в Таиланде ему помогут. Самолет же его папаши не зря простаивает.

Вот как понять Аделаиду с её хитровыебанными планами? Кельвин сегодня слишком туго соображал для экстремальных действий.

— Буду потом подробности спрашивать, — сдался он. До сих пор ни черта не понимал.

В коридоре раздалось деликатное покашливание, а следом голос Энрике робко предложил:

— Я запихну, вы только меня потом отпустите. Это мой работодатель и не более, а мне семью кормить нужно.

Залп безудержного смеха огласил теперь весь особняк, и Кельвин почему-то заулыбался следом. Может, от облегчения, что не придется трогать Нейта собственнолично.

* * *

«Если вас «застукают» с наркотиками в аэропорту при прилёте, то применят следующие санкции: мелкая доза марихуаны — большой штраф и депортация с внесением в чёрный список; наличие марихуаны в крови — тюремное заключение на один год с последующей депортацией и внесением в чёрный список; мелкая доза тяжёлых наркотиков (героин, кокаин, экстази, ЛСД) — тюрьма на длительный срок (вплоть до пожизненного); крупная доза тяжёлых наркотиков с подозрением на распространение — расстрел».

Маленькую туристическую брошюрку Чарли втолкнул в пальцы Кельвину уже в такси, когда они возвращались домой отдельно от Аделаиды и ребят в спецодежде. Операция прошла успешно, Нейт не по своей воле окажется в Паттайе через двое суток. Аделаида пообещала перезвонить и рассказать, как пройдет дальнейшая часть операции. Кельвин не завидовал Нейту, было даже немного его жаль, но стоило только вспомнить, что этот мальчик может вытворять, сочувствие таяло, накачанный транквилизаторами Нейт выглядел забавно, а старательно запихнутые пакетики ему в зад являлись отличным возмездием. В аэропорте Утапао его ждали, связи Аделаиды давали отличные возможности.

Буйная фантазия Кельвина немного поутихла, тем же вечером, когда шасси частного самолета оторвались от взлетной полосы аэропорта в Майами, он стал дышать свободнее. Нейт не будет его преследовать, он скоро перестанет ему сниться и мерещиться за каждым углом. Он будет далеко, мотать свой пожизненный срок в тюрьме Таиланда. Достаточное ли наказание? Или это перебор? Кельвин подумывал, что уж лучше так, чем убийство, но сомнения почему-то до сих пор его терзали. Не передумать бы. Или поздно?

* * *

У Чарли чуткие и прохладные пальцы. Его пытливый взгляд нанизывал как бабочку на булавку, заставляя Кельвина не отвлекаться ни на миг, не шевелиться. Подушечки прижимались к вене на шее, очерчивали кадык, мягко ныряли в ямку между ключицами, а Кельвин дышал и дышал, выдыхал, как пароход на угольном топливе. Он чувствовал собственный пульс там, где миг назад был палец, всё гадал, как такое может завести до дрожи. Чарли всего лишь гладил его пальцами. И всё.

Прошли долгие три дня ожидания добрых вестей от Аделаиды и сопротивления Кельвина предложению остаться у Чарли больше двух ночей подряд. Но он сдался, осел в роскошной вилле и никуда не спешил. Они вообще никуда не спешили в последнее время, передышка ощущалась каждой клеткой тела, оседала осенним теплом на коже, смотрела в выпуклую линзу на фотоаппарате, когда Кельвин упросил Чарли сделать его фото в роскошном дворе. Не пропадать же возможности запечатлеть красивый вид.

Сейчас был поздний вечер. В окно проникал свет с внутреннего дворика, а они так и застыли, словно в густой патоке, посреди нигде в приятной тишине, нарушаемой их дыханием и тихими разговорами в уютных сумерках.

— Не закрывай глаза, — предупредил всё же Чарли, лежал рядом на боку возле распластанного по матрацу Кельвина и выводил узоры по его торсу, невесомо очерчивал ареолы сосков, рельеф мышц и не опускал ладонь ниже пупка. Кельвин видел его четко, только в сине-серых подтонах, без привычного солнечного оттенка. Садовые лампочки вдоль дорожек и прожекторы на территории виллы были с лампами дневного света, придавали всему в комнате киношную атмосферу.

— Ага, — соглашался Кельвин и ощущал вернувшиеся пальцы той же дорогой снизу вверх, до мочки уха, по линии лица, на кончик носа и в носогубную выемку, прижимая изнанку к зубам. — Только…

— Если я так и не опущу руку ниже? — перебил Чарли, высматривая крепкую эрекцию Кельвина. Член лежал в белых трусах, вытянувшись бугристой линией набок, дёргался, когда Чарли ласкал соски или живот, пачкал хлопковую ткань смазкой, которая ползла темным пятном на неестественно выбеленной ткани от ненатурального света. Он сдохнет, если всё закончится на этих мягких поглаживаниях. Хотелось продолжать и дальше до дрожи.

— Это слишком, ты так не поступишь.

— Скажешь, когда будешь готов.

Горячие губы на контрасте с прохладными пальцами обожгли рот, Кельвин встретил язык Чарли между своих губ, медленно пососал кончик, обещая и подталкивая не сдерживаться. Чарли долго и сам терпел, старательно игнорировал собственное возбуждение, задевая бедро Кельвина внушительным бугром в паху лишь намёком.

— Я когда-то, ещё и сниматься не начал, — вспомнил вдруг Кельвин, отпуская терзаемые губы из ленивого поцелуя, сглотнул, дёргая кадыком прямо под любопытным исследующим пальцем, — видел одну пару, которая снималась в порно вместе. Дилан и Кайрос — очень горячая парочка. У них только несколько видео было по отдельности, скорее всего, ещё ранние, а так — исключительно вместе.

— И?

— Ну, я подумал, раз мне от тебя не хочется сбежать, мы могли бы… Ай, я, наверное, плохую идею придумал.

— Я хочу с тобой сняться в порнушке, почему бы и нет, — поймал Чарли нить, догадался.

— Аделаида заказывала наше общее порно, — задумчиво и намёком протянул Кельвин. Мечтательно.

— Можно продать за большие деньги видео ей, — продолжил Чарли и поцеловал скулу, выдохнул в изгиб между шеей и плечом. — Пока точно сбежать не хочется?

— Заткнись и давай ближе к делу, — застонал Кельвин, подставляя шею под ласки, но упорно прижимая руки ладонями вниз к простыне.

Пока Нейт в башке заткнулся.

— Ты… Можно тебя попросить кое о чем? — внезапно смутился Чарли, заставляя не вовремя заинтересоваться. Не сегодня.

— Трахнешь меня? — опередил Кельвин и, вопреки уговору, зажмурился, сгребая в кулаки простынь, а когда распахнул глаза, он твердо решил — он не будет трусливо прятаться и стирать из жизни то, что любит больше всего. Его не сломают.

— Тут возникнет небольшая заминка, — усмехнулся в ключицу Чарли, прикусил тонкую кожу, заставляя ойкнуть. — Не очень мне нравится быть… Как это? Сверху.

Кельвин не сдержался, захохотал, сграбастывая Чарли в крепкие объятия, перевернул его спиной вниз, подмял под себя. Ему до странного везло на пассивных партнёров с наверняка чувствительными задницами. На съёмках это был плюс, хоть и по-своему приходилось терпеть, пережимать свой оргазм, а потом — как выйдет: или удовольствие, или просто облегчение от того что яйца уже не лопаются. С Чарли хотелось иначе.

Да с первой встречи Кельвин был уверен, что тот натянет его, как только выдастся возможность. Смех приглушился, заткнулся поцелуем, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего лишнего, наоборот теперь не спугнуть Чарли своим дурным помешательством, несвоевременным воспоминанием о Нейте и его признаниях. Тот вроде ничего и не понял, улыбнулся нерешительно в поцелуй, вздрогнул всем телом, когда члены потерлись друг о друга через двойной хлопок трусов.

— Я трахну себя тобой, — выдал Кельвин в поцелуй, решительно исследуя рот Чарли и прижимая его руки к матрацу своими.

Всё будет под его контролем, всё как ему будет нужно.

— Ох, да, ладно.

— Посмотришь, как я себя подготовлю для тебя? — хитро спросил Кельвин, прикусил игриво нижнюю губу Чарли и отшатнулся, сел в изножье задницей на пятки, пытаясь совладать с участившимся дыханием.

— Может, мы торопимся? — засомневался Чарли.

— Нет. Так нужно. Помнишь? Хорошим перечеркиваем плохое.

Кельвин стянул с себя трусы, скидывая их на пол, пригладил напряженный член ладонью, задерживаясь на головке. Он встал на колени перед Чарли, показушно погладил себя по груди второй рукой, ущипнул за сосок.

— Мы уже снимаем порно, или я что-то пропустил? — поддел Чарли, но его голос дрогнул.

Он уселся напротив, потянул руки вперед, пытаясь вернуть Кельвина на себя. Тот не дался, цокнул языком и соскочил с кровати.

— Когда начнём снимать — ты узнаешь.

У Чарли шальной взгляд и растрёпанный вид.

Он поймал Кельвина возле комода, когда тот хозяйничал там, пытаясь найти смазку, прижал руками его ладони к полированной поверхности из тёмного дерева и поцеловал загривок. Мелкие волоски на шее всколыхнулись от частого горячего дыхания, мурашки медленно расползались от плеч на спину, распускаясь медленными волнами, запуская будоражащие ощущения.

— Я сделаю, как ты хочешь. Но не смей умалчивать, если что-то будет не так.

И беспокойство его, хоть ложкой черпай. Кельвин кивнул неуверенно, больше для себя. Ему нужно. Вернуть, отмотать, запустить всё по новой. Он хотел Чарли именно так. Это должен был быть Чарли, не ебаный Нейт.

— Так сделай уже, и проверим, сколько я смогу молчать, — хрипло ответил Кельвин и повёл бедрами, прижался задницей к паху Чарли, наслаждаясь твердостью, обтянутой хлопком, скользнувшей между голых ягодиц.

Шумный выдох, и у Кельвина внутри запустился метроном, отсчитывая каждое движение, каждый поцелуй. Они вернулись на кровать завязанные узлом, жадно целующиеся, как впервые. Под ладонями оказывались гладкие мышцы, кожа горела от близости другого тела, Кельвин расщеплялся на атомы и собирался заново, чтобы вспомнить, чего он сейчас хотел больше всего.

— Смотри, смотри, — говорил Кельвин, лежа на спине, и гладил рукой себя между ног, кружил вокруг сжатого отверстия пальцами, оттягивал яйца вверх, увеличивая обзор. И не заткнуться самому, хотелось сделать всё как нужно, не торопясь. Но смазка капала с тюбика на простынь, стекала с пальцев на запястье, а Чарли гладил его раздвинутые колени, спускался щекотно ладонями по внутренней стороне бедра, замирая в дюйме от ягодиц, вот-вот намереваясь перехватить инициативу. И смотрел, смотрел, как было велено, облизывал свои невозможные губы, блестел испариной на груди, сверкал глазами в недостаточном уличном освещении из окна. О, да, он хотел бы снять такое порно. Акцентируя внимание на Чарли, который даже в сине-серых тонах смотрелся охуенно.

Кельвину хотелось сделать всё показушно, развратно, бесстыже. И опять всё сбоило и перемыкало, стоило лишь выдержать обеспокоенный взгляд Чарли, будто ловил его внутренний тремор, знал, как странно сейчас подобное делать. Пальцы натягивали неподатливую плоть, Кельвин не мог до конца расслабиться и всё думал: «А вдруг и правда — рано, вдруг он опять окажется в припадке и так не получит долгожданного освобождения».

— Иди ко мне, — не выдержал Чарли первым, заставил изменить позицию, потянул, устроил у себя на коленях, мягко поцеловал губы и скользнул пальцами по расселине сам. Перехватывая управление процессом, отбрасывая собственные принципы и руша сформировавшийся обещанный план. Кельвин смотрел в знакомое лицо сверху вниз, задевал кончиком носа нос, замирая в томительной жажде.

Пальцы игрались, не ныряли внутрь, не тянули. Замерли на самых краях, поглаживая по кругу, били подушечками прицельно в центр, ласкали нежную сердцевину, а Кельвин жадно сжимался на самых кончиках, пытаясь насадиться на дразнящие фаланги. Чарли держал крепко: предплечьями на бёдрах и ладонями на ягодицах. Качнуться не получалось, взять его собой не моглось, и Кельвин тек смазкой с члена между их животов, сходя с ума от застывших касаний. Такого яркого возбуждения и не припомнить, почему-то с Чарли рвало крышу, паяло только на прикосновениях, а не на самой ебле.

— Возьми же, ну! — Кельвин хватался за плечи перед собой, гладил лопатки, дёргал за волнистые волосы, но Чарли действовал по своему внутреннему наитию, раздумывая неспешно о каждом новом действии.

— Сдохну, не выдержу, хочу, — скулил Кельвин и пытался поймать губами губы.

И Чарли сдался, толкнулся бедрами вверх, проезжаясь по скользкому анусу головкой члена, натягивая кожу на ягодицах Кельвина пальцами. А дальше как откровение. Всё сконцентрировалось в одной точке, закрутило горячо и жгуче, натягиваясь тонкой кожей на бархатистый член. Кельвин охнул, задрожал мышцами на бёдрах и жадно нанизался ниже, вбирая в себя всё, что ему позволили взять. Хватка Чарли уменьшилась, он прикрыл глаза, выдыхая судорожно и тихо, проник языком между приоткрытых губ Кельвина, и наконец-то получилось качнуться.

Он так и растянул себя до конца, мягко навинчивая себя на толстый член, плавно заменяя легкую боль от проникновения на острое удовольствие. Кельвин боялся закрыть глаза, ощутить на миг потерянное пространство и время, распахивал их широко, но даже не делай он этого — он чувствовал Чарли, взрывался сверхновой от его робости и нерешительных толчков, от его неуместно нежного поцелуя. Не барышня же, ну!

Он дал время на передышку, а потом сел на член до конца, неосознанно сжимаясь на нём, чувствуя, как всё нутро трепещет от предвкушения. Ещё не всё, больше, сильнее, резче. И Кельвин пропал после неловкого стона от Чарли, двинул бёдрами вверх, а потом до конца вниз, ощущая ягодицами яйца Чарли.

— Ещё, ещё, ещё, — рвалось из горла сиплым шепотом. Кельвин держался за плечи, вжимал в гладкую кожу пальцы и танцевал на члене, яростнее и быстрее, закручивая пружину вожделения. А через миг всё переменилось. Чарли укусил остро его за подбородок и перевернул, поменял местами, роняя Кельвина на спину.

«Какая пошлость — миссионерская поза», — подумал отчего-то Кельвин, а дальнейшие мысли вымело из головы с последующим мощным толчком бёдер Чарли. Получилось глубже и правильно, наполняя ноющую желанием пустоту и по всем рецепторам сразу.

Кельвин скользил ногами по бокам Чарли, прижимал его ближе к себе, отводил волосы от лица и целовал горячий рот, неистово подмахивая. Кровать угрожающе заскрипела, вжикнула ножками по паркету на особо грубом толчке, и Кельвину стало невмоготу. Он перехватил свой член в кулак между их телами, сдавил под головкой и выплеснулся длинной струей, попадая себе до подбородка. Чарли охнул, разрывая поцелуй, выскользнул из растраханной задницы и довел себя до разрядки, неистово полируя член кулаком, добавляя собственную сперму на живот Кельвину.

«Снято!» — прозвучало отчетливо в голове, и Кельвин засмеялся. Самое время появиться в эфире голосу Тима.

* * *

— Типа килт и все дела, это не перебор?

— Не-а.

— Ты хочешь снять первое совместное видео в килтах? Красных, клетчатых, колючих, шерстяных, мать его, килтах.

— Точно.

— Кельвин, ты странный.

—Иди настрой камеру, Чарли, и не забудь, как мы с тобой репетировали…

— А репетировали мы много раз…

— Не закрывай обзор, разводи ноги в стороны…

— Да, да…

— Готово?

— Да! Как там говорят? Камера! Мотор! Кельвин? Ты что творишь?

— А чё такого?

— Голый зад, торчащий из-под килта, вместо заставки? Опусти его вниз!

— Иди сюда, детка. Хочешь мой толстый член в себя?..

Fin


End file.
